MADRE ADAPTACION
by fan a ciegas
Summary: re-editado Si te quieres reir en serio, debes entrar... Cuando la vida de Natsuki iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podría imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Natsuki en su camino de Madre. Shizuru x Natsuki forever
1. Prologo

_**Bien pues antes que nada, aclaro que esto ha sido editado. No pude evitar pensar que Natsuki con otra persona era algo desastrozo. Asi que Shizuru debe ser protagonista junto a su amada lobita.**_

 _ **Asi que ahora disfruten del fic teniendo el Shiznat como principal muajaja**_

 _ **¡Shizuru x Natsuki forever!**_

Aclaraciones

Estará contado por una narradora, no pondré flashback solo lean con atención y se darán cuanta cuando hable del pasado.

Los pensamientos de la narradora serán entre paréntesis () en letra normal, pensamientos de personajes será en cursiva dentro o no de paréntesis ( _)._

 _Conversación de personaje consigo mismo será en cursiva entre comillas ""._

MADRE

Cuando la vida de Natsuki iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podría imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Natsuki mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Natsuki en su camino de Madre. Shizuru x Natsuki

 _ **El anime de Mai Hime y todas sus temporadas, incluido mangas y todo lo relacionado, no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores. La serie seria más yuri que nada si fuese mio... Ni modo. Tristes realidades.**_

 _ **Los personajes son solo usados con fines de diversion, sino algunos personajes moririan de causas verdaderamente terrorificas cof cof como decia se incluiiran personajes de mi propia creación. Sin más que decir disfruten de la historia cuya autora debe ir urgentemente al psicologo... Si es que la logran agarrar algun dia XD**_

 **MADRE**

 **Fan a ciegas:** Agradecimientos a Ki-chan por su ayuda en este proyecto, sin ella ni siquiera sabría como se suben los capítulos, espero no estresarla mientras me asesore jejeje también le dedico este prologo, fue la primera en leer el borrador y como le gusto he decidido hacer esta historia, bueno al menos intentaré que sea del agrado de todos owo

 **Ki:** Pues diré que tengo una paciencia muy grande xD y será todo un gusto ayudarte, si a mí me gustó, espero que sea de su agrado también.

Sin más que decir, ¡empecemos!

 **Prologo**

No, esta historia no trata sobre la madre de nuestra protagonista, seria cruel de mi parte hacer pasar por un martirio a mi querido personaje. ¡Oh cierto! No saben quién soy yo, bueno no tengo en si un nombre, todos me conocen por narradora, en este caso soy "la narradora" pueden insertar aquí música tétrica o de suspenso, como gusten, yo no criticare sus pésimos gustos, digo sus grandiosos gustos musicales (aja ni yo me la creo).

Bien antes que nada como algunos odian que los autores especifiquen que las historias son sin fines de lucro porque ya lo saben... en esta ocasión ¡se equivocaron de historia! Aquí yo cobro sino no cuento...

Ok me acaban de pasar un papelito diciendo que retire lo dicho y me concentre en la historia.

Bien, como decía esta historia trata sobre la vida de una queridísima amante de las motos que combatia con seres extraños llamados "huerfanos" que... esperen me pasaron otro papelito (creo que no saben que existen los celulares para hacer llamadas, primitivos...), ok de nueva cuenta me "equivoque" esta historia se centra en un universo paralelo, realidad alterna, otro mundo, etc.

Bien vuelvo a empezar y espero no ser interrumpida...

En una ciudad llamada Fuka en una de las zonas más seguras, pero no lujosa, en el departamento con el número 120, se encontraba en la sala una mujer de cabellos azules y mirada esmeralda.

Era una mañana común para Natsuki K. a sus tantos años (es una grosería andar preguntando la edad de las mujeres, solo calculen conforme pase la historia) tiene un buen trabajo próxima a ser ascendida, una gran y amplia casa, más bien departamento y sobre todo un gran amor que ha sabido curar cada una de las heridas que su corazón tuvo por amores pasados. Claro era un día como cualquier otro a excepción de que ese día su prometida le dijo que tenían que adelantar la boda...debido a que algo se les había adelantado de todos los planes futuros (se comieron la torta antes del recreo, se comieron el pastel antes de la boda, visitaron Barcelona, etc.).

-Positivo... ¡mañana nos casamos! -Decía, más bien gritaba una mujer que sostenía en sus manos un papel.

-No estoy lista para ser madre ¿Cómo rayos pasó? -Se quejaba la peli azul con sus ojos abiertos intentando asimilar la noticia que le dio su prometida a través de aquel insignificante papelito, como ella le había llamado unos minutos atrás.

-Mira cuando hay dos abejitas que se quieren mucho -Dijo la otra mujer mientras quien sabe de dónde saco dos abejas de peluche y las movía frente a los ojos de la peli azul que para ese momento tenia la mirada perdida.

-¡Eso no! ¿¡O sea, cómo pude yo!? -Exclamó con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿¡De que sirvieron los infinitos documentales de partos que me enseño mi santa madre!? -Gritaba y lloriqueaba en algún rincón de la casa abrazando sus piernas la prometida de nuestra protagonista.

-No estoy preparada para ser madre, ni siquiera sé cómo fue posible -Empieza a llorar mientras balbucea.

-¡Ay dios! ¡Me va a doler y todo es tu culpa! -Apunta con el dedo a la oji-esmeralda -¡Dijiste que no pasaba nada! ¡Me robaste la inocencia!

-¡Por dios tienes casi la misma edad que yo! ¿¡Cuál inocencia!? ¡Eres una depravada sexual!

-¿Ahora me gritas? Bien me lo decía mi santo padre "No confíes en los hombres porque una vez panzona ya te tratan mal" -Se pone a llorar más.

-¡Tú empezaste! Además no soy hombre y a tu padre todo le conviene, jamás me va a perdonar haberle robado a su bebita -Frunce el ceño.

-¡Luego vas a decir que estoy gorda y me vas a cambiar por alguna bulimicaesqueleticaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosa!

-¡No te voy a cambiar! Además esa palabra ni siquiera existe...

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

-... ( _Mejor no opino, no quiero dejar huérfano a mi hijo antes de tiempo, además lo quiero llevar a saltar en paracaídas, me pregunto cuál será la edad mínima para que me dejen saltar con él, ¿dos meses de edad serán suficientes?)_

-Wuaaa ¡Me iré con mi madre! ¡Ya has comenzado a ignorarme! -Saca sus maletas preparadas.

-Claro... y le dices a tu papi que estoy sola en casa para que venga a matarme por embarazar a su nenita bebe... aunque ¡Salí efectiva! ¿No crees? -Movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo de forma insinuante.

-¡Pues sí, le voy a decir que te dé una lección! -Dice con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¡Pues entonces yo me voy con mi madre! -Saca un palo y un pañuelo, pone en medio unas galletas, una cajita de leche de vainilla y unas cuantas monedas que encontró debajo del cojín del sillón.

-¿Estás abandonándome? -Lloriquea.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos fijamente, analizándose, estudiándose, examinándose y todo lo que termine en "ándose". Entonces ambas cayeron en cuenta de la seriedad del asunto.

-¡Oh por dios voy a ser madre! -Pone los ojos como platos la dueña de la mirada esmeralda.

-¡Vamos a ser madres! ¡Siii! ¡Ja! Esas bulimicaesqueleticaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosas no podrán jamás apartarte de mi lado. -Comienza hacer un baile de la victoria encima de la pequeña mesa de la sala.

-¡Siii! Ningún tipo que tu padre quiera presentarte ya no puede hacerme competencia, ¡ja! Y decía que no podía darte familia, prepárate mija que de este le seguirán unos 15 más.

-¡Ni de broma! Con 5 serán suficientes.

-Ok.

-Ok.

Y todo vuelve a ser arcoíris... bueno al menos eso parece para Natsuki y su prometida o su espanta bulimicaesqueleticaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosa. Porque justamente casi al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, ocurría algo que podría cambiar los planes...

Una mujer pelinaranja junto a su compañero entraron al consultorio médico.

-Y bien doctor, ¿Puede decirnos por qué rayos no podemos volver a embarazarnos? -Hablaba con fastidio aquel hombre.

-Los resultados muestran que... usted... es estéril... -Hablo el doctor sin saber cómo proceder con el resto de la información, pues lo que menos deseaba es estar en una disputa matrimonial.

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritó, más bien chilló, como niña chiquita aquel "hombre".

-Doctor pero nosotros tenemos una hija -Mencionó la pelinaranja de forma calmada pero por dentro se preguntaba qué rayos estaba pasando ese día.

-No quiero ofenderla señora pero... esto es un problema de nacimiento. Según los resultados, no es algo reciente.

Salieron del consultorio y caminaban a prisa por la calle.

-Mai... me engañaste... -Se notaba la frialdad en su voz.

-No, te juro que no...-La pelinaranja intentaba no hacer un escándalo en la calle.

-No jures en vano, ¿Con quién más estuviste hace tantos años? _(Te burlaste de mí. Claro ¿y ahora como le digo a mi santa madre que no tendrá más nietos?, más bien como le digo que nunca tuvo nietos, bueno, que la niña ni siquiera me diga padre pensé que era una etapa. Que me tire cosas a la cabeza cuando llego de trabajar debía ser en la adolescencia. Que me haga bromas como echarme polvo picapica a mi ropa es normal ¿no?, Que siempre se le ocurra algo para que yo termine durmiendo en la sala y ella duerma con mi mujer... Ok no es normal, tantas señales, la sangre llama, bien me lo decía mi padre pero yo iluso dejé que me engañara con sus dulces palabras...)_

-Yo, yo... -Y de repente parece recordar algo -No puede ser… -Y cae desmayada.

-¡Mai! ¡Reacciona mujer! _(bien lo que hacía falta, que se desmayara... Ahora la gente me está viendo mal… ¡Mami ven por mi!)_ -Decía desesperado.

Y en otro lugar...no muy lejos de ahí, en una gran mansión otro matrimonio tenía un día bastante complicado.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? -Exclamó una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos verdes.

-Nao, siempre te he creído todo, pero la duda siempre estuvo conmigo. Lo siento pero tenía que quitarme esta duda... -Habló calmadamente un hombre alto y fornido.

-Y supongo que ya te la quitaste...

-Sí.

-Tranquilo no tienes que disculparte -Sonrió ampliamente intentando hacerle saber que no había problema y que estaba perdonado.

-Y no lo voy hacer -Dijo seriamente endureciendo la mirada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Hiciste una prueba de ADN a nuestra hija! ¡Solo porque no se parece a ti en absoluto no quiere decir que no sea tu hija! -Gritó indignada.

-¡No es mi hija! ¡No lo es! -Dolido por la insistencia de la pelirroja.

-¡Debe haber un error! ¡Es tuya! -La desesperación se notaba cada vez más en su voz.

-No hay error... Tú sabes bien el porcentaje de acierto en estas pruebas... Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Me estás abandonando?

-Las cosas entre tú y yo no están bien y lo sabes. Ya no tenemos eso que nos unía y por más que te esfuerces ahora mucho menos volveremos a ser lo que fuimos. Mejor busca al padre de tu hija... él debe saber la verdad. Ella seguirá siendo mi hija porque la he criado todo este tiempo... pero por ahora es mejor que me vaya, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo...

Aquel hombre salió del que fuera por largo tiempo su hogar.

-¿¡El padre de mi hija!? Si solo me he metido contigo idiota -Dijo en un susurro y de repente sus ojos se quedaron abiertos como platos -No... No es posible, no... No… ¡Yo! ¡Es imposible! -Gritó con tanta fuerza que hasta a la narradora le dolieron los oídos.

Y así mientras una pelinaranja despertaba y una chica pelirroja seguía negando la realidad, ambas al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares decían el nombre que mas temían decir...

-¡Natsuki!

Y nuestra pobre peliazul sintió por segunda vez en su vida mucho miedo.

-¡Ashuuu! ¡Alguien está hablando de mí! -Dijo nuestra protagonista.

-Que no te de gripa cariño -Habló una peliocre de ojos rubí y piel blanca.

-Ni que lo pudiera controlar.

-Pues con eso que haces milagros de vida, quién sabe. -Se acercó y besó su mejilla suavemente -Me voy a la oficina regreso más tarde.

-Ok -Sonrió dulcemente.

Y en ese instante en dos partes lejos de ahí, un grito al unísono se escuchaba con dos voces diferentes.

-¡Te voy a matar! / ¡Estás muerta! -Dijeron dos mujeres, una de cabello naranja y ojos lavanda, y la otra pelirroja de ojos color verde.

Y de vuelta con nuestra peliazul favorita...

-Te ves pálida -Mencionó la peliocre quien se dirigía a la puerta.

-Acabo de sentir un escalofrió y me ha dado mucho miedo… siento que moriré Shizuru -Su semblante era serio en la ojiesmeralda.

-No exageres, solo vas a ser madre.

-Sí ¿verdad? Además va ser la primera vez, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Por alguna razón tengo un sentimiento cálido dentro y no es la primera vez que lo siento.

-Tómate una pastilla y vete a dormir, ya estas imaginando cosas Natsuki.

-Ok, pero que conste que regresando debes cuidarme.

-No soy doctora.

-Pero te verías bien de enfermera. -Sonrió pícaramente y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado.

-Deja de ser pervertida -Una vena sobresaltaba en su frente.

-¡Eso duele!

-Escribe sobre ello y ponlo en el buzón de quejas _(carta que jamás será leída, además de que no es probable que dicha carta pueda llegar a ser depositada en el buzón)_

-... _(Malvada mujer... ¿Quién rayos tiene un buzón de quejas en su propia casa?)_

Y así mientras un par de mujeres despertaban sus instintos asesinos hacia nuestra querida y favorita peliazul, otra se dirigía a su trabajo, pero primero pasó por un helado de vainilla aunque eso la haría llegar tarde, mientras Natsuki intentaba meter su carta en el buzón de quejas evitando perder la mano en el proceso pues este tenía una pequeña guillotina...

Mujeres... ¿quién las entiende? (ni idea, yo siendo mujer no les entiendo nada, nadita).

Continuará...

 **Extra 0:**

-¿Alguien me puede decir de dónde rayos salió esta historia? -Habló una sexy peliazul.

-La responsable no soy yo, a mí solo me pagan por narrar -Dijo la más espectacular narradora en todo el universo.

-¡Hey deja de narrar! -gritó la delincuente hueca -Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy escuchando todo lo que dices -habló como loquita al viento -...

-Bueno ya no narro las acciones, aguafiestas...

-¿A quién se le ocurrió que yo puedo embarazar? -dijo... -¡Ya! Deja eso por favor...

-Ok

-Responde mi pregunta por favor...

-La respuesta es... La evolución

-¿Eh?

 **Notas de autor: gracias a quien quiera que lea este prologo, perdonen que haya cambiado el papel de algunos personajes... Pero no pude evitar pensar que Shizuru no debia haber dejado a Natsuki, ella primero moriria que abandonarla. Asi que por ello la he puesto como la prometida. Creo que asi esta mejor owo**

Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, regalos navideños, el santo grial, clases de baile, etc. Si también acepto que me digan que día de la semana me recomiendan para estar actualizando, si es que hay continuación. Yo no amenazo solo advierto, si no hay seguidores ni para que hago la historia XD

 **Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

 _ **"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! Wiii me voy a comprar chocolate -w- *sale corriendo con una sabana amarrada en su cuello como una capa, luego pisa un trozo de esta y termina de cara en el suelo* ¡auuchhh!


	2. Capitulo 1 Noticias inesperadas

_**Como dije en el prologo, este capitulo ha sido editado. La pareja principal es el Shiznat.**_

Aclaraciones

Estara contado por una narradora, no pondre flashback solo lean con atención y se daran cuanta cuando hable del pasado.

Los pensamientos de la narradora serán entre parentesis () en letra normal, pensamientos de personajes sera en cursiva dentro o no de parentesis ( _)._

 _Conversación de personaje consigo mismo sera en cursiva entre comillas ""._

MADRE

Cuando la vida de Natsuki iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podria imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Natsuki mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Natsuki en su camino de Madre. Shizuri x Natsuki

 **No soy dueña de Mai Hime, si fuese su propietaria haria que Natsuki fuese modelo y que Shizuru la compartiera y no fuese una posesiva TnT se vale soñar...**

 **Hay personajes de mi autoria, favor de imaginarselos como puedan, es lo malo de no saber como dibujarlos u.u**

 **MADRE**

 **CAPITULO 1 Noticias Inesperadas.**

 **¡Que bien han vuelto! Soy su querida y adorada narradora saludandoles, hoy veremos otro día en la vida de Natsuki K. y la locura que pronto tendrá que enfrentar, ¿podrá nuestra querida peliazul salir viva para continuar en el capitulo 2?**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Otro día comenzaba, los pajarillos cantaba alegremente por la ventana de un adorable departamento con el número 120, dos hermosas chicas dormian placidamente abrazadas en una amplia cama de tamaño doble matrimonial (demasiada cama), el sol pronto dio en la cara de una peliazul quien al abrir los ojos solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-¡Malditos pajaros ya callenseeen! -Les tiro la lampara que tenia al lado de su cama.

-Ya amenecio -Suspiró una hermosa peliocre sin abrir los ojos.

-Ssshhh duermete otra vez, cerrare las cortinas.

-Preparame de comer mejor -Sugirió con su dulce voz -Tengo hambre -Soltó un pequeño bostezo la prometida de la peliazul favorita de todos.

-Dime lo que quieres que te prepare -Su voz era suave, pues queria evitar cualquier situación de lo que leyó en un libro que le regalaron llamado "Mil maneras de no morir a manos de una mujer embarazada" (por alguna razón ese nombre me suena... Tal vez ha sido mencionado en otro fic de la misma autora).

-Una enorme hamburguesa -Contestó la peliocre mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para comer eso? _(Recuerda regla número 26 "Trata de cuidar su alimentación)._

-¿¡Qué intentas decirme!? -Sujeta a la peliazul del cuello de su pijama y la mira amenazadoramente (esta es la razón por la que decia que espero sobreviva para el segundo capitulo).

-Na... nada _(advertencia de la regla 26 recordar la regla 14 "Cada cosa que quieras decir piensala unas quinientas veces, recuerda que una mujer embarazada puede mal interpretar todo lo que digas")_ -Unas gotas de sudor corren por su frente.

-Cariño te has puestos pálida, anda ve a cocinar, recuerda que el desayuno es importantisimo, además debes comer por dos ahora.

-Pero tu eres la que esta embarazada no yo... -Dice desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, donde siempre se podia observar lo bello del día, incluso cuando la lluvia esta presente esa ventana es un portal para ver el mundo exterior a veces tan absurdo y tan loco...

-Te recuerdo que esto es de dos... -Su voz era de ultratumba, de esa clase de voces que cuando son escuchadas en peliculas te dan ganas de esconderte bajo las sabanas de tu cama.

-No quise decir eso -Sonrie nerviosa -Intentaba decirte que tu debes comer el doble.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme gorda? -Miró seriamente hacia los ojos de color esmeralda, cuya dueña se sintió como un animal frente a su depredadora.

-Bueno ya te decia gorda antes, pero era un apodo cariñoso _(regla número 216 "Todo lo que digas que sea de forma dulce, a menos que quieras adelantar tu muerte")_ -Soltó una risa nerviosa que en vez de aligerar el ambiente hizo que se sintiera más pesado.

-Tienes hasta tres para correr... Uno... -Comenzó a contar la mujer de ojos rubi mientras ocultaba a este par de ojos hermosos con su fleco.

-Espera Shizuru podemos hablar, solucionar esto y evitar dejarte viuda antes de casarte _(regla número 217, "Si ya metiste la pata en la anterior regla busca todas las salidas posibles porque estas apunto de presenciar de lo que es capaz una mujer embarazada y super enojada, recuerda la regla número uno "Dejar hecho tu testamento")._

-Dos...

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? -Dijo nerviosa -Porque te amo -Pone su mejor sonrisa galante

-Tres... -Terminó de contar la dueña del buzón de quejas más original de todo el mundo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Aun no tengo listo mi testamento! -Sale corriendo como una loca despavorida que esta en el último remate de ropa de algún centro comercial.

Y si, es otro día normal en la vida de Natsuki, la peliazul favorita del público. Esperemos siga viva...

Lejos de ahí una pelinaranja bostezaba por quinta vez en lo que lleva del día, debido a que no durmió bien buscando información en internet (San google, santo patrono de los flojos que evitan las bibliotecas, iluminanos todos los días y bendice el internet para que no nos falle algun día, ¡amen!).

-Hija, el almuerzo esta listo y la pequeña ya despertó -Dijo una mujer con ojos lavanda y cabello del mismo color de quien seguia con una mirada cansada.

-Gracias mamá, enseguida bajo, lamento las molestias que estoy causando -Habló apenada.

-Eres nuestra hija, no es ninguna molestia, espero despues de que Suki chan este en la escuela puedas decirnos lo que ha ocurrido con el maricon malnacido hijo de su.. -Es interrumpida por la tos fingida del hombre que la acompañaba.

-Yo también estoy molesto cariño, pero evitemos malas palabras o Suki chan podría oirnos -Dijo un hombre castaño de ojos café.

-Gracias a los dos por recibirme tan tarde -Habló la joven pelinaranja.

-Mai esta siempre será tu casa -Dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños - Y también es la casa de nuestra nieta -Sonrió calidamente -Este siempre será el hogar para las dos, excepto por la mierda que tienes por pareja.

-Y te quejas de mi -Dijo en susurro la mujer mayor.

-Lo siento Matsuri pero ese hijo de su... -Las dos pelinaranjas lo miran -Perdón.

-Kousei tranquilo, Mai chan nos contara más tarde, ¿cierto cielo?

-Si mamá... -Respondió resignada Mai.

Mai esperaba a que después de la noticia que debia darles no la abandonaran, su familia es lo más importante en su vida.

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión de color blanco parecida a la casa blanca se pintaba de colores.

-¡Mikoto deja ya de tirar pintura a la casa! -La pontente voz de una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes detuvo a una pelinegra con trenzas.

-No, admitelo esta mansión necesita un poco de color, desde la llegada de aquel tipo no hiciste más que convertirte en una aburrida -Se formó una mueca en la cara de una pelinegra que en su mano sostenia un globo relleno de pintura.

-Si quieres pintar la casa solo dilo, deja de tirarle globos de pintura porque estas manchando mi precioso auto.

-No, así si viene mi hermano vera este desastre y no volvera, ¿qué clase de hombre se la pasa llendo por la vida con guantes desechables?, en serio ¿qué le viste?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué intentas decir? Estas hablando de tu propio hermano -Estaba indignada.

-Lo que siempre te dije Nao... Te casaste con él por como se veia... No porque le amaras -Dijo con fastidio.

-Yo...

-No recuerdo la última vez que te vi sonreir... más bien no recuerdo verte feliz después de todos estos años... Ni Youko, ni Midori, y mucho menos yo, nadie lo recuerda.

-...

-¿Por qué él? Tenias tanto de donde elegir...

-No... -Agacho la cabeza.

-¿No? -Se sentia confundida la pelinegra.

-Solo habia una persona que queria elegir, pero no podia...

-¿Por qué? -Habian cosas que Nao hacia sin decir a nadie, habia veces que se guardaba para si misma problemas graves o tristes, eso enfurecia a la pelinegra.

-Con ella a mi todo me daba miedo, me daba miedo fallarle, no ser suficiente, me molestaba sentirme así, odiaba sentir que no podía controlar mis sentimientos por ella, me aterraba sentirme amada por ella, odiaba que un beso no fuese suficiente, me dió miedo cuando tenerla no me satisfacia completamente porque queria ser una con ella, odiaba sentir que todo dejaba de tener sentido si ella no estaba conmigo, le tenia miedo a ella porque lo que despertaba en mi no podia controlarlo...

-¿Ella? Y entonces ¿cómo entra él en tu vida? -De nueva cuenta la molestia se notaba en su voz.

-Porque no causaba nada en mi que tuviese que ver con amor... admito que su apariencia es apetecible a la vista, pero de ahi en fuera solo sabe dejar vacio, nunca se ha esforzado por ganar mi corazón y no tuve miedo, no me despertaba nada más que deseo y pude controlarlo no tuve miedos, todo esta planeado con él, no habia guerra. Si ibamos por la calle la gente nos ignoraba, nadie sufria... -Miró fijamente a quien le escuchaba.

-Ahi te equivocaste... alguien si sufrio, más bien dos sufrieron, una fue aquella mujer que tanto mencionas porque la cambiaste por alguien que no amas, y tu sufres aun hoy y sufriras mañana por el error que cometiste... eres una tonta -Se retiró dejando sola a la pelirroja.

Estando sola comenzó a pensar en las cosecuencias de la nueva información que cambiaria todos los planes, de nueva cuenta nada estaria bajo su control, algo que Nao Yuki detesta...

 _"Y no sabe lo peor"_

 _"No, no lo sabe"_

 _"¿Se lo diras a alguien?"_

 _"¿Quién me creeria?"_

 _"¿La buscaras?"_

 _"No lo sé"_

 _"Deberias, sabes que debes, se lo debes..."_

 _"Tengo miedo..."_

 _"Lo sé, tenemos miedo"_

 _"Odio cuando las cosas no estan bajo mi control"_

 _"Podrias ocultarlo pero algun dia tu hija te preguntaria"_

 _"Eso me da más miedo"_

 _"Vamos a buscarla"_

 _"Si..."_

 _"Bien"_

 _"Debe hacerse responsable"_

 _"Cierto, se fue y te dejo preñada"_

 _"Recordare llevar un rifle"_

 _"La mataremos por dejarnos"_

 _"¡Si!"_

Y asi nuestra estimada Nao se prepara para salir en busca de una peliazul despistada y desarmada...

De nueva vuelta con la pelinaranja de nombre Mai Tokiha vemos que en estos momentos intentaba dar una muy profunda explicación a su familia. Esperemos le vaya bien.

-Verán, cuando dos abejitas se quieren mucho -Dijo nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

-Por favor dime que no estas embarazada otra vez -Dijo un joven castaño de nombre Takumi quien es el hijo menor del matrimonio Tokiha.

-¡No! -La pelinaranja no se percató de que todos los integrantes de su familia contuvieron por un momento la respiración.

-Ok, solo decia -Escondió detrás de su espalda el sable con el que planeaba matar a cierto cara de maricon.

-Ustedes saben que Tate y yo hemos intentado tener otro hijo.

-No me lo recuerdes -Dijo con voz de ultratumba Kousei padre de la pelinaranja.

-Bueno pues tal vez esto les alegre -Sonrió nerviosa -Resulta que es esteril.

Un silencio se presentó por un instante, que fue roto por gritos de euforia, sacaron botellas de licor, confeti y hasta unas piñatas que rompieron con mucho gusto.

-No he terminado de explicar -Susurró la pelinaranja quien tenia en la cabeza un gorrito de fiesta.

-Ok, tranquilo todo el mundo -Dijó la matriarca de la casa -Dejemos que Mai chan nos explique.

-Gracias mamá, veran esto no es reciente sino de nacimiento.

-Osea que Suki chan no es hija de él ¿cierto? -Hablo la menor Arika de mirada traviesa.

-No es su hija -Confirmó Mai a la pregunta de su hermana.

-¡Aleluyaaa! -Gritaron con jubilo los miembros de la familia.

-¡Aleluyaaa! -Se escuchó una voz infantil y todos se quedaron congelados, una pelinaranja que habia dicho la anterior noticia se puso completamente pálida.

-¿Suki chan? -Dijo Matsuri -¿Qué haces aqui?

-Vivo aqui -Dijo firmemente una pequeña peliazul de ojos bicolores, uno de estos era un verde esmeralda y el otro lavanda.

-Me referia a que deberias estar en la escuela...

-Ya lo sé, pero ninguno de ustedes me llevo a la escuela -Hablo con seriedad.

-Hija, lo que acabas de escuchar... _Ay dios... Me ha escuchado ¿qué le digo? Es demasiado lista, sabe bien lo que escuchó, no puedo mentirle, por alguna razón siempre sabe cuando miento_ -Los nervios se notaban en la voz de Mai.

-¿Es cierto?

-Si... -Suspiró.

-No soy hija de Tate -Empezo a formarse una sonrisa enorme en su rostro -¡Siii! ¡Soooy tan feliiiz! -Comienza a brincar encima de los muebles de la sala donde toda la familia estaba presente.

-Tranquila Suki chan -Arika alcanzo a atraparla cuando salto de un mueble a otro -Todos estamos contentos pero tambien confundidos.

-Odio a Tate, siempre me quiere quitar a mi mamá, ahora estoy contenta -Dijo sonriendo.

Mai presto atención a su hija y observó por unos momentos en los ojos bicolores cierta tristeza que fue reemplazada por un brillo.

-Mamá...

-Dime.

-¿Quién es mi papá? -Dijo nerviosa la niña

-Este... bueno veras... es algo que quiero explicar...

-Y lo vas a explicar en este instante -Takumi con el sable en sus manos.

-Veran, este... resulta que la evolución de la humanidad por sobrevivir ha avanzado a pasos agigantados en los últimos tiempos y... y pues cada día hay más mujeres que hombres y... y se sospecha que en algun momento los hombres serán un mito -Mientras hablaba iba tornandose más y más roja su cara -Así que algunas mujeres han avanzado en esta evolución, para adaptarse a las necesidades actuales y futuras...

-No entiendo tsk -Hablo la pequeña mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-No tienes padre... _Bien ya esta dicho, hija mía despidete de tu sensual y extraordinaria madre, si no me matan mis padres me mata tu tío, todo es culpa de Natsuki, ella dijo que no pasaba nada, que era una despedida y que... Ay para que me hago tonta, si bien que accedi..._

-¿Me hiciste solita? -Dijo impresionada la niña -Entonces ¿por qué no me has dado mi hermanita? -Sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos.

-¡No te hice sola! -Dijo sonrojada la joven madre -¡Toda la culpa la tiene tu madre por querer tener una adecuada despedida! ¡Natsuki es una idiotaaa! -Despues de gritar abrio enormemente sus ojos porque se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

-¿¡Natsuki!? -Grito su madre y padre.

-No oigo, no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado -Cantaba en algun rincón de la casa el hermano menor.

-Es algo que debo explicar también... -Su sonrisa era mucho más nerviosa que antes.

-¿Tengo dos mamás? -Preguntó la pequeña -Yo tengo dos mamás, ¡tengo dos mamás! ¡Siii! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! -Comienza a correr por toda la casa.

-¿Eres bisexual? -Dijo el padre con la mirada perdida.

-¡Vaya! Natsuki si que es efectiva y ¿qué tal es en la cama? -Dijo con picardia Arika.

-¡Bastaaa! -Mai estaba avegonzada.

-Pero ¿qué no Natsuki era tu amiga timida pero gruñona de sonrisa bonita? -Se escuchaba confundido Kousei.

-La misma chica que cada vez que venia a casa traia un adorable detalle para la familia, esa que era tan buena ayudando en todo, esa adorable muchacha respetuosa y noble, la misma que te veia con ojos de adoración y cariño puro.. -Habló Matsuri a la vez que su mirada se tornaba nostalgica -Hija...

-Si la misma chica rebelde y salvaje que no sabia ni en que día vivia -Su voz era baja y estaba sonrojada.

-De casualidad ¿no la violaste? -Matsuri miro a su hija mayor de manera acusadora.

-Si ma...¿Eh?... No... ¿Qué?.. Yo no hice tal cosa... ¡Nooo! -Dijo confundida y un poco molesta.

-Es que es un poco dificil de creer que la pequeña Natsuki chan se haya aprovechado de ti -Puso una de sus manos en la cintura y con la otra sujeto su barbilla, su ojos analizaban a Mai.

-¿Hija estas segura? -Hablo el patriarca serio -¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que ella y tu eran más que amigas?

-No la viole y ¿no estan molestos? Me meti con una mujer...

-Lo que molesta es que te hayas ido a vivir con un estupido mantenido, machista solo de pensamiento porque no se podia ni defender solito... Lo que molesta es que preferiste irte con un estupido por temor a lo que pudieramos pensar y dejaste ir a una buena muchacha-Dijo enfadado el mediano de los hijos (que rápido se repuso de la noticia).

-Mai -Hablo el padre -Admito que la idea de tener a Natsuki en la familja ya lo habiamos planteado pero Takumi ya estaba de novio, puede que nos hubieramos molestado pero si hubieras demostrado que estabas segura, nosotros habriamos comprendido al final si luchabas por ser feliz al lado de quien en verdad amas.

-Yo no queria perder a mi familia -Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos color lavanda.

-Nunca nos perderas Mai chan -Tomó la palabra Arika -Pero hiciste perder a Natsuki chan la oportunidad de disfrutar los primeros años de vida de Suki chan.

-Quiero conocer a mi mamá, por favor quiero verla ya no quiero que este sola.

-¿Por qué crees que tu madre esta sola Suki? -Dijo la joven madre.

-Mi es tu amiga de la foto que tienes escondida en tu buro ¿no?

-Si... es ella.

-Sus ojos dicen que esta solita, la voy a cuidar, quiero a mamá.

Madre e hija se abrazaron y lloraron, una por el error que ha cometido y que nunca quizo reconocer y la otra porque aquello que tanto le faltaba ya lo encontró.

-¿Vamos a ir por mamá?

-Si.

-Tío Takumi...

-Dime.

-¿Me ayudas a cambiarme el apellido?

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Lei el periodico, ahi siempre salen cosas interesantes, un día vi algo sobre cambio de nombre y pregunte a mi maestra.

-Suki es muy lista -Hablo orgulloso el patriarca -Será un honor que lleves el apellido Tokiha con todas las de la ley.

-No -La pequeña voz sonaba seria para su corta edad -Yo voy a llevar el apellido de mamá -Termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

El patriarca termino llorando en algun rincón de la casa lamentando que su primer nieta no aceptara su apellido (¡Ja! Pobre tonto).

-Buscaremos a Natsuki -Mai estaba decidida, su semblante era de una persona esperanzada.

-Más te vale que la encuentres y después se casen -La voz del hermano mediano resonó en la sala -Es bueno que el cara de maricon y tu nunca se casaran, ahora debes buscar a la madre de tu hija, cuando lo hagas avisame para tener una "conversación civilizada" con mi adorable cuñada -De sus ojos salia fuego (preparare el vestido negro).

-¿Ok? -Dijo la mayor.

La familia Tokiha sonrió al saber que las cosas comenzaban a tener un mejor rumbo, porque habian sacado de sus vidas a un inutil (¡adios estupido Tate de mierda!).

De nueva cuenta con nuestra estimada Nao la vemos esta vez conversando con una pequeña de cabello azul y ojos verdes, solo que uno es de un verde esmeralda y el otro era un verde más claro.

-Hija tenemos que hablar -Dijo seriamente la mujer pelirroja.

-¿Vash a telminal conmigo? -Sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

-En la tele siempe que uno dishe que "tenemos que habar" es poque van van a telminal -Dijo con su vocesita infantil y con dificultad para pronunciar algunas palabras a sus 3 años de edad (aaaw es adorable).

-No es sobre eso, ya te he dicho que no veas tanto la tele.

-Es lo único divetido que hay -Levanto sus hombros.

-Si bueno, eso va a cambiar -Mostró una sonrisa segura a su pequeña hija, que era demasiado lista para su edad.

-¿Ya colistes a tu mapo? -Sus ojos bicolores brillaron con intensidad.

-¿Mapo? -Preguntó confundida la madre de la pequeña.

-Si, la tía Mikoto dice que eles una abulida poque tu mapo es un abulido de mieda -Con firmesa la pequeña confirmó lo que le habían dicho.

-Se dice macho, pero se les dice así a los animales -Una gota de sudor se formo en su frente y sonrio -Bueno él ya no vivira con nosotras.

-¿Me adelantate mi legalo? -Sus ojitos brillaban con ilusión -¿Cómo supite que quelia chacarlo de la casha? Aun no he equito mi catita poque no se esquibir, mamita ¿eles adivina? -Abrió sus ojos con sorpesa reflejada en su carita infantil.

-No, me alegra saber que no estas triste por la ida de Reito.

-Ni mis tías ni yo lo queliamos ¿po qué lo iba a etañar? Mamita debes poner mash cuidado de los shentimientosh de lo dema -Dijo un poco molesta.

-Esto, bueno... Además hay otra cosa que te voy a decir...

-Adelate te compendele -La miro decidida.

-Reito no es tu verdadero padre.

La niña se quedo mirando por unos segundos analizando la información, se levantó dirigiendose a la cocina, luego regresó con un jugo de naranja y dos vasos de plastico color verde con dibujitos de arañas.

-Mamita linda eshto hay que celebarlo -Sonrió enormemente.

-¿Con jugo?

-Tía Midori siempe que algo le shale bien celeba tayendo jugo de gandes y unas copas, pero eshas son de vidio y yo eshtoy chiquita -Se sirvio jugo para ella y su mamá.

-Ok... -solto una risilla

Mientras nuestra querida protagonista terminaba de hacer hamburguesas con un brazo enyesado, un presentimiento se instalo en su ser, miedo y nervios la invadieron. No sabes lo que te espera Natsuki

 _"Últimamente tengo este sentimiento de miedo"_

 _"Seguramente Shizuru ya se enteró que la cajera del supermercado al que siempre vas te regala mayonesa"_

 _"No creo que sea por eso, además ¿qué tendría de malo aceptar un simple frasco de mayonesa?"_

 _"¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?"_

 _"Se supone que deberias animarme y no hacer que me preocupe"_

 _"Hago lo que puedo..."_

 _"Pero no es por eso, no tiene que ver con Shizuru"_

 _"¿Habrás olvidado pagar la cuenta de la electricidad otra vez?"_

 _"No"_

 _"¿Olvidaste recoger el periodico? Porque bien sabes que no podemos perdernos las aventuras de Chicpacan, ese perrito ninja es genial"_

 _"No"_

 _"¿Ya hiciste la llamada semanal a tía Sae?_

 _"Ya lo hice"_

 _"¿Compraste tu chaleco antibalas?"_

 _"He estado lista desde hace días, el padre de Shizuru puede venir cuando quiera y traer su estupida escopeta"_

 _"Ok, entonces me rindo"_

 _"Sabes por alguna razón me siento nostalgica"_

La peliocre salió al patio mientras llevaba consigo una pequeña pecera, camino hasta donde se encontraba Natsuki

-Amor -Aunque su voz sonaba dulce se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -No volteó a mirarla pues estaba concentrada en que las hamburguesas no se le quemarán.

-¿De casualidad le habrás enseñado algún truco a tu pecesito?

-No...

-Entonces no le enseñaste a nadar pancita arriba... -Miró fijamente al pez que efectivamente se encontraba panza arriba flotando en el agua.

-No... Yo solo he intentado enseñarle a... ¿¡Queeé!? -Volteó a mirarla tan rápido que su cuello trono un poco -¡Nooo! ¡Panfilo Pancrasio Petronilo Junior Tercero! No puedes hacerme esto...

La peliazul dejo de lado las hamburguesas y sujeto la pecera, vio a su pecesito flotando panza arriba.

-Eso explica mi estado nostalgico... -Habló Natsuki con una cascada de lágrimas en su rostro -No te olvidare amigo mio...

-¡Oh por dios Natsuki! Apenas lo compraste ayer en la mañana cuando regresabamos del doctor -Se quejó la peliocre.

-¡Amigo nuestras aventuras serán leyendas! -Abrazaba la pecera con su brazo enyesado, mientras sostenía con su otra mano una cerveza y vaciaba un poco en la pecera.

-Natsuki.. Por favor dame de comer -La peliocre intentaba llamar la atención de su prometida.

-¡Cuando tenga a mi hija le hablare de ti amigo mio! Le dire lo valiente y noble que fuiste.

-Tu hija se va a morir de hambre si le sigues hablando a un pez muerto -Empezaba a molestarse y casualmente la carne para hamburguesa empezaba a ponerse negra...

-Y le comprare un pecesito y ese sera igualito a ti hip -Decia un poco borracha.

-Natsuki.. Ya se quemó mi comida -Susurro con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos viendo la carne que tenia fuego encima...

-Hip no eta tan quemala hip solo un poquito tostada hip solo quitale lo de encima y ya quedo hip ¿verdad amigo? -Sostuvo la pecera frente a sus ojos y hablaba como podia, ya saben borrachos... -No aguantas nada viejo hip ya te domiste hip.

-Natsuki ya deja el pecesito y apaga el incendio por favor... Siempre es lo mismo con los peces, ya te dije que los peces y tu no estan hechos el uno para el otro, ya enfrenta la realidad...

-No... -Volvió a llorar.

-Mira sabia que algo asi podía pasar... Toma esto es para ti y no morirá tan fácilmente _eso espero._

La peliocre entregó a la ojiesmeralda un pequeño pez de peluche de un color azul con verde, el cual fue recibido rápidamente haciendo que la borrachera de Natsuki se fuera en un segundo.

-¡Gracias! -Dijo entusiasmada abrazando con su brazo sin yeso al pequeño pez de peluche -Se llamara... ¡Panfilo Pancrasio Petronilo Junior Cuarto!

Una vez terminado de cocinar las benditas hamburguesas ambas mujeres procedieron a sentarse en el jardín del complejo de departamentos donde vivian.

-Natsuki...

-¿Ocurre algo cariño? -Preguntó mientras ponia más mayonesa a su hamburguesa.

-No puedo comer esto... -Oculto su rostro detrás de sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira por ti misma...

Y ahi en medio de dos panes para hamburguesa se encontraba un pez de peluche que ahora era completamente negro...

-Natsuki no vuelvas acercarte a ningún pez en lo que te reste de vida...

Dejamos a nuestra peliazul favorita llorando a mares... Otra vez... Y volvemos con Nao y su pequeña hija enfrentando a los raros miembros de su familia, quienes recibirán una noticia que podría afectar la integridad de Natsuki.. (En serio me veo sexy en negro pero prefiero evitar que mi sensual ojiesmeralda muera).

-Milen les he reunido aqui pala habarles de algo impotaticimo -Decia como podía la pequeña ojiesmeralda de cabellera azul con algunos toques rojos.

-¿Ocurre algo Julieth chan? -Habló una mujer de cabello corto castaño.

-Shi tía, pimelo que nada hay que shelebal que el mapo de mi mamita linda se ha ido de la casha y apalte de esho ocule que tengo que buscal a mi veldadelo papá -Dijo firme la lequeña Julieth (adoro la forma de hablar de los niños pequeños porque suenan tan graciosos).

-¿Qué? -Dijó un pelirroja de mirada traviesa pero que en este momento tenia una mirada más fría de lo común -Puedes explicarnos qué ocurre Nao...

-Este... ¿Han escuchado sobre la evolución?

-Nao... -Si la voz fría de Midori daba miedo imaginen la voz de la dulce Youko en estado súper enojada...

-Juliethtieneotramadrenomematenporfavor -Lo dijo tan rápido que no se le entendio bien.

-Nao dilo más despacio por favor -Hablo Mikoto la única calmada de la familia.

-Resulta que Julieth tiene otra madre, no un padre... -Los nervios de la pelirroja se notaban a kilometros aunque intentaba disimularlo limandose las uñas.

-¿Intentas tomarnos el pelo Yuuki? -Definitivamente Youko estaba muy enojada como para llamar a su adorada amiga por su apellido.

-¡Es cierto! Su madre es Natsuki, hablo en serio...

Un profundo silencio se instalo en la sala de aquella mansión, miradas se intercambiaban, cabezas se movian afirmativa y negativamente, se hablaba solo con la mirada. Un acuerdo se formó. Solo la tos fingida de una pequeña pelinegra rompió el silencio.

-Bien -Dijo Youko -Si ese es el caso... Queda prohibida la entrada para Reito a esta casa otra vez y estoy de acuerdo con Mikoto chan de ponerle color a esta casa, más bien nos tomaremos unas ligeras vacaciones y después nos mudaremos.

Todos asintieron a lo dicho y la pequeña Julieth no hacia más que sonreir, además de saber que tenia otra madre eso le entusiasmaba demasiado, tanto que queria saltar pero se aguanto como señorita educada que es, primero debia oir todo lo que decian los adultos.

-Iremos por la cabeza de Natsuki... Mikoto prepara tu mejor arma, Midori consigue toda la información necesaria y no regreses hasta que me traigas la ubicación exacta de esa mujer... Nao trae tu estupido trasero para aca y deja de estar ahí recargada en la entrada de la sala -La pelirroja se movio rápido y se sento junto a la mujer -Ordena... Y prepara las maletas de todos.

-Ok -Dijieron todos.

-¿Cómo dijieron? -Todos pusieron posición de firmes haciendo un saludo estilo militar.

-¡Si señora!

-¡Pues muevan sus estupidos traseros! Encontraremos a esa estupida peliazul aunque sea lo último que hagamos...

Y si querido público Nao ya no sera la única que lleve un arma mientras busca a nuestra pobre protagonista.

Volviendo con la familia de Mai, ellos envian a sus hijos a buscar a Natsuki.

-Chicos solo sean cuidadosos, una vez que encuentren a Natsuki chan dejen que sea su hermana quien hable con ella -Dijo Matsuri -No me dejen huerfana a mi nieta por favor.

-Esta bien/Intentare -Contestaron al mismo tiempo Arika y Takumi.

-Hijos mios recuerden llevar sus armas, sobre todo llamarme cuando la encuentren -Hablo el patriarca.

Los hijos menores asintieron dandole a su padre una sonrisa que indicaba que confiara en ellos.

-¡Voy por mi madre Natsuki! ¡Estoy contenta! -El entusiasmo se notaba en la pequeña de ojos bicolor.

-Extraño a Natsuki chan -Admitio la joven madre -Pronto estaremos juntas como debio ser desde un principio, ya no volveremos a separarnos -Sonrió.

Asi las familias Tokiha y Yuuki se organizaron para buscar a Natsuki Kuga Kruger quien no tenia idea de lo que se le venia encima (rezaré por tu alma mi sexy peliazul).

Pero esperen, eso no es todo, porque el día de hoy la familia de Shizuru se enteraria de que ella esta embarazada... Digamos que nuestra querida Natsuki no es la persona favorita de el señor Suegro como ella le llama. Asi que volvamos con ellas pero esta vez estan frente a la puerta de una gran mansion (maldita pobreza...).

-Natsuki ¿por qué te ves llenita? -Preguntó la peliocre al notar que la ropa de la peliazul estaba algo apretada a su cuerpo.

-Traigo puesto mi chaleco antibalas -Su mirada era firme.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto... Él no te va a perseguir por toda la casa con sus perros de caza y su escopeta -Dijo suspirando y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Se nota que no conoces a tu padre -Entecerro los ojos.

Momento despues se escucho un disparo y una ventana se rompió al salir por ella una peliazul que huia a paso apresurado de su suegro, el cual soltó a sus perros y cargaba su escopeta en manos apuntando hacia donde corria la mujer de ojos color esmeralda, esperemos sigan siendo de ese color los ojos...

Seguramente se preguntaran qué ocurrio hace unos minutos, pues veran, ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la sala principal de la mansion. Natsuki al lado de Shizuri, el suegro frente a ellas y a su lado su hija menor y la madre de la peliocre.

-¿Y bien cuál es la gran noticia? -Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños claros con algunas canas y ojos azul, era un hombre de aspecto serio y atractivo, su mirada cambia de dulce para su hija a una asesina para Natsuki.

-Papi -la peliocre tomó la palabra -Estoy embarazada -Sonrió enormemente.

-¡Oh por dios voy a ser abuela! -Esta vez habló una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rubi.

-Estoy chiquita para ser tío -Dijo un chica de ojos azules y cabello negro de 15 años de edad.

-Hija mia... Felicidades -Sonrió calidamente el suegro -Supongo que dejaras a Kruger y te iras con el padre de tu hijo, debes presentarmelo porque debo felicitarlo -Sonrió con burla hacia Natsuki.

-Gracias señor -Dijo Natsuki mirando fijamente al suegro haciendo que este se sintiera por un momento confundido, pero volvió rapidamente a su mirada dura.

-Niña vete de una vez.

-Papito no entiendes... Natsuki es el "padre" de mi hija.

-¿¡Qué!? -El hombre miraba confundido a su hija.

-Ya viste las noticias, ya hay mujeres que han dado un paso a la evolución, Natsuki es una de ellas, puede embarazar y yo soy la prueba.

-Kruger...

-¿Si señor?

-Estas muerta...

Y en ese instante saco su escopeta que tenia escondida debajo de su sillon y comenzó a disparar en dirección hacia Natsuki, afortunadamente ella se habia estado entrenando para este día.

-¡Corre Natsuki corre! -Grito el joven Viola alentando a su cuñada para que sobreviviera.

-Hija...

-Ara ¿Qué ocurre mamita? -Miró a su madre con curiosidad.

-¿De qué sirvieron los infinitos documentales que te hice ver sobre los embarazos? -Alzo una de sus cejas mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-...

Despues de algunas horas de persecución sin sentido y que las municiones se acabaran, nuera y suegro quedarón completamente rendidos y tirados en el suelo, mientras los perros hace rato se habian quedado dormidos.

-Te odio Kruger.

-Lo sé -Suspiró -Pero cuidare de su hija y su nieta con mi vida...

-Cualquier otro en tu lugar hubiera corrido hacia la calle y jámas vuelto a pisar este hogar, pero te quedaste hasta que no tuve con que dispararte... Tienes agallas pero eres idiota...

-¿Gracias? -Dijo con duda la ojiesmeralda.

-Bienvenida a la familia... Pero no cantes victoria aun te odio, me robaste a mi nenita y no contenta con eso la embarazas -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -Estupjda nuera -Desvio la mirada -Pero sabes...

-Digame

-Mi nieta me va a querer más a mi que a ti.

-... Eso lo veremos...

La mirada de ambos contrincantes chocó y descargas electricas se observaban alrededor haciendose notar que aun no eran amigos.

-Kruger.

-¿Si?

-¡Hija de tu padre tocaste a mi niña antes de casarte!

Y de nueva cuenta una persecución se llevo acabo en el viejo hogar de Shizuru, después de esto necesitaran comprar muebles nuevos.

Si Natsuki cree que hoy tuvo un día pesado ¿cómo será el día en que su pasado toque a la puerta de su hogar?

-La encontramos -Dijieron Midori y Mikoto enfrente de una decena de computadoras donde una gran cantidad de información era descargada y vista.

Y en otro lugar..

-No fue tan díficil encontrar su dirección, avisemos a nuestro Padre -Dijo Takumi.

-Suki estará feliz -Mencionó Arika sonriendo.

Nadie puede huir del pasado para siempre, tarde o temprano lo tendremos enfrente, esta es una lección que Natsuki aprendera pronto. Al menos por hoy Natsuki nuestra protagonista sobrevivó y la veremos en el capitulo 2. Te deseo mucha suerte Natsuki.

Continuara...

 **Extra 1:**

-Hola, hooolaaa ¿hay alguien ahi? -Dijo una peliocre de ojos rojos.

-Hola Shizuri san -Contestó la super narradora estrella de la galaxia.

-Ara ara ¿Eres la narradora san?

-Si ¿por?

-Explicame por qué emparejaron a MI NATSUKI con Mai san y Nao -Habló molesta mientras miraba como psicopata.

-Porque me caiste mal en Mai Otome -Dijo con simpleza la narradora.

-¿No podias emparejarlas con alguien más? -Preguntó aun más molesta.

-Ñeee le andas sonriendo a la cabeza de hierba (lease Tomoe) por eso me caiste mal, asi que es tu castigo -Se encogio de hombros.

-Tu te lo buscaste... -En sus manos aparecio una nagaitana muuuy afilada y peligrosa.

-Espera -Dijo valerosa la más espectacular narradora en todo el universo -Si evitas atacarme dejaré que te lleves a Natsuki para que le hagas lo que quieras por una hora sin interrumpción alguna.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si.

-Pero Natsuki no es de tu propiedad.

-Soy la narradora, todos hacen lo que yo diga.

-Trato hecho.

-Bien.

Y asi una pobre peliazul fue torturada de manera placentera según Shizuru, mientras la narradora grababa todo escondida en el armario del cuarto que le prestó a la peliocre, después ese video fue vendido por lo que la narradora que se hizo millonaria y se operó el rostro para que nadie la encontrara y pudiese matarla...

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Gracias por dejarme reviews owo me animaron para este capitulo, así como tambien agradezaco a quienes han puesto como favorita este fic y gracias a quienes la siguen.**

 **He elegido cambiar los papeles de los personajes, es que no soportaba la idea de Natsuki comprometida con alguien más que no fuese la espectacular y sensual Shizuru.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios y espero no defraudarlos, este fic es del mundo de MGLN owó pero lo adaptaré a Mai Hime, de tal modo que muchas cosas terminarán siendo diferentes.**

 **Aquellos que siguen Madre, tranquilos ese fic tiene para largo rato muajajaja.**

 **Se aceptan criticas, tesoros piratas, regalos y sidra owo**

 **Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

 _ **"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! Wiii me voy a escribir mi carta para día del niño.

Este capitulo va dedicado para los locos del mundo, que aun sintiendo que todo es un peso grande en la espalda son capaces de sonreir y ayudar a los demás, no se rindan algun día la locura entrara en más de un corazón y haran aquello que no esperaban hacer... Sonreir aun cuando esten llorando...


	3. CAPITULO 2 Recuerdos y explicaciones

_**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer este fic.**_

 _ **Algunos lectores no les ha gustado que sea otra persona la prometida de Natsuki, es por ello que he arreglado los anteriores capitulos para que sea ahora nuestra querida Shizuru la que este con ella. Porque yo tampoco aceptaba la idea de que Shizuru renunciará a nuestra querida peliazul, eso seria absurdo. Shizuru primero elimina al mundo antes de que le quiten a Natsuki.**_

 _ **Asi que he cambiado las cosas, les recomiendo volver a los anteriores capitulos para ver las diferencias.**_

 _ **Tengo algo más que informarles, ya que esto es una adaptación de mi fic original, cambiaré una variedad de cosas, porque simplemente el Shiznat es una cuestion diferente al Nanofate. Por ello advierto que algunas situaciones o personajes añadidos cambien la actitud y el fic tenga un rumbo distinto al original.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, empezamos.**_

Aclaraciones:

Ya se las saben... Y en casos especiales como utilización de pensamientos o canciones, cartas entre otras cosas iran en letra cursiva y centrado.

Eete capitulo nos explicará el pasado de Natsuki, asi que no habrá tanta locura, es que es el paso de la tristeza a la locura XD

¡Disfruten!

Por cierto estara dividido en 4 partes, pero como soy tan buena publique todo de una sola vez, osea que es un solo capitulo.

 **MADRE**

Cuando la vida de Natsuki iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podria imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Natsuki en su camino de Madre. Shizuru x Natsuki

 **No soy dueña de Mai Hime, si fuese su propietaria habria hecho que Takeda hubiese muerto en el primer capitulo y no tendriamos que verlo en ningun capitulo más... Y se vale soñar...**

 **MADRE**

 **CAPITULO 2 Recuerdos y explicaciones.**

Yo sabia que volverian, obviamente adoran a su amada narradora, como dicen por ahi... "Mientras el público ponga reviews seguira habiendo historia". Bueno no hablemos de mi sino de lo que nos interesa... Así es... ¿Cuándo me van a pagar? Ok... Eso no... Malvados... Empecemos con nuestro fic.

Era una mañana soleada, al menos asi lo sintió cierta peliazul que perezosamente abria los ojos en medio de un lugar desconocido.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? -Dijo con la ropa llena de polvo y un poco de lodo seco -¿¡Un desiertooo!? -Grito tan fuerte pero nadie la escucho -Veamos... Recuerdo haber llegado temprano al departamento, no tuve mucho trabajo y simplemente me sali... Al llegar a la puerta senti un tremendo miedo, tanto que tuve un escalofrio... Dude en abrir la puerta porque tenia un mal presentimiento -Pensaba en voz alta la dueña de la mirada color esmeralda mientras caminaba en circulos en el mismo lugar -De ahi no recuerdo nada...

Efectivamente Natsuki se encontraba en medio de un desierto sin recordar cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar.

-Un momento... ¡Oh por diooos! En el departamento estaban... Estaban... ¡Mierdaaa! ¡Tengo que regresar ahora mismo! -Se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos -¿Cómo rayos puede pasarme esto? Bien me lo decian "el pasado puede volver cuando menos lo esperas"... Bueno no crei que me pasaria a mi... Menos asi...

Natsuki se sentó en la arena, afortunadamente aun no estaba tan caliente pues recién empezaba el día.

 _"Primero hay que conseguir una brujula"_

 _"¿En serio?"_

 _"Estas siendo sarcastica, reconozco cuando lo eres"_

 _"Es que a veces me pregunto si eres o te haces idiota"_

 _"¡Oeh! No hace falta el uso de palabras insultantes a nuestra persona, te recuerdo que somos la misma"_

 _"Mira Natsuki... Estamos en medio de un desierto y no recordamos ni cómo llegamos... Y piensas que podemos encontrar una brujula en medio de la nada..."_

 _"Solo era una sugerencia"_

 _"Pues te doy una mejor opción... Usa la posición del sol para saber donde esta el oeste y de ahi facilmente recordaras donde esta el norte y para alla caminaremos"_

 _"Lo idiota es contagioso... ¿Verdad?"_

 _"Mi idea es muy logica y seria"_

 _"Pues ahora soy yo quien debe recordarte que en Fuka no hay desiertos... Ni por las ciudades vecinas hay uno..."_

-¡Doble mierdaaa! ¿¡Dónde carajos estoooy?! -Respiro profundamente y después junto las manos -Sé... Sé que nunca te he hablado por ninguna forma... Sé que no me he portado nada bien y que fue mala idea hecharle salsa picante en su café al idiota de Tomoe, pero creeme la tipa también te caeria mal a ti si tuvieses que aguantarla todos los días como yo... Sé que por eso no tuve mi regalo de navidad _(pero obtuve mucho carbon que utilice para hacer carne asada),_ posiblemente te preguntes por qué te estoy hablando en estos momentos... Solo te pido ayuda para regresar... ¡Porque sé que eres un canijo gordo mantecudo que te la pasas los 364 días del año rascandote la barriga! ¡Si te estoy hablando a ti! ¡Estupido Santa Claus ven en tu trineo y ayudame a llegar a mi casaaa!

Y asi dejamos a nuestra peliazul favorita haciendo berrinche en medio de un desierto a pocos días de haberse enterado de que Shizuru le dará una hija. Esperemos no muera deshidratada.

Algunos se preguntaran qué paso con Natsuki para que se convirtiera en la loquilla que es ahora, pues ella pasó por un camino muy dificil y triste, antes era "La fria Natsuki" ¿qué ocurrió para que dejara de ser la depresiva, solitaria y fria niña?

 _ **Capitulo 2. Parte y Natsuki: La chica triste.**_

Los días de Ntsuki desde su nacimiento fueron bastantes complicados y llenos de un gran peso sobre su espalda, criada con rigor por su padre y madrastra y humillada por los mismos. Siendo la hija mayor tuvo que soportar ser la más despreciada, pues su hermana menor era el precioso tesoro y ella simplemente un extra que no tomaban en cuenta, además de ser sirviente de su madratra y hermana, ser responsable de todo y ser culpada por todo... Y su forma de pensar era demasiado depresiva, no guardaba esperanzas para ella, cada día era sobrevivir, cada día era tan igual lleno de soledad.

 _"Estoy cansada de vivir... Ojalá pudiese quedarme dormida para siempre..."_

 _"Pero no podrías porque tu padre es tu pesadilla diaria"_

 _"¿Acaso no se supone que son los padres quienes deben enseñarte lo que es el amor? En vez de eso solo me ha sembrado odio por todo..."_

 _"Te odian desde la muerte de tu madre"_

 _"Pero aunque estuviera viva... Sería todo igual o peor... Mientras ella vivió siempre me ignoró... Para nadie de esta familia soy importante... Y lo peor seguir unas reglas tan injustas..."_

 _"Tener que ser la niña buena, ser obediente, causar orgullo, aprender todo lo que te piden, sobresalir en la escuela y escoger amistades que tu padre vea con buenos ojos"_

 _"Tener que madurar antes de tiempo, dedicarme al estudio y dejar la diversión de lado, nunca preocuparme por nadie más, solo preocuparme por los de mi sangre y rendir honor a mi familia..."_

 _"Evitar vergüenzas, evitar malas amistades y deshacerte de quienes no te den beneficio alguno"_

 _"Nunca creerme mejor que los demás aunque me comparen con un monton de inutiles, rendir respeto a todos sin importar las diferencias, exigir respeto para mi y no ser demasiado euforica..."_

 _"No cuentas con libertad, tu no decides tu vida sin consultar, no puedes ser una descepción, un error no debes cometer porque si lo cometes ese error es para siempre"_

 _"Debo seguir las reglas de la casa, solo yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi hermana y si se equivoca es mi culpa por no saber guiarla porque soy la mayor..."_

 _"No busques cosas que no traigan dinero a tu vida, deja de lado la locura, no puedes enfadarte, no mires mal, no te creas con derecho, no eres mejor que tu hermana y jamás lo serás"_

 _"Ser agradecida de que tengo quienes se preocupan por mi buen camino, debo respetar las preferencias sexuales de los demás pero no puedo atreverme a ser una desviada..."_

 _"Harás lo que se te pide y se espera más de lo que puedas dar, tu padre tienen la razón siempre aunque sea humano y también se equivoque"_

 _"No me puedo enamorar hasta que ya sea adulta, no seré adulta si no tengo hijos, seguiré siendo una cria si en edad adulta sigo soltera, soy una vergüenza sin importar lo que haga..."_

 _"Desviate del camino correcto y dejas de tener familia, elige tu libertad y las puertas de la que ha sido tu casa seran cerradas, busca tu felicidad y tu familia creerá que les das la espalda, pide respeto por tus preferencias y serás la mala de la historia"_

 _"Si dejó de ser tan perfecta yo seré la malvada hija, si dejo de culparme por las tonterias de mi hermana yo seré más culpable aun, si exigo la libertad que me ha sido arrebatada entonces ya no seré hija aunque nunca he sido tratada de esa forma..."_

 _"Ama lo que se te ha prohibido y estaras muerta para tu padre"_

 _"Luchar por mis sueños dejando las reglas que me han impuesto desde mi primer llanto en el mundo y se olvidaran de que existo..."_

Imaginate una vida asi... imaginate lo que es ser lo que no eres... por eso ella no era feliz y ni siquiera sabia que se sentia... No habia nadie que le dijiera que todo lo que temia era algo que debia abandonar y no abandonar lo que queria.

Esos eran los pensamientos de nuestra querida peliazul. Pero todo cambio en su último año de instituto cuando salvo a una pelinaranja de ser golpeada por un chico abusivo de la escuela. En ese momento Natsuki era muy diferente físicamente, no era alta sino más bien baja de estatura, su cabello lo tenia pintado de castaño porque no queria tener nada parecido a su fallecida madre, y siempre llevaba unos anteojos de cristal grueso para que nadie pudiese verle los ojos.

-La próxima vez que intentes defender a tus compañeras de un chico malo... Intenta llevar algo con que defenderte... Otro poco y te hubieran dado la paliza de tu vida -Miro entecerrando los ojos hacia la pelinaranja.

-Gracias por ayudarme... Pero... ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa como para haber dejado noqueado a aquel chico? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Un ladrillo.

-¿En serio?

-Siempre llevo un ladrillo conmigo -Se rasco la mejilla mientras sonreia.

-¿Por qué?

-No tenia dinero para una pistola...

-...

-¡Es broma! Solo queria aligerar el ambiente.

-Eres rara... Pero igual gracias por la ayuda -Hizó una reverencia -Mi nombre es Mai Tokiha.

-Un gusto yo soy Natsuki Kuga -Sonrió de forma natural, era la primer vez que no se esforzaba en hacer ese gesto.

La llegada de Mai le lleno de vida su existencia. Sin embargo eso también le traeria nuevas pruebas en su vida.

Mai se dio cuenta de todo lo que Natsuki vivia, del maltrato de su padre, de la humillación de su hermana, de la perdida de su madre. Y la apoyo incondicionalmente, se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Todo iria bien si estaban juntas, al menos eso creian ambas.

Pero a veces sin pensarlo sentimientos despiertan y otros mueren, en este caso nació algo extraño para las dos.

Poco a poco su acercamiento les hizo experimentar sensaciones bastante desconocidas pero muy lindas. Las cosas cambiaron el día en que Naraku Kuga padre de Natsuki se enfureció enormemente con nuestra protagonista porque su hija Alicia sufrió un pequeño accidente un día en que las hermanas fueron de compras, debido a esto golpeó tan fuerte a Natsuki que terminó en el hospital.

Y ese día ese cuarto de hospital fue testigo del cariño que Mai Tokiha sentia por Natsuki.

-¡Nuna más en su vida se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a Natsuki chan! -Habló enfurecida Mai.

-¿Quieeén te crees tu mocosa para hablarme asi? -La voz enfurecida de Naraku retumbaba en el cuarto.

-¡Una persona que si quiere a Natsuki y no como usted que dice ser su padreee!

-¿Y? Ella es mi hija y hará lo que yo diga.

-¡No! Ya no hará nada, ella se va conmigo. ¿ Entiende? Ella no regresara a esa casa jámas.

-Natsuki... -Observó a la castaña que permanecia en silencio recostada en la cama.

-... -La peliazul ahora castaña permanecia en silencio.

-Si sigues siendo amiga de esta estupida... Olvidate de ser mi hija...

-Usted no amenace a Nat chan -Mai seriamente observaba a Naraku.

-Padre... Yo... Yo...

-Vamos Natsuki, dile a esta intrusa que se largue de aquí y de tu vida, no la necesitas.

-Vete... -Dijo Natsuki.

-¿Natsuki? -La pelinaranja no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-Vete... Vete... ¡Vete! -Gritó -¡Vete de aquí padre y dejame en paz!

-¿Qué has dicho? -Naraku endurecio la mirada.

-He dicho que eligo seguir siendo amiga de Mai, eligo dejar tu casa padre y asi poder hacerte feliz... Nunca me quisiste ahi... Pues ya esta solucionado -Empezó a llorar -Solo debo irme y te dejaré en paz... Asi que por favor dejame en paz tu a mi...

Después de que Naraku se fuera Natsuki lloró más y Mai no viendo otro modo de calmarla simplemente... La beso... Después de ese beso vinieron más, siendo inocentes, puros.

Natsuki se mudó a casa de su prima Natasha que vivia en la misma ciudad, esta alegremente recibió a la castaña con la condición de que dejara de pintarse el cabello, por lo que volvió a ser peliazul para sorpresa de Mai, sin embargo siguió usando sus gruesos lentes. Natsuki empezó a ser más alegre y un poco más rara. Y un poco más libre, tanto que parecia una loquita cada vez que veia mayonesa en las tiendas intentaba comprarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, lo cual siempre traia problemas a Mai cuando intentaba separarla de todos esos frascos de mayonesa.

-Natsuki... Deja esos frascos... Debemos irnos...

-¡No!

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Seguramente cuando regrese mañana para intentar comprarlos alguien más se los habrá llevado.

-Ni modo... -Agarra a Natsuki de un pie y comienza arrastrarla a la salida.

-¡No me separes de los amores de mi vidaaa! -Hacia pucheros e intentaba safarse del agarre de la pelinaranja.

-No seas infantil.

-Te da envidia que la mayonesa si me hable y a ti te ignore -Se cruzó de brazos dejandose arrastrar.

-Ya te lo he dicho... La mayonesa no habla...

-¡Por la boca no! Usa telepatia, me habla en mi cabeza.

-Tienes mucha imaginación.

-¡Amores de mi vida volveré! -Dijo mientras desaparecia en la puerta de salida de la tienda de la esquina.

-¡Y yo soy el amor de tu vida no lo olvides! -Se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Mai a lo lejos.

Cuando Mai cumplió los 19 años Natsuki tenia 22, una estaba en la universidad y la otra estaba por graduarse. Ambas se habian hecho novias despues de un ataque de celos que tuvó Mai al ver que Natsuki era muy seguida por un tal Sergey Wong, el único chico que se atrevió a defenderla de Alicia, pero que tuvó que mudarse por lo que no tuvieron contacto por años hasta que regreso y se hizó compañero de carrera de Natsuki

-No entiendo...

-¡Natsuki! ¿En serio?

-No veo las dobles intenciones

-¡Te come con la mirada!

-¡Oh por dios!

-Por fin te has dado cuenta.

-¡Lo sabia! Algo me lo decia... ¡Tengo cara de hamburguesa!

-Ves solo era cuestion de... ¿¡Qué!?

-Cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre me decia que tenia cara de hamburguesa porque cuando estaba embarazada se le antojo una y mi padre nunca se la compró, por eso cuando nací mi cara parecia hamburguesa... ¡Mai eres cruel! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

-¡Deja de hacerte la idiota! -Alzó la voz desesperada.

-¡No me tienes paciencia! -Acusó la paliazul.

-¡Eres mi novia no tienes porque andar dejando que se te acerquen demasiado! -Dijo un poco histerica la pelinaranja.

-¡No me grites! Además -Detuvo de golpe sus palabras -Espera... No desayune esta mañana y el hambre suele provocar alusinaciones en la gente. Asi que te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta y amable que me repitas lo que has dicho, porque debido a mi estomago vacio es posible que hayas dicho algo que sonaba similar a lo que creo que dijiste, pero que seguramente no dijiste en realidad.

-Mi novia es una idiota... -Una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza mientras miraba el cielo y suspiraba derrotada -Vamos por algo de comer.

-Ok.

Mientras ambas disfrutaban de un rico emparedado Natsuki de repente empezó ahogarse con su alimento lo que provoco que tociera y Mai le diera unos "golpesitos" en la espalda de una forma "amorosa".

-¿¡Noviaaa!? -Grito Natsuki tirando su comida en el piso.

-¿Hasta ahora reaccionas?

-¡Siii! -Empezó a saltar de manera euforica por todo alrededor de Mai.

Desde ese dia empezó un noviazgo complicado para Mai Tokiha, sin embargo eso la hacia feliz. Incluso celebraron la ocasión teniendo una velada romantica.

-Vaya Natsuki no sabia que planearas quedarte conmigo a solas en el departamento de tu prima, hacerme la cena y que hagamos "esto y aquello" - Habló mientras sostenia la copa de vino y miraba a Natsuki.

-¿Eeeh? -Natsuki estaba totalmente sonrojada, tanto que salia humo de su cabeza.

-He esperado mucho tiempo -Se levantó y camino seductoramente hasta la peliazul que estaba confundida.

-Es... Espera Mai... Cre... Creo que estamos un poco apresuradas... -Nuestra pobre peliazul tartamudeaba.

-Claro pero creo que tu ya estas bastante exitada -Sonrió triunfante.

Y si señoritas y señores paso lo que tenia que pasar... Natsuki corrió... Y después se regresó.

-Pense que no volverias -Dijo bostezando la pelinaranja -Es tarde debo irme.

Mai se puso de pie y camino directo a la salida, pero fue detenida por nuestra protagonista.

-Mai...

-Tranquila... Solo estaba bromeando _... a este paso nos quedaremos sin acción hasta que lleguemos a la tercera edad..._ Lo haremos cuando te sientas lista -Sonrió

Natsuki se quitó los anteojos dejandolos en una mesa cercana, miro fijamente a Mai quien se impresiono por el color de ojos que poseia, la peliazul se acerco aun más y simplemente la beso de una forma muy tierna y un poco torpe, pronto ese beso se hizo más intenso y las manos de ambas empezaron a moverse inquietas, los cuerpos de ambas danzaban al compas de alguna melodia inexistente pero que seguian sin parar. Pronto la piel de ambas fue expuesta al ir desapereciendo ropa.

-Mai -Gimió la paliazul al sentir los labios de la pelinaranja haciendo presión en su cuello.

-Más -Dijo la pelinaranja mientras mordia hambrienta el cuello de su novia.

Ambas estaban más que listas y dispuestas a dar un paso en su relación, ellas querian hacerlo aunque por dentro tenian miedo, pues era la primera vez para ambas.

Esa noche sus gemidos resonaron en aquella pequeña habitación, se exploraron mutuamente intentando memorizar con sus dedos el cuerpo de la otra. Dulces y apasionadas fueron, sin importar que los más ocultos deseos fuesen revelados esa misma noche.

-Te amo -Dijo Natsuki mientras la pelinaranja besaba sus pechos.

-Yo también te amo Natsuki -Dijo la pelinaranja antes de acariciar la mejilla de la peliazul y capturar su boca.

Fueron dos, fueron una, fueron ellas solas a su modo demostrandose amor...

Natsuki compró un pequeño departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, esto era un secreto para su adorable novia. Ahi fue donde conoció a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes similares a los suyos pero más claros. La peliazul iba cada fin de semana al departamento para pintar, arreglar y amueblarlo poco a poco.

-Ese sillón se ve bastante pesado -Habló una chica pelirroja al ver a Natsuki intentando subir un mueble por las escaleras.

-Bueno no seria dificil si el ascensor no estuviese descompuesto -Contestó fatigada nuestra protagonista.

-Deja que te ayude.

Asi ambas chicas subieron las escaleras por cinco pisos cargando un sillón.

-¡Gracias! Sin tu ayuda jamas hubiera llegado.

-De nada, bueno debo irme -Dijo con aburrimiento.

La pelirroja empezó a bajar las escaleras pero es sujetada de un brazo por lo que detiene su marcha.

-¿En qué piso vives?

-En el primero -Dijo la chica molesta por el atrevimiento.

-Pudiste irte sin ayudarme pero no lo hiciste.

-Estabas haciendolo sola... No podia dejarte asi.

-En verdad muchas gracias. Soy Natsuki Kuga y será un honor ser tu vecina.

-Un gusto conocerte cachorra -Sonrió haciendo sonrojar un poco a la peliazul -Mi nombre es Nao Yuuki y tengo 18 años, asi que ya sabes... Soy mayor de edad y vivo solita, cuando gustes salimos a tomar una copa -Sonrió picara.

-¿Celebramos algo? -Natsuki era a veces muy inocente.

-Vaya será más dificil tomarte el pelo ¡serás todo un reto! -Su sonrisa se amplió.

Y asi empezó la amistad de Nao, donde sonrojar a Natsuki era todo un reto porque no entendia las indirectas o tal vez era muy inocente. Sin embargo ambas se dieron cuenta de que eran compatibles pues tenian gustos similares.

Todo iba bien hasta que las amistades de Mai empezaron a cuestionar su sexualidad y sus familiares siempre le querian presentar algun buen chico. Pero lo que terminó por causarle miedo de perder a su familia fue su abuelo, el padre su madre.

-Mai escuchame muy bien -Dijo un hombre pelinaranja de ojos verdes.

-Dime.

-Seria una verdadera descepción si todos aquellos rumores que te rodean a ti y a esa chica peliazul fuesen reales.

-¿Rumores?

-Si... Algunas personas las han visto demasiado cercanas... Tu sabes que no puede haber más que amistad entre dos mujeres... Lo sabes ¿verdad? -Cuestionó el hombre mayor en cuyo cabello se notaban las canas.

-¿Que tendría de malo? -Su voz sonaba segura -El amor es amor, no importa la edad, religión, nacionalidad... O genero...

-¡Callate! -Grito endufeciendo la mirada -Lo único que conseguiras será perder a tu familia, la gente te criticará, si llegas a tener hijos serán la burla de todos, eso no es normal, yo no tengo nietas anormales... ¿No crees que tus padres quieren verte con un buen hombre que te pueda dar una familia normal?

-Mis padres me amaran pese a todo... -Empezaba a sonar menos segura.

-Apenas tienes 19 años, no sabes lo que es la vida, no sabes lo malvado que es el mundo. ¿En verdad crees que pueda haber amor? Tal vez estas confundida, me has hablado sobre el pasado de esa chica... ¿Quién te asegura que ella te pudiese amar? Tal vez solo esta agradecida y se aferra a ti porque se siente en deuda. ¿Crees que la amas? ¿Qué pasa si el día de mañana resulta que solo te estabas guiando por la curiosidad de las sensaciones que despierta en ti?

-Hablas como si los rumores fueran ciertos...

-Si tu y esa chica resultan ser algo más que amigas ten por seguro que perderas a tu familia y me encargare de que esa peliazul conozca lo que en verdad es llorar...

Mai sabia que su abuelo no era una persona buena, su madre y su padre siempre le advirtieron lo peligroso que era. Pero ella nunca desconfió de él porque con ella siempre se portó tan bien y amable. Hablaron largo rato y toda la decisión que tenia la joven pelinaranja fue cayendo. Su abuelo era dulce pero ese hombre que tenia enfrente podia hacer más daño del que pudiese imaginar. Debia proteger a Natsuki, no dejaria que nadie volviera a lastimarla.

-Jamas perdone a tu padre por llevarse a mi única hija... Pero le deje con vida porque logró huir bastante lejos hasta que los encontre con una niña igual a mi, a excepción de los ojos... La chica peliazul no se salvará por nada del mundo... -Dijo aquel hombre una vez que Mai se habia ido de su casa.

Poco a poco Mai puso distancia con su novia, quien pensó que se debia a las clases que no le daban tiempo para salir más seguido juntas. Pero un día ocurrió que Tate Yuichi apareció en la vida de ambas.

-Te presento a Tate mi mejor amigo en la universidad -Dijo una sonriente Mai.

-Un gusto yo soy Natsuki -Habló cortes pero desconfiada la peliazul.

-Aja igual -Dijo indiferente el cara de maricon (me cae mal).

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal, la desconfianza creció en Mai porque el maricon le sembró dudas sobre el comportamiento de Natsuki, su abuelo le decia lo mal que era tener a alguien tan inutil en su vida como lo es Kuga.

-¿Salimos hoy?

-¿Estas preguntando u ordenandome? -La pelinaranja miraba molesta a Natsuki.

-Hemos discutido mucho y solo quiero que estemos bien...

-Me estas culpando. Además hoy tengo que salir.

-¿Me estas evitando? Ya van varias veces que declinas mi invitación y sales con otras personas

-Saldre con Tate, no digas otras personas él tiene nombre.

-¡Otra vez el cara de maricon!

-Yo hago lo que quiero.

-Perdon... Pero yo...

-¡Natsuki saaan! -Grito Sergey quien corria en dirección de la peliazul -Al fin te encuentro... Anda que llegaremos tarde a la función de cine -Dijo sonriente mostrando los boletos que traia en sus manos.

-¿¡Cineee!? -Mai estaba totalmente molesta.

-¿Eh? -Natsuki no sabia de lo que hablaba Sergey.

-¡Has lo que quieras idiota! -Le dijo a Natsuki marchandose rápido.

-Mai... ¿Cuando quede de ir contigo Sergey? -Estaba confundida por lo ocurrido.

-Tu amigo Tate me dijo que le pediste de favor que me avisara porque estabas hablando con Mai san -Sonreia.

-Ese maldito...

Y asi Mai empezó a ignorar más a Natsuki. Todo hasta que su abuelo murió en un accidente, ella quedo tan afectada que intento sentirse mejor, por lo que accedio a salir con Tate, a lo que él aprovecho para embriagarla y tener relaciones con ella. Mai al despertar en un cuarto que no era suyo y ver a él a su lado se sintió destrozada, le habia fallado a Natsuki.

Pasaron unos días desde lo ocurrido, y nuestra peliazul favorita fue en busca de Mai.

-Mai... Supe lo de tu abuelo -Dijo la peliazul sentandose en la orilla de la cama de Mai quien estaba recostada tapada con la sabana hasta la cabeza -No te dire que te comprendo porque no se exactamente que estas sintiendo en este momento, tal vez estas tristes, o enojada, no lo sé...

Natsuki se subió a la cama y termino recostada a espaldas de la pelinaranja quien no se movia pero estaba completamente atenta a todo los movimientos de la peliazul.

-Lo único que sé es que soy bastante egoista y aprovechando que tu madre me ha pedido que te cuide mientras ella no este.. Quiero decirte que te he extrañado mucho y que me has hecho falta... Que si estas enojada puedes golpearme y desquitar conmigo tu furia, o puedo abrazarte si quieres llorar, o puedes ignorarme mientras permanezco aqui quieta a tu lado... Solo tienes que saber que aqui seguire a tu lado... Aun cuando todos se fueran seguire aqui... Sé que no he sido una buena novia y lo siento mucho, no te prometo mejorar porque sé bien que ser mejor no me es posible... Pero si puedo aprender como debo ser para ayudarte, pero debes enseñarme porque soy muy torpe...

Mai lloraba mientras escuchaba a Natsuki hablar, salió debajo de las sabanas y la vio directamente a los ojos pues no traia puesto los lentes. Siempre amo sus ojos que aunque tenian una infinita tristeza ella siempre era capaz de sonreir y compararse a un rayo de sol, era algo que Mai admiraba de ella, esa fortaleza para levantarse apesar de caer una y otra vez.

-Natsuki...

-Dime.

-Solo quedate callada y abrazame.

-Lo que tu ordenes -Mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas se recostaron tranquilamente sin hacer nada más.

-Te extañe Natsuki.

La chica se giró para mirar directamente a Natsukk para después besarle. Ese día fueron una otra vez, Natsuki para demostrar el amor que sentia por la pelinaranja, Mai para borrar cualquier rastro de su error y quedarse con la única persona que amará el resto de su vida.

Mai guardo como secreto lo ocurrido con Tate y al mismo tiempo se alejó de él. Pero hay veces en que parece que todo mejora solo para sorprendernos con nuevas dificultades.

-Anda Mai, deja que te lleve al hospital, esos mareos me preocupan.

-No es nada.

Al final Natsuki logró convencer a Mai a la cual le hicieron unos analisis que esta misma se hizo cargo de recoger.

-Esto no puede ser cierto... No por favor... No... Yo... Yo estoy embarazada...

Una horas antes de recibir los resultados Mai y Natsuki habian quedado de irse juntas para vivir en otro lugar.

-¿Estas segura de querer hablar a solas con tus padres?

-Si Natsuki, si ellos intentan prohibirme irme contigo me será más facil escaparme en la noche. Asi que esperame en la estación del tren a las 9 que es la penultima salida.

-Ok, nos vemos esta noche -Besó la mejilla de su novia sin saber lo que pasaria después.

Eran casi las 8 pm cuando Mai aun estaba concentrada en el papel que descansaba en su mesa que sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¿Tate?

-Hola Mai -El chico traia un ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche -¿Podemos hablar?

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado...

-Será la única vez, prometo no molestarte después.

Tate tenia planeado convencer a Mai de intentar llevar una relación.

-Esta bien... Pasa...

Una vez adentro el inutil que nadie quiere se sentó.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

-Claro.

Un papel que se encontraba en la mesa llamó del tipo, por lo que procedió a leerlo.

-Aqui tienes... -Dijo Mai extendiendo la mano que sostenia el vaso con agua.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

-¿¡Por qué lees algo que no es tuyo?! -Se habia enfurecido.

-¡Responde! -Él exigió.

-Dos meses -Se resignó en contestar...

-Hace dos meses tu y yo... ¿Voy a ser padre? -Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Mai intentó decir que no... Pero ¿Natsuki? Definitivamente era de Tate, no habia estado con ningun otro hombre.

Natsuki no quizó dejar sola a su novia enfrentando a sus padre, ella también hablaría con los Tokiha... Aunque muriese en el intento.

 _"Se valiente... Ya casi llegas"_

 _"Insistó en haberla esperado en la estación era un mejor plan"_

 _"No soy una cobarde"_

 _"¿En serio?"_

 _"Si"_

 _"Entonces... ¿Por qué estas temblando y no has tocado el timbre?"_

No tocó timbre simplemente se metió preparada para lo que sea... Excepto para lo que presenció...

-Señores Tokiha... Mai y yo seremos padres... Asi que les pidó por favor que no la culpen de nada, yo me haré cargo de ella y de mi hijo -Dijo decidido.

-¿Mai?... -Natsuki tenia una mirada confundida... Se suponia que ella iba a defender su noviazgo con la pelinaranja... No a escuchar que ella y ese hombre estaban dispuestos a formar una familia.

-Natsuki -Susurró la pelinaranja...

-Lo siento entre sin tocar el timbre -Habló neutral mientras sus ojos perdian brillo -Es un momento familiar...

-Traquila Kuga san, sé que Mai es tu mejor amiga y que has venido a dar apoyo... Te lo agradezco por cierto ¿te gustaria ser la madrina de mi hijo? -Dijo de manera inocente pero él sabia por lo que habia observado que Natsuki no queria como amiga a Mai.

-Gracias pero no podré... Voy a mudarme esta misma noche... Solo vine a despedirme.

Se acerco a su "novia" y la abrazó fuertemente, se acercó a su oido y le habló en voz baja.

-Mai vente conmigo...

-Estoy embarazada...

-Los cuidare a ambos...

-Pero te falle.

-¿Lo amas?

-No.

-¿Me amas?

-Si.

-Entonces vamonos juntas...

-¿No me preguntaras por qué me acoste con él?

-No... Tu tienes una explicación ¿verdad?

-Estaba muy tomada... Fue después del funeral de mi abuelo...

-Vamonos por favor...

-No.

-No me dejes...

-No puedo... -Lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro -No puedo negarle a mi hijo una familia, no puedo dejarlo sin padre... No quiero que mi familia me odie... No puedo irme contigo Natsuki...

-Cuidate Mai...

Natsuki se volteó y miro a los miembros de aquella familia, sabia que si el estupido no cuidaba bien de Mai ellos se encargarian de castigarlo severamente.

-Tate -La voz de Natsuki sonó bastante terrorifica en es momento -¿Me permites unas palabras en el jardin?

-Vale -Se mostraba valiente pero por dentro lleno de miedo.

Natsuki estando una vez en el jardin trasero de la casa golpe tan furte con su puño el rostro de Tate que le rompió la nariz, aprovechando que estaba tirado en el piso se le fue encima golpeandolo tan fuerte como podía descargando toda la furia que tenia.

-La próxima vez que intentes aprovecharte de la tristeza de Mai o de alguna otra mujer recuerda todo el dolor que estas sintiendo en este momento -Lo sujetaba del cabello sacudiendolo como muñeco -Más te vale que les cuides o te juro que cuando tú y yo nos volvamos a ver y me entere de que no has sabido protejerles me encargare de quitarte lo poco que te hace hombre -La mirada de Natsuki estaba vacia y su sonrisa deforme le daba un aire aterrador.

Cuando los señores Tokiha salieron a ver que ocurria y Natsuki salió corriendo ignorando los gritos de Mai. Llegó cansada a casa de su prima.

-¿Qué haces aqui Natsuki? Pensé que ya te habias marchado -Dijo una chica alta.

-¿Conoces a Chie y Aoi?

-Si.

-Ellas son amigas de Mai, quiero que cuando nazca su hijo me avises por favor, deseo venir a conocerlo.

-Crei que te irias con tu mejor amiga al departamento que compraste.

-Ya no... Resulta que esta embarazada y hará su propia familia... Acabó de perder la última salida del tren...

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-No.

-Ven, te tengo una sorpresa.

Ambas se dirigieron a un taller cercano.

-Natsuki hoy es tu cumpleaños número 23 ¡Felicidades! Apenas son las 12 am pero mejor de una vez celebremos.

Enfrente de ambas, una hermosa moto negra con detalles azules se encontraba adornado por un enorme moño rojo.

-Me ahorraste el envió -Sonrió.

-¿Es una ducati?

-Exacto.

La ojiesmeralda se acercó lentamente a la moto, paso sus dedos suavemente por ella y sonrió recuperando por un momento el brillo de sus ojos.

-Gracias... Es hermosa.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a celebrar?

-Quiero irme en este preciso momento.

-No seas aguafiestas -Frunció el ceño cruzandose de brazos.

-Mai era mi novia... Y justamente hoy que nos escapariamos juntas me enteró que esta embarazada de un imbecil, le rogue que se fuera conmigo a pesar de eso... Pero ella eligió quedarse con él aunque no lo ama... Solo para darle a su hijo una familia "normal"...

-Natsuki... -Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, suavizando su mirada.

-Primero mi padre me negó su cariño solo para querer a Alicia... Y ahora Mai me niega su amor solo para quedarse con un idiota por ser el padre de su hijo... ¿Tan malo es esperar que me eligan? -Natsuki no lloró.

-Vete Natsuki... Aqui nada te detiene... Ya no...

En ese instante Natsuki tomó su última maleta y arrancó su moto a toda la velocidad que podía, no era tan estupida como algunos pensaban, fue cuidadosa hasta llegar a su nuevo departamento.

El ascensor seguia sin servir, compró unas cervezas y se sento en las escaleras a tomar sola.

-Es muy tarde para que estes aqui sola -Dijo una pelirroja que se limaba las uñas.

-Hoy cumplo años -Mencionó mientras habria otra lata de cerveza.

-¿Estas bien?

-No...

-Ven vamos a mi departamento -Extendió su mano hacia Natsuki para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Una vez ambas adentro empezaron a beber y platicar.

-¿Donde fuiste? -Preguntó curiosa la ojíesmeralda.

-Sali con un chico que resultó ser un estupido, solo buscaba llevarme a la cama.

-Que idiota.

-Si, por eso lo deje atado en la cama del hotel.

-Malvada.

-Él se lo busco.

Después de unas cuantas bebidas más y unas botellas de tequila que tenia Nao guardadas empezaron a intentar mantener una conversación coherente.

-Y shi como vesh me han dejalo por un pendazo de mierda.

-Yo por eso nuuunca me enamorare, todo lo que no puedash controlar no vale la pena, hay que ser parte de los politicos y crearemosh una ley antiamor.

-¡Muy buena idea!

-¡Salud por ello!

Y asi Natsuki terminó dormida en el suelo y Nao en la mesa de la cocina en una posición bastante complicada.

 _ **Capitulo 2. Parte 2. Nao y Natsuki: La chica atrevida pero aun triste.**_

Cuando ves que todo a tu alrededor se destruye siempre habrá quienes se queden observando llorando, otros simplemente dejaran que todo se destruya y no haran nada más, otros intentaran repararlo y otros como Natsuki empezaran de nuevo...

Habia pasado meses desde que se mudó, Nao se habia convertido en alguien de mucha confianza, mantenia contacto constante con su prima. Un día recibió la llamada menos esperada.

-Natsuki el hijo de Mai ya nació -Dijo su prima atraves del telefono.

Días después Kuga montó su moto y fue hacia la casa de los Tokiha, simplemente subió a escondidas hasta el cuarto de Mai. La vio durmiendo y silenciosamente se acercó a la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama de la pelinaranja. Ahi una bebe se encontraba, su cabecita sin cabello alguno no le permitio a la peliazul si habia heredado la cabellera de Mai.

-Hola pequeña -Habló lo más bajo que pudo -Eres muy linda igual que tu mami, sabes yo extrañaba verla pero creo que extrañare verte más a ti... Y eso que acabo de conocerte, no le digas nada a Mai porque se pone muy celosa luego -Sonrió y le guiño -Se una buena niña siempre y no permitas que Tate te la robe nunca, tu debes ser su único amor de ahora en adelante.

Natsuki con cuidado tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos tratando de no despertarla.

-Sabes he visto fotos de tu mamá de cuando era tan pequenita como tú y estoy convencida de que te pareces demasiado a ella, me pregunto de qué color seran tus ojos y tu cabello... -Tomó una de sus manitas con su mano.

La observó largo rato y sin esperarlo aquella pequeña mano envolvio su dedo indice agarrandolo con fuerza.

-Vaya eres una niña muuuy fuerte, tu protejeras a Mai por mi ¿verdad? -Lágrimas caian por sus ojos -No sabes lo que daria por ser tu mamá también... Pero no tuve ese gran honor -Como pudo se tomo una foto con la bebita -Me llevó un pequeño recuerdo... -Besó la pequeña frente y procedió a ponerla de nueva cuenta en la cuna.

Se acercó a Mai y la observó un largo rato, acarició lentamente su rostro y beso sus labios suavemente.

-Te extraño tanto... Me será muy dificil seguir viviendo sin ti... Pero lo lograré para no ser una molestia para ti, no sere un estorbo... Se feliz con tu familia mi hermoso primer amor...

Mai sintió en sueños algo tibio en sus labios y después algo frio en su mano que descansaba cerca de su cara. Al abrir los ojos vio la ventana abierta totalmente.

-Es extraño... Estoy segura de haberla cerrado... ¿Agua? -Dijo al ver unas pequeñas gotas en su mano -Estan saladas... -Probó estas gotas.

Ha pasado un año y medio desde que Mai habia elegido quedarse al lado del padre de su hija, Natsuki por su parte trabajaba y se hacia cada vez más cercana a Nao.

-Veamos por aqui -Dijo mirando hacia un lado del pasillo -Veamos por aca- Miró hacia el sentido contrario -Área despejada.

Comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado hasta que sintió que la tiraban al suelo.

-¡Cachorra! -Dijo de forma cantarina una pelirroja con sonrisa felina -¿Los tragiste?

-"Hola Natsuki, buenos días" ¿Donde estan tus modales? -Entecerro los ojos.

-No te preocupes por mis modales -Sonrió -Dame mi encargo.

-Insistó en llevarte a "Estafadores Anomimos", esto ya es una seria adicción.

-Claro y yo te llevo a un bailecito privado y me daras dinero para verme -Besa la mejilla de la peliazul -Sabes que lo deseas -Sonrió picara.

-Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas -Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas -No entiendo como es que logras cometer tanta estafa.

-Ventajas de ser yo -Dijo triunfante.

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche? -Caminaban una al lado de la otra.

-Pesimo... Me cambiare a tu bando.

-¿Eh?

-Me haré lesbiana, los hombres son una mierda... Asi que Natsuki... ¡Soy toda tuya tomame mujer! -Dijo trepandose a la espalda de la peliazul.

-Bajate y deja de decir esas cosas, en primer lugar no tengo tan pesimo gusto -La pelirroja la miro ofendida -En segundo lugar te llevo algunos años y te falta vivir y en tercer lugar tu solo me quieres porque te traigo tus mandados.

-Me ofendes -Le apunto con él dedo -Quiero el divorcio.

-¡Ni siquiera estamos casadas!

-Lo solucionamos ahorita.

-¿Ah?

-¡Hay que casarnos! -Dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar y cuando miró hacia donde estaba la peliazul se dio cuenta de que estaba sola -...Aguafiestas.

Lo que nuestra querida protagonista no sabia es que Nao cada vez más hacia todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo a su lado.

-¡Nadie me deja hablando sola!

-Yo si.

-¡Cachorra! -La regaño.

-Ok perdon.

Ambas estaban sentadas una enfrente de la otra comiendo en silencio, pero la peliazul habló.

-El día que te enamores vas a llorar...

-¿Qué?

-Es en serio Nao no me mires como si estuviera loca... Vas a llorar y te va a doler, lloraras de alegria o tristeza, te vas a negar, luego resignar y al último aceptarlo. Tu sabras si eso se queda como un comienzo o le das seguimiento.

-¿Tu que harias si me enamoro?

-Me pongo a reir.

-¡Te vas a burlar!

-No es por burla... Sino por dicha pues vas a saber que es amar. Tu misma has dicho que nunca has amado...

-¿Quieres jugar? -Cambio la conversación.

-¿A qué?

-A pocky.

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes las baritas de galleta cubierta con chocolate.

-Vale solo explicame las reglas.

-Sencillo ambas debemos comenzar a comer de cada extremo y seguirle hasta que se acabe -Puso un pocky en sus labios -Anda.

Natsuki tomó en otro extremo y comenzaron a comer hasta que sus rostros estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Como termina el juego? -pregunto una nerviosa peliazul.

-Asi -Dijo la pelirroja mientras comia el último trozo rozando ligeramente los labios de la otra.

Ambas se sonrojaron al separarse, sintiendo sus corazones acelerarse, Natsuki por si las dudas se aseguro de volver a unir sus labios.

-¿Natsuki? -Dijo Nao nerviosa por primera vez.

-Sabes a estafadora -Sonrió -Por fin pude ponerte nerviosa, es divertido con razón te gusta ponerme nerviosa.

Después de eso Nao puso como excusa que saludarse de beso en boca era buena idea entre ellas para ser más unidas. Pasó medio año asi hasta que Natsuki conoció a las amigas de su amiga.

-Tus amigas me dieron miedo.

-No pasa nada, mientras me respetes y llegue virgen al altar seguiras con vida.

-...

Y Nao seguia disfrutando de dejar sin habla a su peliazul preferida.

Pero hay veces que cuando creemos que todo ira mejorando con el tiempo te das cuenta de que no será asi.

-Tío no entiendo bien ¿el testamento de mi abuelo tiene en verdad esa clausula?

-Si Nao, debes casarte minimo en un año para poder heredar toda su fortuna...

-¿Hay algo que especifique el genero?

-¿De qué hablas?

-El matrimonio entre mujeres esta actualmente permitido, si me caso con una amiga ella no me pediria dinero alguno y no me veria forzada a cumplirle en la cama, en cambio un hombre si esperaria tanto el dinero como lo sexual.

-Es que la clausula habla de matrimonio donde el hijo o hija lleve la sangre de ambos para perdurar el linaje Yuuki, porque el apellido de tu esposo será dejado de lado.

-¡No soy un animal que puedan usar solo para tener crias! -Alzó la voz.

-O lo haces o todo para en manos del socio de tu abuelo, te recuerdo que tu madre esta muy enferma y necesita una operación muy costosa...

-No puedes hacerme esto... -Dijo suplicante.

-Lo lamento... Pero si estas enamorada casate de una vez...

-Pero si...

-¿Si es una mujer? Dejala... Después de todo el amor no es para siempre.

Nao estaba entre la espada y la pared, su madre la cuido desde que su padre las abandono y ella de niña estaba gravemente enferma. Nadie le dió esperanzas de que viviria pero su madre luchó con todo lo que pudo para conseguirle un milagro. Todos los ahorros que tenia para su vejez los gasto en la operación que devolvió la salud a su hija.

-Tal vez no es amor... -Pensó Nao mientras estaba sentada enas escaleras donde siempre se sentaba Natsuki.

-¿Hola? -Habló Natsuki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -¿Estas bien? -Se agacho y beso suavemente los labios de la pelirroja y en ese momento el corazón de ambas latio a prisa.

Era algo que ocurria cada vez que se besaban, algo calido las invadia y a veces sentian que se descontrolaban. Natsuki conocia de antemano esa sensación, porque le pasaba cada vez que beso a Mai años atras. Pero para Nao era una nueva sensación, algo desconocido que aunque le hacia sentir bien también la asustaba, algo que no podia controlar.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco aburrida.. Bueno más bien preocupada -Admitió Nao.

-Es por tu madre ¿verdad?

-Necesita urgentemente la operación... Pero aun no acompletamos el dinero.

-Yo también ayudare, tengo algunos ahorros y con lo que pueda juntar en el trabajo sera una cantidad considerable -Le animo.

-Gracias Natsuki pero...

-No intentes negarme la oportunidad de ayudarles, todos estan poniendo su mejor esfuerzo, todo se solucionara -Sonrió abrazandola -Pase lo que pase estare a tu lado.

Nao sabia que eso era verdad, esa torpe peliazul de lentes gruesos le ayudaria aunque se negara.

El tiempo pasó y Natsuki estaba decidida a decirle a Nao lo que sentia, se habia enamorado. Pero no habia podido olvidar su pasado, debia superarlo porque ese pasado no volveria a su vida.

-Na... Nao... Ten... Tengo algo importante que decirte... Pero la verdad me da bastante miedo y he preferido decirtelo en esta carta -Le dio un sobre blanco -Pase lo que pase y sin importar la respuesta que reciba seguire siendo tu amiga ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale -Dijo distraida Nao revisando su correo por las invitaciones de pretendientes que su tio le sugeria -Lo leere más tarde, debo salir.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Las preocupaciones suelen hacernos pensar sin pensar realmente y seguir las cosas que creemos que estan bien, para finalmente darnos cuenta de que nos apresuramos en tomar decisiones.

-Bueno eres la mejor opción que tengo... Ya sabes las clausulas y firmaras un contrato prematrimonial con todo lo que hablamos.

-Me parece bien, ambos salimos beneficiados y además sinceramente lo hago porque te quiero -Dijo Reito.

-Lo sé Reito... Me lo has demostrado todo este tiempo, aunque mi tío sigue insistiendo en que vea más opciones.

-Solo dile que nos casaremos y que ya no se preocupe.

-¿Seis meses te parece bien?

-Es perfecto, buscare casa y arreglare todo lo relacionado a banquetes y demás cosas, tu encargate del vestido, invitados y ya veremos que más.

Asi esa noche Nao habia quedado comprometida. Al llegar a su apartamento vio la carta de Natsuki en la mesa. Procedió a sentarse y leerla.

 _Estimada señorita Yuuki:_

 _No espero que usted me comprenda al 100% solo que intente entenderme, aunque sea un poco. Sé que mi forma de pensar es algo absurda e ilogica. Pero tengame paciencia, al menos eso merezco._

 _Debo hacer de su conocimiento que es usted la causa de mis multiples desvelos, de mi estado nervioso y de mi desesperación. He intentado hacerle saber algo con mi mirada, con mis acciones, pero parece que usted señorita no se ha percatado de mis sentimientos._

 _En simples palabras le amo..._

 _No le pido a usted me de la vida entera, ni siquiera le pido esperanza alguna. Simplemente dejeme ser como soy siempre, dejeme estar cerca suyo y sonreir o llorar a su lado, deje estar ahi cerca y mostrarle lo mucho que usted me importa, lo mucho que le quiero._

 _Ni yo misma estoy segura del por qué de mis acciones, asi que no puedo pedirle algo si no sé que es lo que busco._

 _Solo dejeme ser quien le propicie una caricia de vez en cuando, quien le diga que le quiere todos los dias y no solo en festejos, dejeme ser quien le ofrezca una mano amiga cuando lo necesite usted, solo deje ser mimada por alguien como yo._

 _Tal vez estoy siendo atrevida en mis palabras, pero dejeme quererle sin esperar ser correspondida por usted. Si mañana se casa yo le llevare las flores al altar, pero recuerde que el matrimonio es para ser feliz y no para huir de mi, aunque creame me estaria riendo si fuese ese el motivo._

 _Le quiero más de lo que deberia, más de lo que me esta permitido._

 _Le he soñado incontables veces. Si he llegado a llorar o no por usted, no lo sabra, quedese con la duda._

 _Con que usted me quiera aunque sea un poquito, creame eso me hará muy feliz._

 _Sé que alguien como yo no deberia siquiera atreverse a plasmar esta clase de pensamientos por escrito, mucho menos hablado._

 _No le pido una respuesta, si jamas quiere darme una esta bien._

 _Sé que he aceptado unos saludos bastante peculiares entre nosotras, la verdad solo buscaba una excusa para poder probar lo que no es para mi. No quiero más simples saludos, solo quiero tocar esa sonrisa de su boca con mis labios._

 _Si usted no quiere que me atreva, sea firme en sus palabras y prohibame hasta imaginar que le robo un poco de sus labios._

 _En todo caso le agradeceria infinitamente que dejase al tiempo actuar, que me dejase actuar lentamente, sin prisas ni presión alguna para ninguna de las dos. Solo el tiempo nos dirá lo que deberá de ocurrir._

 _Yo no deso ser alguien con quien usted comparta una historia de días o meses. Quisiera al menos que fuera una historia de largos años. Por eso le digo que yo no soy como los demás que le han ofrecido palabras de cristal que con tan poco se rompieron._

 _Lo que yo ofrezco es estar en su futuro, sea de la forma que sea. Ahi estare, si usted me lo permite le dire que le quiero, no habrá sonrisa mia que le diga a usted que miento al respecto._

 _Le digo además que no espero nada de usted, no espero ser retribuida de alguna manera, ni ser querida de la forma en que le quiero a usted. Solo estar cerca cuando usted ria o llore, aplaudir cuando triunfe o cuando necesite de alguien que le ayude._

 _Solo dejele al tiempo, sin prisas ni presiones, que las cosas se den solas._

 _Le quiero por que yo quiero quererle, no porque deba quererle._

 _Le amo por ser usted..._

 _Con cariño y a sus servicios._

 _Natsuki_

Por primer vez en su vida Nao Yuuki tuvo miedo, miedo a una persona, miedo a Natsuki porque habia logrado algo que nadie habia podido hacer... Enamorarla...

 _"¡Oh por dios! Te ha escrito una carta bastante formal y cursi"_

 _"Nadie me habia escrito jamas..."_

 _"Todos estaban entretenidos planeando la manera de llevarte a la cama"_

 _"Cierto"_

 _"¿Tienes miedo?"_

 _"¡Por supuesto! Esto es demasiado para mi"_

 _"Ten la suficiente valentia y vez a darle una respuesta a esa linda peliazul"_

 _"¿¡Estas locaaa!? No quiero verla..."_

 _"Estamos locas... Pero por ella"_

 _"Mejor que piense que nunca lei"_

 _"¡Mierda estas enamorada! Nunca en tu vida te habia dado temor enfrentarte a algun pretendiente"_

 _"No es lo mismo..."_

 _"Obviamente no, porque estas bien roja de la cara"_

 _"¿Eh?"_

 _"Sabes que si esto no es amor... Es lo más cercano que has sentido parecido a eso... Además te mueres por estar entre sus piernas"_

 _"No puedo creerlo..."_

 _"Por fin entendemos la urgencia de los chicos en quererte tener sexo"_

 _"Ya callate"_

 _"Vale... Pero te reto ir a su departamento y que si la ves lo primero que vas a querer es tirartele encima... Llevamos meses aguantandonos... Cada beso que le hemos dado ha ido subiendo de tono"_

 _"Te recuerdo que ella no se queda atras"_

 _"Obviamente no... Tiene unas manera muy buena de exitarte"_

 _"Si... ¡No!"_

Decidida Nao fue hasta el departamento de Natsuki y tocó la puerta desesperadamente.

-¿Buenas noches? -Dijo nuestra querida peliazul.

La pelirroja no respondió y simplemente se metió, camino directo al cuarto y se sentó a la orilla de la cama con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Nao? -Dijo Natsuki poniendose frente a la pelirroja que levanto el rostro para mirarla.

-¿Estas enamorada de mi?

-Si... -Timidamente desvió la mirada pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Vale...

-Escucha...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque esa pelirroja sujeto su rostro y la besó de manera desesperada. La jaló con ella y cayeron en la cama.

-Espera -Intentaba hablar Natsuki mientras la ojiverde lamia el lobulo de su oreja -¿Por qué haces esto? -La incertidumbre la invadia.

-Cachorra... Solo deja que las cosas pasen y el tiempo nos dirá lo que deberá seguir -Y no dió oportunidad a la peliazul de protestar.

En un rápido movimiento de Nao cambiaron de lugares. Ahora era ella quien estaba sobre la peliazul. Bajo su cabeza a la altura del primer boton de la pijama de Natsuki, con su boca empezó a desabrochar la blusa, uno a uno los botones fueron cediendo y la peliazul no podia ni hablar porque toda su atención estaba en esa mirada verde llena de deseo.

Pronto la peliazul sintió besos humedos en su abdomen haciendola echar la cabeza hacia atras, pequeñas descargas electricas pasaban por todo su cuerpo. Nao se encargó de despojarlas a ambas de sus ropas. No importaba si todo estaba fuera de control, por primera vez dejaria que su instinto actuara en vez de su cerebro.

Esa noche solo fue el comienzo de muchas otras veces, porque después Nao recordó la misión que tenia, salvar a su madre. Sus planes de boda prosiguieron a espalda de Natsuki quien ignoraba lo que ocurria. La peliazul estaba tan feliz que simplememte no se percartó de nada.

Una noche Nao la invitó a una fiesta muy lejos de ahi, era una despedida de soltera, lo curioso es que todas las invitadas serían tratadas como novia.

-Es algo loco que todas sean tratadas de esta forma tan peculiar -Dijo la peliazul intentando no ser pisada por una de las tantas chicas que estaban bailando alrededor de ella.

-Aqui todas son las novias, hasta tu Natsuki -Dijo juguetona Nao -Que sea nuestra despedida de soltera.

-¿No has bebido cierto?

-Solo una copa... ¿Y tu?

-Igual solo una copa.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ambas estaban en el cuarto de Yuuki entregandose mutuamente.

-Natsuki .. -Gemia la pelirroja al sentir el movimiento de cadera de la peliazul sobre ella.

Ambas se sentian tan bien conectadas que sin necesidad de hablarse sabian que es lo que la otra necesitaba para satisfacerse en la cama.

En verdad a veces es bueno ignorar todo lo que ocurre alrededor... Pero lo malo viene después cuando te das cuenta de lo que en realidad esta pasando.

Era de tarde cuando Natsuki recibió una llamada de emergencia del hospital central, Yuki la madre de Nao habia sido ingresada de urgencia.

-Va a estar bien ya vera... -Decia Natsuki intentando no dejar caer las lágrimas.

-¿Donde esta Nao chan? -Preguntó suavemente.

-Midori y Mikoto estan intentando localizarla... Ya vendrá...

-Natsuki chan mi niña de ojos tristes pronto tendrás toda la felicidad que te negaron y negaran... Pronto sonreiras y toda ese dolor que muestra tu mirada se esfumara...

-¿De qué habla?

-Dile a esas niñas traviesas que el extintor esta cerca de la puerta y que ya no quemen tus juguetes.

-... -La peliazul la escuchaba y pensó que la mujer deliraba.

-Natsuki... Vas a tener que aprender que nosotras las mujeres no somos tampoco capaces de enterder a otras mujeres. Mi niña triste tu serás muy feliz con las pequeñas traviesas...

Lo que todos no sabian es que en ese mismo momento en otra ciudad Nao contraia matrimonio con Reito, para asi poder reclamar su herencia y poder salvar a su madre.

-¿Qué les ha dicho el doctor? -Dijo Natsuki preocupada.

-Que... Que debemos despedirnos... -Habló otra Youko.

-¿No hay nada que hacer? -Una pequeña pelinegra preguntó.

-Chicas... Ustedes saben que confió en la capacidad de mi camarada... Yo no soy especialista en la enfermedad... No hay nada que podamos hacer...

Natsuki intentaba marcarle a Nao pero esta no respondia a ninguna de sus llamadas, a nadie pues apagó su celular.

-¿La encontraron?

-No Natsuki... Nadie la ha visto... -Habló Mikoto.

-¿Dónde rayos estas Nao? -Midori estaba completamente enfadada.

Lo inevitable pasó, Yuki murió, Natsuki y los demás fueron quienes se encargaron del funeral y el entierro. Una semana después Nao llegó junto a su marido a su departamento para recoger sus cosas.

-¡Nao! -nuestra rubia corrió en dirección a la castaña y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Hola Natsuki...

-¿Donde has estado? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

-Tenia cosas que hacer... -Evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú eres amiga de Nao y Mikoto ¿verdad? -Habló el esposo de la pelirroja.

-¿Quién eres tu? -Preguntó extrañada Natsuki.

-Soy el medio hermano de Mikoto... Y el esposo de Nao.

En ese momento Natsuki sintió que el mundo se le veia encima. Ella buscó a su chica por todos lados preocupada de que le hubiese ocurrido algun accidente pero... Pero... Esto era lo que menos esperaba averiguar.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? -Su rostro estaba palido -¿Nao?

-Me case hace una semana...

-La fiesta de soltera de hace dos semanas... -Aquella fiesta a la que habia acudido era en honor de Nao.

-¿Me esperas afuera por favor Reito?

-Claro cariño.

Aquel hombre las dejó solas en aquel pasillo que fue testigo de sus multiples platicas y encuentros de cada mañana al despertar.

-Pense... Crei... Tu y yo...

-¿Creiste que te amaba?

-Si...

-Por favor Natsuki... No hagas esto más dificil... Sabias que no teniamos algo oficial... Solo era diversión, si alguna vez te hubiese dicho que te amaba entenderia tu estado... Pero nunca lo dije -La pelirroja intentaba ser lo más hiriente posible, si lograba hacer que Natsuki la odiase sería todo más facil.

-Nao te amo... -Natsuki no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente sus ojos pero eso no evito que las lágrimas salieran.

-... -Ella no sabia que decir, se quedó congelada ante esa confesión, una cosa fue leerlo en aquella vieja carta y otra muy distinta escucharlo de los labios de Natsuki, tuvo ganas de llorar pero se recupero rápidamente-Lo siento pero debo rechazar tus sentimientos -Dijo friamente -Ahora si me permites debo darme prisa mi esposo me esta esperando.

-Nao... No lo hagas...

-Para, para... Para por favor... No quiero verte llorando ni deseo escucharte suplicar, dejame en paz, dejame ser feliz, yo ya elegi ¿entiendes?

Natsuki se secó las lágrimas y asintió, se fue corriendo por las escaleras dejando a la pelirroja completamente sola en aquel vacio pasillo.

-Lo siento tanto Natsuki... -Dijo para después taparse la boca intentando callar su llanto -Perdoname mi amor...

Yuuki se dirigió a la casa de su madre para darle la noticia de su boda, pero al llegar vio a Midori fumando en la entrada, era algo extraño porque ella no fumaba.

-Al fin apareces...

-¿Donde estan las demás?

-Adentro... Vamos... Espera y ¿qué hace él aqui?

-De eso quiero hablar.

Una vez todos presentes en la sala de aquella pequeña casa Nao tomó la palabra.

-No me interrumpan por favor... Sé que me desapareci por toda una semana pero traigo excelentes noticias. Podremos operar a mi madre, me he casado y con eso cumplí la clausula del testamento de mi abuelo, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el dinero.

-¿¡De qué estupides estas hablando!? -Dijo Midori enojada.

-El tío me habló sobre la clausula principal...

-La única clausula que tiene el testamento es que cumplas 21 años -Miidori estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué?

-Te ha mentido... Te dije que no confiaras en él... Solo quizó vengarse através de ti porque no pudo hacer que tu abuelo te dejara fuera del testamento... -Dijo Midori.

Entonces todo el sacrificio que habia hecho fue en vano, el interes repentino por querer ayudarla fue una trampa, ahora recordaba que tuvo que acceder a darle las acciones que su abuela paterna le habia dado con tal de que permaneciera callado sobre el asunto de la clausula. Pero aun podría pedirle a Reito que le prestase dinero pues él tenia una buena posición economica.

-Además... -Habló Mikoto.

-Habla de una vez -Suplicó Nao.

-Mientras tu te casabas y te ibas de luna de miel con tu esposo... Yuki agonizaba en la cama de un hospital pronunciando tu nombre... -Dijo Youko quien miraba duramente a la pelirroja -Y quien estuvo ahi sosteniendo su mano mientras te llamaba hasta su último suspiro fue tu amiga Natsuki.

Arrepentimiento, furia, frustración, tristeza fue lo que la invadió. Pero no tuvó el valor de luchar por Natsuki ni siquiera para pedirle perdón. Mucho menos cuando paso el mes y se dio cuenta después de una prueba de embarazo que ya nada podria hacer.

-Nunca me caiste bien Takeda pero te aguante porque eras amigo de Nao -Decia una peliazul a punto de montarse en su ducati negra -Pero te agradezco haberme ayudado a vender mi apartamento.

-Sabes que fue un placer... Al fin me pude deshacer de ti. No vuelvas.

-No lo hare.

Ambos sonrieron complices, su enemistad no cambio ni por el transcurso de los días mientras se ponían de acuerdo para vender el departamento.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Vale -Sonrió el pelinegro.

-Si pasa algo interesante en la vida de Nao avisame...

-Esta embarazada...

-Oh... Vaya... Que rápida...

-Los casados y sus urgencias por la descendencia -Dijo desinteresado.

-Avisame cuando nazca.

-Te enviare un correo.

-Adios.

-Cuidate Kuga

Y asi Natsuki volvia a partir del que fuera su hogar. Ella podia soportar muchas cosas en la vida... Pero no ver como la persona que ama te desprecia y se casa con alguien que apenas conocio.

Pasaron los meses y la pequeña alegró a su madre y a sus amigas quienes al ver a una bebita tan linda terminaron por perdonar a Nao.

Al igual que lo hizó con Mai, Natsuki de nueva cuenta entraba a escondidas a una casa, en esta ocasión la casa de Reito Kanzaki.

-Veamos deben estar por aqui...

Encontró una habitación con detalles en rosa. Era el cuerto del bebe. Al entrar vio en un sillón mesedora a una castaña completamente dormida mientras tenia en brazos un bulto rosado.

-Será mejor que te ponga en tu camita -Sujeto con cuidado a la bebe -¡Vaya! Eres hermosa, eres el segundo bebe más hermoso que he visto. Pero tu y la otra niña estan empatadas en hermosura, deja que nos tomemos una foto.

Natsuki recostó a la niña en su cuna y la arropo bien dandole un beso en la frente y pudo ver como daba un pequeño suspiro la bebita.

-Debes ser toda una señorita educada, se inteligente y sorprende al mundo, conquistalos con tu ternura y piensa siempre en los sentimientos de los demás, sobre todo en los tuyos. Cuida de tu madre, no la dejes sola...

Se acercó a una pelirroja dormida y la cubrió con una sabana.

-Aunque tu nunca llegaste a amarme... Yo si te amo... Aun lo hago... Crei que nunca volveria a enamoraeme pero lo hice... Gracias... Ahora ojala me hubieses enseñado cómo olvidarte... Cuidate mi amor estafadora... -Besó esos dulces labios por última vez y se marchó.

Nuestra protanista ha tomado un nuevo camino pero no puede cambiar de corazón, ya se lo han roto dos veces... Ya no quiere más dolor...

Siempre creyó que las lágrimas le ayudarian a liberar el dolor, pero solo la han hundido más y más. Asi que ha decidido dejar paso... A la... Locura...

-¡Oh dios! ¡Estoy bien salada! -Empieza a reirse mientras corre a toda velocidad en su ducati.

Ahora no hay paso solo a la tristeza... También es bienvenida la locura...

Su nuevo destino es la ciudad de Fuka.

 _ **Capitulo 2. Parte 3. Natsuki y Shizuru: La chica más loca.**_

Shizuru Fujino Viola es una chica de cabellera castaña, más bien peliocre y ojos rubi, durante años trabajo como modelo profesional, era toda una top model. Pero eso llegó a cansarla, fastidiada de la frivolidad y superficialidad del mundo del modelaje se retiro a sus 21 años. Ninguna persona en su vida se acercó a ella con buenas intenciones, todos eran unos interesados.

Vivió sus primeros años de vida en Itali, país natal de su adorada madre, pero se mudó a Japon, el país de origen de su padre. Ahi se convirtió en modelo al cumplir la mayoria de edad. A pesar de la negatividad de su padre ella se dedicó al trabajo que creia ideal para ella. Al retirarse de las pasarelas emprendio su viaje hacia Fuka para empezar de cero.

Fundó una pequeña empresa de modelaje, sin el apoyo economico de sus padres y sin presentarse públicamente como la dueña de dicha empresa muchos optaban por contratar a otras modelos de otras empresas.

Sin embargo esto no la detuvo, ella demostraria que podía contra el mundo entero. Con el tiempo su pequeña empresa consiguió clientes estables que le otorgaron nuevas oportunidades para crecer. Shizuru no se conformó con lanzar modelos sino que empezó con el diseño de ropa para todas las edades y generos, pero su área favorita era la ropa interior, especificamente la lenceria. Hoy su empresa se conoce como Moda Viola que ha cumplido con una de las metas de esta joven mujer.

Hoy a sus 27 años es querida y respetada por cada uno de sus empleados dentro y fuera de la empresa. Ella misma se encarga de conocer a todo su personal. A pesar del exito que tiene en el ambito laboral, en cuestión sentimental ha tenido una pesima suerte pues o son solo unos interesados en su dinero o le son infieles. A pesar de haber tenido algunos novios no ha logrado hacer que el vació en su alma sea llenado.

Pero tal vez eso pueda cambiar... Especialmente si la mensajera suplente que contrato sin entrevistar la atropeye con el carrito de mensajeria.

-¡Cuidadooo! -Grito una chica peliazul con gorra y sus clasicos lentes de vidrio grueso.

-¡Auch! -Se quejó desde el suelo una chica peliocre, cuyo cabellos lacios brillaban, sus ojos de un rojos como la sangre miraban molesta a la chica que estaba de cara en el piso con el carrito de mensajeria volteado encima de ella.

-Duele... -Se quejó la mensajera.

-¡Tuuu! ¿¡Quién te ha dicho que puedes andar haciendo acrobacia con ese vehiculo!?

-Lo siento no pude detener el carrito, a alguien se le ocurrio que era buena idea fabricarlos sin frenos -Dijo mientras buscaba sus lentes entre el monton de papeles tirados -Anda ayudame a buscar mis anteojos o me atrasare más en mi trabajo.

-¿Me estas ordenando? -Una de sus cejas se alzó, no podía creer que alguien estuviese mandandole.

-¿Eres de las personas que no ayudan a sus semejantes cuando ven que necesitan ayuda? -Le dijo la chica cubriendose los ojos con una de sus manos.

-Eh... No... Si ayudo... Pero...

-Pues muevete... Porque creo que ya te salieron raices ahi parada sin hacer nada -Le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar.

-Esa es una forma muy mala para pedir ayuda -Dijo molesta.

Aun asi le ayudo a ordenar todo el desatre y cada una siguió en su rumbo. Shizuru no le despidió ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta. La peliazul favorita del público no se preocupó en saber a quien habia tropeyado. Debian pasar algun tiempo antes de que ambas volvieran a toparse. Fue un día de invierno en la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa que ambas tuvieron su primera platica... O discusión...

-Ya le dije que no fue mi intención vaciarle el ponche en su cabeza... Estaba segura de que era otra persona -Dijo apenada la peliazul.

-Osea que planeabas tirarle el ponche a otra persona... -La peliocre como podia intentaba secarse el vestido.

-¡Exacto!

-¡No me vengas con cuentos! -La molestia se notaba en su voz.

-Ya le dije que no se quien rayos es usted, ni tengo idea del por qué cree que me cae mal...

-¡Eres la mensajera! -Dijo al acordarse del incidente con el carrito de mensajeria.

-Vaya ya tengo un fan -Sonrió.

-¡Ni de broma! Me atropeyaste con el carrito hace unos meses. ¡Aun me duele mi hermoso brazo por tu culpa! -Le apunto con el dedo.

-No es mi culpa, bueno tal vez un poco... Ok es mi culpa -Dijo derrotada.

-Exigó saber el nombre de mi agresora.

-Natsuki K.

-¿K.?

-Es que no me gusta mi apellido...

-Bien señorita "no me gusta mi apellido", apartir de mañana pasas a ser mi asistente personal y cuando logres pagarme lo que me debes del vestido volveras a tu puesto de mensajera.

-¿Quién es usted? -Natsuki miro confundida a la peliocre.

-¿¡No sabes quien soy!?

-¿Deberia? -Se rascaba la mejilla mientras miraba de arriba-abajo a la peliocre -¡Ya sé quien eres!

-Bien.

-¡Eres la chica que atropeye con mi carrito!

-¡Eso ya te lo habia dicho!

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿?

-Sospecho que me traeras dolores de cabeza... En fin, te pondre a trabajar tan arduamente que pediras clemencia.

-¿En dónde trabaja usted?

-¡Ya deja de hacerte idiota!

-No me grite por favor... En verdad que si ambas trabajaremos juntas me gustaria saber en donde.

-Trabajas en mi empresa.

-... ¡Mierda ya la cague! -Se golpeó la frente son su mano - ¡Renuncio! No pienso trabajar con usted.

-¿¡Qué!? Exigo una explicación.

-Facil esto es como las novelas, primero me tratara mal y yo sere la pobre protagonista que trabajara con entusiasmo, después usted vera algo en mi que no ha visto en nadie, yo me daré cuenta de que me estoy enamorando, luego tendremos un apasioando romance lleno de conflictos, celos, reconciliaciones, nos intentaran separar, apareceran viejos amores y al final con la mala suerte que tengo terminara usted quedandose con el antagonista que al final se vuelve más bueno que Jesus.

-¿Ah?

-No gracias.

Entonces vemos fuera de aquel salón de fiestas a una peliazul siendo lanzada con fuerza de la entrada por una peliocre enfurecida.

-¡Largooo!

-¡De mejores novelas me he perdido!

-¡Ya vete!

Y asi tuvo que pasar más tiempo y otras cosas en la vida de cada una para volver a encontrarse.

-¡Aaay! ¡Aaay¡ ¡Aaay! -Decia un peliazul mientras empujaba su carrito lleno de paquetes.

-¿¡Estas bien!? -Una peliocre preocupada salia aprisa de su oficina y mira directo a la mensajera.

-¡Canta y no llores! ¡Porque cantando se arreglan cielito lindo los corazones! -Siguió cantando pasando de largo a la peliocre.

-... -De pronto un zapato volador se estampa en la cabeza de la peliazul por lo que termina tirada en el suelo.

-¡Aaay! ¡Eso me dolio! -Dijo sobandose la cabeza y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, de pronto miro a un lado el objeto que la golpeo -¡Mierda los zapatos adquirieron vida! ¡Es el apocalipsis! ¡Corraaan por sus vidas! -Salió corriendo dejando el carrito tirado.

Una incredula peliocre observo todo el espectaculo que armó aquella loca peliazul.

-¿Por qué no la he despedido?... ¡Cierto! Ya sé porque... Quiero saber de que color son sus ojos... No me quiero quedar con la duda como me quede con lo del rostro de Kakashi sensei.. Nunca superare no haber visto su rostro completo -Una cascada de lágrimas recorren su rostro.

La noche habia caido en la ciudad, la nieve caia suevemente permitiendo a la gente caminar de forma tranquila por las calles. Las luces le daban un toque nostalgico a esa noche en particular. Shizuri extrañaba sus días de infancia, porque no se sentia tan sola como ahora.

Camino un largo rato después de haber salido de la oficina, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde revisando documentos sin importar que no fuesen urgentes. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a una solitaria casa. Llegó a un pequeño parque y decidió sentarse en alguna de las bancas del lugar.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba vio a una chica sentada en los columpios, no era la clásica escena donde una persona esta deprimida sin hacer nada, era más bien ver a una chica jugando de manera infantil. Se mecia deprisa y estiraba su mano como queriendo alcanzar algo en el cielo, de pronto salto del columpio en movimiento y terminó cayendo inevitablemente en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -La peliocre habia corrido para auxiliar a la desconocida.

-De eshtarlo etaria en mi casha -Decia en estado de embriagues.

-Pero si eres la mensajera...

-¿Y tu quien eresh?

-Eh... Bueno soy Shizuru tu jefa.

-Ah... ¡Hola jefaaa! -Sonrió alegre.

-Ara ara Hola mensajera... Borracha... ¿Sé puede saber qué haces en este estado?

-Me acuerdo que shali con losh demash del tabajo y luego me retaron a beber... Y cuando se pusieron a hacer bailesh privados me escape...

-Venga, vamos por un cafe.

-¡Si señora! -Dijo tambaleandose y haciendo un saludo militar.

Después de unas cuantas tazas de café, de unas cuantas corridas al baño y de tener de nueva cuenta algo en el estomago, ambas platicaban amenamente.

-En serio estas un poco loca.

-Si... Algo...

-¿Te puedes quitar los lentes?

-Yo...

-Anda... Solo quiero confirmar algo.

-Esta bien.

La peliocre observó aquello que sospechaba... Una mirada triste llena de dolor en ese par de ojos de color peculiar.

-Ara ara puede que tengas una sonrisa bonita, que te andes riendo todo el tiempo y que actues como loquita... Pero en tus ojos hay demasiado dolor... Como si quieras llorar pero tu misma no te lo permites... ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-¿Eres psicologa? -Miró con desconfianza a la peliocre.

-Solo quiero saber. No pretendo decir que te entiendo o que te ayudare a borrar los recuerdos dolorosos... Porque no sé hacerlo... Yo misma no puedo llegar a entenderme mucho menos te entendere a ti...

-Nunca he sido prioridad para nadie... Desde mis padres hasta la persona que llegue amar me hicieron de lado... Siempre ha sido lo mismo... Ser elegida seria un verdadero milagro... Pero al parecer para el mundo... No más bien para los que eran mi mundo yo jamas he sido suficiente...

-La gente ususalmente no sabe elegir...

-Cierto... Pero aun sabiendo eso... Siempre pense que esforzandome, siendo buena, siendo honesta y sobre todo estar siempre dispuesta a todo me ayudaria a ser elegida... En cambio he sido ignorada, dejada a un lado, desechada...

-¿Puedes explicarme?

-Mis padres siempre prefirieron a mi hermana y siempre me hicieron sentir tan inutil... Cuando me logré enamorar por primera vez... Esa persona terminó embarazada de un imbecil, aun cuando le suplique y que le dijiera que yo me ocuparia de ella y su hijo, termino por elegirlo a él por ser hombre... Y porque nadie le diria rara...

-... -Decidió no interrumpirla, la tristeza de aquellos ojos esmeralda se hacia más intenso, por la forma en que hablaba se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desahogarse.

-Después volvi a enamorarme... Nunca definimos nuestra relación, pero espere paciente a que lo hicieramos, porque creia que eso era especial para ella también... Pero se caso a espalda mia, para cuando me di cuenta ella estaba diciendome que... Que se habia casado y la dejara ser feliz... Que lo nuestro no tuvo importancia... -Las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-Toma -Le extendió la mano con un pañuelo blanco.

-Ellas son felices con sus hijas y sus maridos, sus familias jamas se enteraron de que mi relación con cada una fue más alla de la amistad.. Pero esta bien... Tal vez conmigo todo hubiese salido mal... Yo no podia darles familia de forma normal... Y... Y sé que para ellas hubiese sido doloroso escoger entre sus familias y yo... De igual forma yo tenia las de perder... -Su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-A veces las cosas deben darse asi... Porque lo que se planea no es lo que se obtendra... Somos seres imperfectos que temen a lo que desconocen... Que suelen vencerse por sus miedos... ¿Pero quién no ha sentido miedo en su vida? Es algo tan normal como respirar... Por miedo perdemos oportunidades, personas, amores... No todo lo que decidimos es lo mejor, pero es lo que escogimos y el tiempo nos dira si fue o no lo correcto...

Natsuki escuchaba atentamente a su jefa sin levantar el rostro.

-Yo por ejemplo logré hacer cosas en mi vida de las que me siento orgullosa... Sin embargo eso jamas logro satisfacerme... Tengo pasión por mi trabajo pero no amor... Quiero decir que disfruto lo que hago pero no puedo llenar el vacio que hay en mi... Creo que la gente cuando más busca respuestas, menos las encuentra... Solo hay que dejar que llegue... Hay que dejar que los dolores se vayan de a poquito... Es como la medicina, no por tomarte una sola pastillita la enfermedad desaparecera en un segundo...

-¿Cuál es la cura para el dolor?

-No hay cura... Creo que es algo incurable... Pero sé que se puede vivir con ello... Es como la gripa... Un dia estara y otro no... Parece que se va pero vuelve a regresar... No sé si me explico...

-Creo que si... -Natsuki miraba fijamente a los ojos rubi -Gracias... Me hacia falta escuchar a alguien intentando animarme y no reclamandome que supere las cosas como si fuese tan facil...

-Creo que la mayoria cree que es facil vivir... Lo gracioso de eso es que cuando les toca sufrir dicen que nadie les comprende y que no es facil la vida...

-Si...

Ambas salieron de la cafeteria, caminaban en silencio después de su platica. Pero la peliocre tenia algo en mente y cuestiono a la peliazul mensajera.

-¿Quieres que seamos medicinas? -Dijo timida la peliocre..

-¿Eh?

-Mensajera te estoy ofreciendo que ambas nos ayudemos a distraernos y que de alguna forma asi nos curemos... Es decir -Se estaba empezando a sonrojar -¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-Te ves linda sonrojada -Natsuki se habia perdido viendo a Shizuru sonrojada mientras los copos de nieve caian, ese brillo esperanzador en aquellos rubis le hizo sentir que tal vez podia sonreir feliz otra vez, teniendo como amiga a su jefa.

-Te advierto de una vez que no soy lesbiana -Dijo firme -No intentes coquetearme.

-¡Hey ni que tuviera tan malos gustos! -Se defendió Natsuki pero no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Tus ojos son muy bellos, no los ocultes -Dijo sonriendo.

-... Pero la gente dice que son extraños...

-Ara ara ¿Y? La gente no te paga... Yo si, asi que deja los anteojos o ¿en verdad los necesitas para ver?

-No... Ya no los necesito...

-Pues obedece a tu amijefa.

-¿Existe esa palabra?

-Si yo lo digo si. Deja de cuestionar y mueve tu trasero, me estoy congelando aqui afuera -Agarro la mano de Natsuki y la jalo para que caminaran a la par.

-Como usted ordeme jefa -Volvia a sonreir sin esfuerzo -Oye...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me aumentas el sueldo?

Nuestra protagonista terminó con la cabeza enterrada en la nieve mientras Shizuru volvia a su casa sonriendo porque algo calido empezaba a llenar su vacio...

En la oficina ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar las cosas estrictamente de manera profesional. A fin de que si Natsuki conseguia mejores puestos dentro de la empresa nadie pensaria que fue por ayuda de la peliocre. Natsuki se las arreglaba para sorprender de vez en cuando a su amijefa, como hoy que le hizó llegar un paquete de galletas caseras sabor vainilla.

 _"Adoro a nuestra amiga"_

 _"Galletas caseras de vainilla..."_

 _"Ya le puedes pedir que se case contigo"_

 _"Si... ¡No! Yo no soy lesbiana"_

 _"Solo era una opinión, admitelo con estas galletas ya la amas"_

 _"¡Tu la amas, no yo!"_

 _"Vale haremos de cuenta que solo yo"_

 _"Bien"_

 _"Pero admite que fue un lindo detalle hacerte llegar este regalo como si se tratara de un paquete normal y de todos los demás detalles que ha tenido contigo"_

 _"Nunca en mi vida me habian hecho un regalo asi, ni detalles tan lindos..."_

 _"Awww te sonrojaste"_

 _"¡No es cierto!"_

 _"A que siii"_

 _"No"_

 _"Si"_

 _"No"_

 _"Vale me callo porque se nos estan mirando raro los subordinados"_

Efectivamente mientras Shizuru hablaba consigo misma sus empleados pudieron observar las muecas que ponia.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y un día Shizuru decidió llevar a su mejor amiga a conocer a su familia. Pero como su hermana Viola fue quien contesto la llamada que hizó, una gran confusión se formó.

-Dijo que traeria a alguien importante que seria parte de la familia.

-¿Estas segura Viola?

-Si mamá.

-Vez preparando el número de la ambulancia... La vamos a necesitar -Suspiró la madre de nombre Shizuka.

-Si.

Natsuki y Shizuru llegaron al hogar de la familia Fujino, donde el patriarca de la familia se encontraba parado frente a la puerta principal. Cuando vio que su hija se bajaba de una moto solo pudo pensar que era un salvaje y delincuente el imbecil que le queria robar a su bebita. Pero resulto que quien acompañaba a su hija al quitarse el casco dejo ver una larga cabellera azul y un par de ojos color mujeres tenian la costumbre de tomarse de la mano cuando salian juntas, no podian ir sin sujetarse porque luego se extrañaban sus manos.

-¡Hola papito lindo! -Dijo con una radiante sonrisa Shizuru.

-Un gusto conocerle señor Fujino, soy Natsuki Kuga -Mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-Ara ara ¿Qué pasa papá? Estas muy palido...

El hombre observaba las manos unidas de aquellas dos mujeres y mil maneras de matar a Natsuki pasaron por su cabeza.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebita maldita pervertida? -Dijo aquel hombre con furia.

-¿Eh? ¿Me habla a mi? -Al decir esto miro de un lado a otro asegurandose de que no habia más gente.

-¡Mi hijita no es una lesbiana! ¡Shizuka traemeee mi escopetaaa! ¡Viola suelta a los perros! -Gritaba mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo del coraje.

-¿¡Quién te dijo a ti que soy lesbiana!? -Intervino Shizuru -Yo dije que traeria a mi mejor amiga, mira ahora la pobre se ha echado a correr escapando de ti, hasta olvido su moto...

Esa fue la primer visita de Natsuki con la familia de Shizuru, prefirio no volver pronto a aquella casa.

Natsuki logró mejorar en la empresa, llego a obtener el puesto de auxiliar del jefe del departamento de personal. Pero su vida daria un giro inesperado.

Nuestra peliazul protagonista le justaba ayudar a una casa hogar de aquella ciudad, cada que podia llevaba comida, ropa, juguetes y dulces a los niños huerfanos. En lo que ella estaba jugando con todos ellos una mujer de cabellos grises la observaba de lejos.

-¿Quién es esa muchacha?

-Se llama Natsuki.

-¿Viene de alguna insitución o beneficencia?

-No, en realidad el apoyo que nos brinda sale de sus bolsillos.

-Nunca he escuchado sobre ella.

-Bueno lo hace de forma anonima, viene a jugar con los pequeños y les trae cosas.

-¿Pertenece a alguna familia adinerada?

-No... Hace poco trabajaba como una simple mensajera...

-Interesante.

Lucy Kruger habia estado buscando adoptar a una niña, tiene un hijo que ya es todo un hombre, pero siempre quiso tener una niña. Ha buscado en distintos hogares de adopción sin parar, pero aun cuando las pequeñas eran todas unas princesas ninguna pudo convencerla.

-Hola -Dijo la peligris

-Buenos días -Sonrió mientras en sus brazos sostenia a una niña pequeña que se habia quedado dormida.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Natsuki K.

-¿K?

-Prefiero no pronunciar mi apellido... Es una larga historia...

-Sabes... Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte.

Y asi Natsuki sin saberlo estaba por cambiar poco a poco su suerte.

Un día el señor Fujin decidió reunir a su hija en su empresa, más bien en una de las sucursales de Big Money Corp., empresa bancaria que dirigia él a su gusto. Planeaba presentarle a Andre Kruger heredero de S&S, empresa internacional número uno dedicada a la seguridad privada.

-Me alegro que hayas venido mi bebita -Dijo sonriente.

-Ara ara ¿Tramas algo padre?

-¿Por qué lo dices princesa?

-Porque te conozco...

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Padre ya hemos hablado sobre esto... Natsuki no es mi novia... Es mi mejor amiga...

-Deja de mentir... Cada vez que la nombras sueltas un suspiro y te sonrojas.

-¿Eh? _No me habia dado cuenta... ¿No es normal acordarme todo el tiempo de ella?... O que cada que la veo no puedo evitar querer abrazarla... O que crea que es muy hermosa... O que no soporte a las anorexicabulimicaesquelticas que siempre se le andan acercando demasiado... Esperen... ¡Oh por dios! ¡La deje sola en la empresa rodeada de esas buitres!_

-¡Hija reacciona!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te he pedido que te sientes ya va a empezar la junta.

-Creo que debo irme.

-Nada de eso... Sientate.

Shizuru a regañadines termino sentandose, mientras enviaba mensajes de texto a una peliazul despistada e indefensa, la cual no contestaba.

-Bueno queridos accionistas quiero hacerles saber que Lucy Kruger ha comprado al señor Yamamoto sus acciones, por lo que ahora es parte de esta junta directiva.

-Gracias -Dijo una peligris -Pero estas acciones las he puesto a nombre de mi heredero.

-Andre san debe estar contento con esta adquisición -Dijo el padre de Shizuru.

-No... De hecho mi hijo no es mi único heredero -Sonrió -Mi hija es la dueña de las acciones que compre.

-¿Una hija? Vaya sorpresa Kruger san, no sabia que tenia una hija... -Dijo uno de los accionistas.

-Se las presentare, es un poco timida y esta afuera esperandome. Si me permiten.

Lucy salió por un momento, regreso trayendo de la mano a una peliazul de ojos esmeralda que miraba con seguridad a todos los presentes, su porte elegante y la ropa de ejecutiva que traia puesta la hacian ver espectacular.

-Es un honor conocerles señores y señorita -Guiño un ojo a Shizuru que mira confundida -Soy Natsuki K. Kruger.

-¿Acaso no es adorable mi Nat chan? -Dijo una sonriente Lucy mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de la peliazul.

-¿¡Tuuu!? -Fujino se exaltó y miraba enfurecido a Natsuki pero se compuso rápido -Quiero decir que gusto tenerlas aqui.

Después de la junta el señor Fujino pidió hablar a solas con Lucy, sobre el futuro de sus hijos.

-Y como usted puede entender seria verdaderamente beneficioso unir nuestras familias con un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿Pero si uno de ellos no quiere?

-Tampoco les obligaremos _aunque no quiera mi hija la casare con Andre para alejarla de la pervertida, además esa mujer no haria daño a su propio hermano..._

-Me parece excelente, vaya por su hija yo me encargo de lo demás.

Fujino contento traia arratrando a su hija, al entrar a la sala vieron solo a Lucy y Natsuki.

-¿Y su hijo? -Preguntó extrañado.

-¿Para qué Sae?

-Para que conozca a su prometida.

-Sobre eso creo que no lo sabe... Mi hijo ya esta comprometido... Si usted no es homofobico pensaba proponerle que mi adorada Natsuki chan sea la prometida de Shizuru chan.

-¿¡Eeeh!? -Dijo la peliazul escupiendo el café que tenia en su boca.

-¿Qué dices Shizuru chan? ¿Te casarias con Natsuki chan?

-Eh... Este... -Se estaba poniendo roja al imaginar la boda y la luna de miel...

-¡Nooo! Ha habido una equivocación -Dijo aquel hombre enfurecido -Mi hija nunca se casará con esa pervertida.

-Mejor que ellas decidan y punto.

-Ya vali madres... -Dijo resignado.

Después de eso el padre de Shizuru tuvo que estar de acuerdo en la amistad de ambas chicas y del posible compromiso que adquieran si querian.

Aunque claro ambas chicas no dieron importancia a dicho acontecimiento.

-¿Te adoptaron?

-Si...

-Ara ara Pero ya estas bastante grandesita...

-Solo tengo 27 años...

-¿Cómo paso? -La curiosidad invadia a la peliocre.

-Pues estaba jugando con los niños del orfanato que te platique la otra vez, para cuando me di cuenta Lucy oka san ya me estaba poniendo su apellido.

-Entonces... Ahora ¿qué haras?

-Seguire a tus ordenes mi amijefa -Sonrió -Lo de las acciones con tu padre es asunto aparte, sigo siendo tu empleada -Beso la mejilla de la peliocre -Deja de mirar tan seria que te hace ver más vieja.

-¡Hey soy mayor que tu solo por un año! Tan solo tengo 28 -Dijo molesta -Ahora muevete tenemos que regresar al trabajo.

-¡Si jefa!

Se preguntaran ¿qué ocurrió para que Natsuki y Shizuru terminaran haciendo realidad el deseo de Lucy Kruger de verlas comprometidas? Eso es facil de explicar...

Sae Fujino no estaba contento con que las cosas no salieran como planeaba, asi que empezó a buscar pretendientes para su hija adorada. Habia pasado unos meses y en una noche de gala invito a ambas chicas para que asistieran y echar andar su nuevo plan.

-Es bueno verte aqui Kruger -Dijo Sae.

-Gracias por la invitación señor.

-Hija mia quiero presentarte a Souma san, es hijo de una familia muy reconocida (sospecho que no es necesario describir a este tarado).

-Un gusto conocerle señorita Shizuru su padre me habla siempre maravillas de usted.

Pero Shizuru no escuchaba nada, ella estaba totalmente concentrada en su torpe amiga peliazul, que esa noche lucia encantadoramente hermosa. Su vestido negro detallaba perfectamente su figura, sus ojos delineados hacian lucir mucho más el color de estos, sus labios brillando que parecian estar invitandole a ser probados. Definitivamente Shizuru estaba perdida admirando a Natsuki.

 _"Esta preciosa..."_

 _"Concuerdo contigo, tal vez deberiamos tomar en cuenta lo del compromiso"_

 _"Ya te dije que no soy lesbiana"_

 _"¿Te gustan otras mujeres?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Bueno juguemos a preguntas y repuestas, eso nos ayudara"_

 _"Ok"_

 _"¿Sol o luna?"_

 _"Estrellas"_

 _"¿Negro o blanco?"_

 _"Violeta"_

 _"Creo que no has entendido que debes elegir de las cosas que te digo lo que te gusta"_

 _"Pues te estoy diciendo lo que me gusta, no es mi culpa que nombres cosas que aunque me agradan no son lo que yo elegiria"_

 _"Ok, sigamos... ¿Carro o avión?"_

 _"Moto"_

 _"¿Chocolate o Fresa?"_

 _"Vainilla"_

 _"¿Hombre o mujer?"_

 _"Natsuki"_

 _"..."_

 _"Rayos..."_

-Shizuru ¿estas bien? -Preguntó una preocupada peliazul.

-Solo esta impresionada, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando me presento -Dijo de forma arrogante Souma.

-¿Hija? -Habló Sae.

-Natsuki... Natsuki...

-Dime.

-¿Te casarias conmigo? -Soltó de repente la pregunta olvidando todo a su alrededor concentrandose en la mirada esmeralda.

-¿Eh? -Dijo Souma confundido.

-¿Yo? -Natsuki se encontraba totalmente roja de la cara.

-Ara ara me salte unos cuantos pasos... ¿Tendrias una cita conmigo? Espero esa sea una buena pregunta, porque ya agarre practica y ya no me estoy muriendo de nervios... Asi que preguntare... ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?

Sae hace rato se habia desmayado, Souma se fue corriendo llorando como niña chiquita que le quitan un dulce, Natsuki estaba roja como los ojos de la peliocre, estaba intentando no desmayarse mientras se sostenia de una columna, y Shizuru parecia estar hablando sin ser conciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sabes no necesitas darme respuesta, porque de todos modos lo haras.

-¿Ah?

-Mañana paso por ti a las 8 e iremos a ver una pelicula y hacer cosas que se hace antes de ser novias, en unas semanas te llevare serenata a tu departamento y te volveras mi novia, después te pedire que te cases conmigo y en unos meses más nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, los adoptamos, o cada una llevara un bebe en el vientre, no sé, pero tendremos hijos a como de lugar.

Natsuki por fin terminó desmayada y Shizuru depués de salir del trance en el que estaba se terminó desmayando también.

 _"Soñe algo muy bonito..."_

 _"¿Qué soñaste?"_

 _"Que por primera vez en la vida alguien me elegia sin importarle lo que su familia piense, sin importarle personas que apenas conoció, sin querer ocultarme y preguntandome tantas cosas frente a varias personas..."_

 _"Estas feliz"_

 _"Si... Porque la persona que me ha ayudado a sanar las heridas del pasado se quedara conmigo... Shizuri se quiere quedar conmigo y todavia no sabe que ya la amo.."_

 _"Es un bonito sueño"_

 _"Lastima que despertare y nada será real..."_

Cuando nuestra querida peliazul abria los ojos lo primero que sintió fueron unos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza. Era Shizuru quien la abrarazaba temiendo que después de lo que habia dicho se fuera de su lado.

-Shizuru..

-Natsuki lo que yo dije... Yo... No te pedire perdón, porque en verdad te quiero de esa forma, no más bien te amo... Puede que no sientas lo mismo o puede que si... Te amo Natsuki.

-Y yo a ti...

Se besaron tiernamente sin profundizar el beso, hubiesen durado mucho más si cierto padre no hubiese interrumpido.

-¿¡Qué le estas haciendo a mi tesoro!? ¡Estas muerta Kruger! -Quien sabe de donde saco un bat de beisbol y empezó atacar a nuestra peliazul preferida.

Pasó el tiempo Natsuki ya ocupada un puesto alto en la empresa de Shizuru, en Big Money Corp. su desempeño dejo sorprendidos a todos los miembros, en S&S su madre Lucy cada día estaba más orgullosa de ella. Shizuru llegó a ser un poco más celosa y posesiva.

-Tienes hasta tres para quitarele la vista a mi novia -La mirada rubi parecia la de un ser de inframundo, le causó tanto miedo a la modelo que terminó renunciando.

Era una noche de invierno cuando Natsuki y Shizuru pasaron por una fuente que tenia un espectaculo de colores.

-Ha pasado un año... -Dijo nostalgica Shizuru.

-Si otro año más desde que te atropelle con mi carrito de mensajeria -Sonrió al recordar ese día.

-Que bueno que no te despedi...

-Cierto -Sujeto la mano de la peliocre y la llevo hasta sus labios para darle un sueve beso -Que bueno que no me despediste incluso después de la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa.

-Aun me debes un vestido.

-Eres muy rencorosa -Entecerro los ojos -Vale te comprare uno nuevo.

-Será el que yo eliga.

-Bien.

-Lo quiero blanco para nuestra boda... -Tomó ambas manos de la peliazul y la jalo hacia abajo para que ambas quedaran de rodillas -Mi amada y linda Natsuki -La peliazul la miro avergonzada -Ara ara te ves adorable sonrojada -La otra terminó sonriendo divertida -Natsuki... Nos hicimos novias después de más de año y medio de conocernos, ha pasado otro año más... Y en vez de quererte menos te amo mucho más... Hemos tenido problemas, discusiones, reconciliaciones, hemos pasado por tritezas y alegrias juntas... Y sé que pase lo que pase tú y yo nos mantendremos juntas... Natsuki hoy te eligó a ti de entre todo lo que conozco para pedirte una sola cosa...Casate conmigo por favor...

-Ya sabes mi respuesta de antemano... Si... Me casaré contigo Shizuru solo si aceptas esto -Sacó una pequeña cajita con un par de anillo de compromiso.

-¿Sabias que olvidaria el anillo?

-Si... Sabia que cuando tuvieses el valor de pedirme matrimonio lo harias sin planear nada, haciendolo en el momento en que tu desearas sin forzar nada... -Sonrió.

-¿No podiás pedirme tu matrimonio?

-He estado lista desde hace mucho para este compromiso... Pero siempre quise que fueses tu quien lo pidiera como aquella noche de gala que casi me mata tu padre con un bat de beisbol -Ambas rieron a carcajadas recordando aquel día.

-Acepto entonces.

-Entonces mi respuesta es si.

La hermosa noche acompañada de las luces de colores de la fuente eran un complemento para el magnifico recuerdo del compromiso de ambas.

Pedir la mano de Natsuki fue facil para Shizuru, en cambio pedir la mano de Shizuru para Natsuki fue todo un espectaculo.

-Asi que te quieres casar con mi hija -Dijo Sae.

-Si señor suegro.

-No.

-Papá ya dile que si le das permiso o no vuelves a verme... -Shizuru se tapo la cara con ambas manos emitiendo un sollozo.

-Princesa tranquila, mira le dire que si -Pero la peliocre no le hacia caso -¡Hasta ya se pueden ir a vivir juntas! Ya no llore mi bebita.

-¡Gracias papi! -Su rostro no tenia rastro de haber derramado lágrimas...

Ambas mujeres empezaron a vivir juntas pero durmiendo en cuartos separados. El cumpleaños número 30 de Shizuru llegó por lo que tenia algo planeado para esa noche en especial, asi que pasó a ver los vestidos que estaban diseñando sus subordinados y hubo algo que termino llevandose para algo que tenia en mente.

-Shizuru.. ¿Qué haces vestida asi?

-¿No te gusta Nat-su-ki? -Dijo seductoramente -Estaba pensando en que me ayudaras a elegir un traje para la proxima convención, ya sabes que habrá una competencia entre diseñadores de lenceria.

-Es que casi no tienes ro... Ropa... Cubre... Cubrete por favor... -La peliazul estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Shizuru no dejo que Natsuki huyera, se habia asegurado de no dejar ninguna ventana abierta.

-Po... Podemos hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos...

-A la mierda yo no esperare hasta mi luna de miel.

-¡Pero si tu padre se entera me mata!

-¿Por eso siempre huyes?

-Si...

-Vaya... Pues yo no se lo voy a decir -Besa y muerde el labio inferior -Tu no le vas a decir -La llema de sus dedos recorrieron el cuello de Natsuki hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos -No se va enterar por nosotras.

-¡Vale! -Dijo entusiasmada tomando a Shizuru de su trasero levantandola del suelo, haciendo que la sujetaran con las piernas y la llevó al cuarto.

Shizuru atacó la boca de Natsuki sin piedad, explorando y saboreando cada rincon del cuerpo de la peliazul. Natsuki por su parte no paraba de hacer emitir gemidos a la peliocre. Ambas estaba bien con lo que hacian. Disfrutando lo que ellas mismas estuvieron negandose por muy largo tiempo.

Las semanas pasaron y aquello que compartieron... Esa noche tuvo consecuencias...

-Natsuki... ¿Estas bien? -Dijo la peliocre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento -La peliazul abria la puerta dejando ver su rostro con una mueca.

-Esos mareos y vomitos no me estan gustando, iremos al médico.

Unas horas después ambas estaban con el doctor.

-Tiene sintomas de una mujer embarazada, pero no esta embarazada.

-Es bueno saberlo -Dijo aliviada la peliocre -Porque si no...

-¿Estaria muerta? -Dijo en voz baja Natsuki temiendo por su vida.

-Sabe -Habló el doctor de nueva cuenta -Si la señorita Kruger fuera hombre entenderia estos sintomas...

-¿Por qué? -Dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Porque cuando un hombre siente los sintomas quiere decir que su pareja esta embarazada, es algo curioso pero cierto... -Se quedó callado por un momento y les miró seriamente -¿Son pareja?

-Si -Contesto la peliocre.

-Necesitare hacer otros estudios, pero esta vez a las dos.

Pasó un día y ambas volvian al consultorio de su doctor de confianza.

-¿Han escuchado hablar de las mujeres de la evolución?

-No -Dijo Natsuki.

-Sé que se les ha nombrado un poco en las noticias -Respondió la peliocre.

-Verán, nosotros somos seres evolutivos, nos adaptamos a las circunstancias en que vivimos y evolucionamos para sobrevivir. Se han empezado a dar casos de mujeres que han avanzado un paso en la evolución. Es decir, mujeres que pueden dar descendencia como un hombre común.

-¿Esta queriendo decir que una mujer puede embarazar a otra mujer? -Shizuru se mostró interesada por la información.

-Exacto... Señorita Kruger... Usted es una mujer de la evolución...

-¿¡Queeé!? -Ambas gritaron sorprendidas.

Ambas regresaron a casa bastante confundidas y emocionadas al mismo tiempo.

-Shizuru...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué dice el insignificante papelito que te dio el doctor?

-¡Oh! Habia olvidado revisarlo... -Abrio un sobre de donde saco un papel -No puedo creerlo...

-¿Qué dice?

-Es un examen de embarazo.

-¿Te dio un analisis repetido? -Natsuki frunció las cejas.

-No... Este analisis tiene mi nombre...

-¿Y?

-Positivo...

Y aqui fue donde ustedes queridos lectores empezaron a leer esta loca historia...

 _ **Capitulo 2. Parte 4: Tiempo actual.**_

Natsuki iba en la parte trasera de una vieja caminoneta mientras hablaba de su vida con alguien.

-Y como te puedes dar cuenta amigo mio, al llegar a mi departamento resulta que adentro estaban familiares de Mai y Nao que al solo verme empezaron a dispararme, no se qué pude haberles hecho.

-...

-Vale a lo mejor a ellas se les escapo decir que tuvimos una relación más intima que parecia, pero es algo exagerado ¿no crees? Ya han pasado años... Mira que perseguirme durante varias horas me agotó demasiado, no sé como le hice pero llegue al aeropuerto y me subi a un avión de carga.

-...

-¿Cómo termine aqui? Pues ni idea, solo corri por mi vida, mira que hasta flechas me lanzaron. Espero llegar a tiempo y que esos locos no se les haya ocurrido regresar donde esta mi futura esposa.

-...

-Oye mi pez tan siquiera me prestaba atención -Le dijo al pequeño puerco que iba en su regazo.

Ella viajaba en una camioneta que transportaba puercos, resulta que terminó en un desierto de México, le fue dificil hacer que le entendieran, lo malo de no hablar español.

-¡Gracias! -Se despidió agitando la mano -Bien a llamar a mi mamá y de ahi regresar, espero Shizuru no note mucho mi ausencia.

En el departamento de Natsuki un par de chicas se encontraron frente a la puerta.

-Hola -Dijo indiferente una pelirroja que iba acompañada de una pequeña de 3 años, la cual traia lentes de sol.

-¡Hola! -Saludó entusiasta una pelinaranja que traia de la mano a una pequeña de 6 años quien traia un parche de pirata y solo se le veia un ojo del mismo color que la madre.

-¿Vives aqui?

-No, solo vengo a buscar a alguien.

-Casualidad, yo también.

Procedieron a tocar el timbre, después de unos segundos la puerta fue abierta dejandose ver una peliocre en una camiseta negra de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo que sobresaltaba sus pechos y un pequeño short violeta que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

La pelinaranja se quedó sorprendida al ver a la sexy chica que aunque estaba un poco despeinada solo se veia aun más sensual, sus ojos rojos rubi parecian que atravesaban su alma.

La pelirroja también se encontraba perdida, conocia a esa chica de varias revistas de moda, era Shizuru F. la joven modelo internacional que rompió todos los esquemas dentro del modelaje, mirada enigmatica y belleza incomparable, de inocencia mezclada con una sensualidad abrazadora.

Incluso las dos pequeñas quedaron fascinadas al ver la sonrisa que les regalo.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -Su suave voz trajo de vuelta a la realidad a las dos mujeres que disimuladamente se limpiaron la baba.

-¿Esta Natsuki? -Dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-No debe tardar en llegar, pueden pasar y esperarla si gustan.

Las tres mujeres pasaron al interior del hogar. La mujer de mirada rubi llevo a las niñas al cuarto de juegos de Natsuki.

-¿Por qué buscan a Natsuki?

-Es un asunto serio -Mai miraba seria a Shizuru.

-Algo privado que debo tratar con ella -Nao sintia un rechazo hacia Shizuru.

En ese momento por la puerta entraba una peliazul suspirando fatigada.

-No vas a creer lo que me paso... Por alguna razón desperte en un desierto de México, si estoy aqui es gracias a oka san, sin ella seguramente seguria perdida por alla, sé que estar tres días con ella no es mucho tiempo de convivencia adecuada pero crei que serian buenos, incluso llegue temprano del trabajo para poder irme antes pero al llegar aqui las cosas se pusieron problematicas, por cierto tenemos nueva mascota pero vivirá con oka san, es un puerquito y le puse Pasita.

La peliazul camino y miro las dos mujeres que acompañaban a Shizuru.

-Hola Mai, Hola Nao -Siguió de largo hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-3, 2, 1 -Contaron al mismo tiempo las tres mujeres.

-¿¡Aaah!? -Natsuki volvió corriendo hasta la pequeña sala y se puso demasiado palida, un terrible miedo la invadió -¿Qué hacen aqui?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte/Tenemos que hablar urgentemente -Hablaron al mismo tiempo las dos mujeres, que analizaron a la peliazul, su cabello largo y verla sin lentes le hacian ver verdaderamente hermosa, más de como la recordaban.

-¡Mamá!/¡Mamita! -Gritaron dos pequeñas que llegaron corriendo a la sala -¡Mira ella tiene un ojo del mismo color que el mio! -Dijieron las dos juntas.

Shizuru en ese momento se quedo petrificada, esas niñas poseian un ojo de color esmeralda como Natsuki, como Su Natsuki.

-Ara ara creo que nos debes una larga explicación -Shizuru estaba furiosa.

De repente se escuchó un golpe en seco, Natsuki se habia desmayado...

Continuara...

 **Extra 2:**

-¡Señoras y señores! Ante ustedes la más extraordinaria narradora de todo universo -Se presentó una chica de lentes y cabello largo.

-¿No deberias presentarme a mi? -Dijo Nao alias araña.

-Y también esta chica -Mencionó con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué me tratas tan friamente?

-Porque fuiste de chismosa a decirle a Natsuki que yo fui quien la grabó siendo "torturada" por Shizuru.

-Debia decirle... Era mi deber.

-Mentirosa... ¿Qué te dio a cambio?

-Vale me descubriste... Me pago a cambio de que le dijiera por culpa de quien esta en todas las pantallas del mundo.

-¿Le dijiste que tu me ayudaste?

-...

-Traidora...

-Te quedaste con el dinero...

-Buen punto...

-Hagamos la segunda parte.

-Tengo tan buena idea para conseguir la grabación.

Ambas sonrieron maliciosas y un nuevo video de "tortura" invadio la pantalla de multiples lugares.

 _ **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen y comentan esta historia. También muchas gracias a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos e incluso a quienes siguen a esta loca autora y la pusieron como favorita. Ustedes me inspiran.**_

 _ **Lamento las demoras, pero este era un capitulo super largo, asi que tuve que leer y releer para saber qué cambiar.**_

 _ **En fin, saludos para todos \owo**_

 **Se aceptan criticas, pasteles, chocolates y una foto de Dianna Agron owo**

 **Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

 _ **"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! una mosca parada en la pared, en la pared *se pone a cantar en la calle* en la pared, en la pared *tiene una lata con monedas que le da la gente al pasar cerca de ella* haré mi propio club de fans owo


	4. CAPITULO 3 Encuentro inevitable

Aclaraciones:

Ya se las saben... Y en casos especiales como utilización de pensamientos o canciones, cartas entre otras cosas iran en letra cursiva y centrado.

Este capitulo no será tan largo como el anterior pero si tendrá mucha locura owo

Y para aclaración de algunos soy orgullosamente mexicana, ¡arriba los tacos, el tequila y el mariachi! Carajo se me antojo una hamburguesa, agua de jamaica y escuchar música pop XD

Recuerden buscar la canciones para esta ocasión "Me entrego a ti" del duo Ha-ash y "Te soñe" de Alex Syntek.

 **MADRE**

Cuando la vida de Natsuki iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podria imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Natsuki en su camino de Madre. Natsuki x Shizuru

 **No soy dueña de Mai Hime, si fuese su propietaria habria hecho demasiado yuri owo y me adorarian como a un dios por la boda que inevitablemente habria ocurrido, sigo soñando con ver a Shizuru y Natsuki en vestidos blancos, obviamente ambas irian de novia TwT se vale soñar...**

 **Asi como tampoco soy dueña de la canción "Me entrego a ti" que canta las increibles Ha-ash y de "Te soñe" del grandioso Alex Syntek. Para mayor comodidad les recomiendo que la busquen y cuando lean las partes en negrita y centrado las escuchen para ambientarse mejor.**

Magma 123 Felicidades por su compromiso n.n he cumplido y espero disfrutes la actualización, saludos a su pareja y espero también se ria con mi historia.

 **MADRE**

 **CAPITULO 3 Encuentro inevitable**

Lo que me pagan no es suficiente, ¿sabian ustedes que la autora me hizo narrarles más de 60 páginas? Esto es una injusticia. Creo que me quede ronca, exigire vacaciones y una remuneración por daños fisicos... ¿A quién engaño? La autora me dejaria morir de hambre si pudiera, me tiene viva porque a ella le da flojera leer... Además tengo la sospecha de que me quiere despedir... ¿Quién me dio la idea de echar salsa picante en el café?

En fin... Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores, recuerden dejar propina al terminar de leer este loco fic, los adoro.

Empecemos...

Una peliazul habria sus ojos perezosamente, no podia ver con claridad pues todo estaba demasiado iluminado. Escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

-Naaatsukiii... Naaatsukiii... Despierta Natsuki -La voz de un hombre de edad sonaba por todo el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Al fin abria los ojos -¿Estoy en el desierto otra vez?

-No Natsuki... No estas en un desierto -Un hombre vestido de blanco y larga barba blanca al igual que su cabello le miraba -Levantate.

-Vale no es el desierto... -Observó todo alrededor y solo habian nubes blancas.

-Estas en un lugar de paz -Dijo calmadamente aquel hombre.

-No puede ser... Eres... Tu eres...

-Asi es...

-¡Santa Claus! -La peliazul se sujeto la barbilla pensativamente -No eres el gordo mantecudo que pense...

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo puedes creer que soy ese sujeto!?

-Tienes barba blanca y tu cabello blanco... O eres Santa o el abuelito de Inuyasha... Pero eso solo es anime... No es real... Asi que me quedo sin opciones -Sonrió.

-Tienes un serio problema con ese sujeto...

-Nunca me trajo regalos...

-Bueno... Soy San Pedro... -Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza.

-¿Pedro? ¡Aaah! Pedro... ¿¡Pedrooo!? -La peliazul cayó de rodillas con una cascada de lágrimas en su rostro -¡Me mori tan joven! ¡Y nunca salte en paracaidas! -Comenzó a golpear el suelo hecho de nubes -¡Carajo aun no termino de armar la cuna de mi futura hija! ¿¡A quién se le ocurrió mandarme las intrucciones en chino!?

-Eh... Calmate por favor -San Pedro suspiró -No es para tanto... No estas muerta... Solo estas de visita provisional...

-¿Visita?

-Si, visita...

-¿A quién voy a visitar?

-Solo sigueme.

Natsuki obediente siguió a su guia, preguntandose qué hacia ella ahi.

-¡Natsuki! -Una mujer peliazul con unas cuantas canas en la cabeza corrió en dirección de la ojiverde y la abrazó contenta -Has crecido mucho... Te pareces a tu madre... -Pedro les dejó solos para que platicaran.

-¿Abuela?

-No me digas asi... Me haces sentir vieja... ¿Me ves vieja?

-Eeeh...

-¡Nieta mala me ves vieja! -Terminó apuntandola acusadoramente mientras escondia sus ojos detras de una de sus manos.

-¡Nooo! Te... Te ves bien.

-Solo bromeaba -Sonrió traviesa -Queria verte niña, eres toda una mujer, bueno aunque estas un poquito loca.

-Herencia.

-Te herede algo bueno, la locura algun día conquistará al mundo, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bueno bien, aunque he tenido momentos bastante dolorosos...

-Es parte de la vida, no se pueden evitar.

-¿Por qué querias verme?

-¡Oh cierto! Lo habia olvidado... Veras quiero darte un gran consejo... Algo que no pude decirle a tu madre...

-¿Cuál?

La abuela se acercó a Natsuki y susurró a su oido un consejo que le serviria para toda la vida.

-¿Entendido?

-Eso creo...

-Bien -Aquella mujer sonrió traviesa -Porque es hora de partir.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo mira a la orilla de aquella nube.

-Ok -La peliazul se asomo a la orilla -Aun no entiendo cómo regresare.

-Asi -Se posiciono atras de la peliazul -¡Esto es Espartaaa!-Dijo su abuela dandole una patada en le trasero.

-¡Viejaaa malvadaaa! -Gritó la ojivrde mientras caia al vacio...

Nuestra querida protagonista se encontraba inconciente en el suelo del departamento en el que vive, mientras las tres mujeres que antes se encontraba sentadas ahora se movian de un lugar a otro preguntandose qué hacer.

-Esconderemos el cuerpo, conozco un almacen abandonado -Dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponia unos guantes -Recuerden evitar tocarla, no hay que dejar huellas.

-Yo insistó en que incinerarla nos ahorraria mucho trabajo -Mencionó la pelinaranja mientras picaba con un lapiz la cabeza de la peliazul, la cual se encontraba de cara al piso.

-Tal vez sigue viva... Seguramente se esta haciendo la muerta para que no la mate con mis propias manos -La peliocre estaba molesta.

-O tal vez su alma abandono su cuerpo y esta esperando el momento adecuado para asustarnos...-Dijo la niña mayor de ojos bicolor con un poco de miedo.

-Shon unas damaticas exagelalas, sholo eta demayada, al palecel algo la impesiono mucho -La más pequeña habló mientras intentaba checar el pulso de nuestra protagonista -Aunque por la dudash poliamos cotarla en tozos y shacarla en bolsas negas de bashura...

Todas analizaban la última opción ignorando que la peliazul aun estaba respirando. Pobre Natsuki.

-Creo que sigue viva -Dijo la niña mayor observando a la peliocre voltear a la desmayada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Cuestionó Shizuru.

-He visto que ella esta babeando... Y no creo que los muertos lo hagan -Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza, viendo a la más pequeña recargar su cabeza en el estomago de la peliazul mayor.

-Ademash sus tipas eshtan shonando, tene hambe poque aqui dento hay una guela -Sonrió divertida por los ruidos que escuchaba.

-Tenia que ser... -Se golpeó la frente Mai.

-Creo que hay que levantarla -Opinó Nao -O mejor dejemosla ahi, ya casi es la hora de comer y supongo que todas tienen hambre.

-Ara ara Buena idea, vamos a la cocina todas las mayores y las pequeñas a la sala de juegos ¿entendido? -Shizuru hablo al estilo militar.

-¡Si señora! -Dijieron todas para después reirse.

Minutos antes Mai y Nao observaron lentamente a la peliazul que habia llegado y parecia no haber notado la llegada de ambas, al parecer lo que menos esperaba era verlas depués de tantos años. Observaron a la peliazul que habia crecido en cuanto a torpesa y locura, pero sobre todo fisicamente, no apartaron su mirada de ella hasta que por fin cayeron en cuenta de la vestimenta de la chica.

Natsuki estaba vestida con un pantalon negro que le hacia resaltar sus curvas, sobre todo sus bien formadas piernas, traia una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo, sus pechos eran grandes y apatecibles, sus brazos eran fuertes y esteticos haciendolos ver bastante buenos para abrazarte y hacerte sentir protegida, su vientre plano llamaba a ser acariciado. Su larga cabellera azul tan brillante y suave a simple vista sujetada en una coleta. Sus ojos que con esa mirada tan profunda que traian un brillo hacia pensar dos cosas, una que estaba por llorar o que estaba muy feliz, su color aun más intenso del que recordaban.

Definitivamente Natsuki habia madurado fisicamente, pero ¿seguiria siendo la misma chica inocente que conocieron? ¿Les creeria sin dudar que lo van a decirle es cierto? Porque era cierto, cada una sin saberlo venian a dar la noticia de que Natsuki era la madre-padre de sus hijas.

Cuando la peliazul camino hacia la cocina no se percató de los tres pares de ojos que la siguieron y la escanearon de pies a cabeza, pero que se detuvieron en su trasero que era firme y bien formado (pervertidas), las tres tuvieron unas ganas de darle unos golpecitos ahi y hacer que la inocente ojiverde soltara unos ruiditos para nada inocentes (¿quién no quisiera hacer eso?).

Cuando nuestra sexy protagonista desapareció en la cocina las tres mujeres llevaron sus manos a una parte de su cara, Mai se llevo la mano a la boca intentando contener un gemido, hacia mucho que no tenia intimidad con alguien y aunque estaba su ex Tate ese no servia para nada. Nao se tapo los ojos imaginandose al portero gordo y viejo del edificio en bikini para que se le pudiera bajar la calentura. En cambio Shizuru ya queria botar a la calle a las visitas, pero se tuvo que contener porque habian niñas de visita también, asi que se dio unos golpesitos en las mejillas para ahuyentar sus ideas.

Las tres mujeres respiraban agitadamente, cuando por fin se dirigieron miradas entre ellas volvieron a estar normales, bueno más o menos. Después se dieron cuenta que la torpeza de Natsuki era bastante, ya que las saludo y se fue como si nada, asi que contaron en sincronia hasta que la peliazul regresó preguntando qué hacian alli.

Con lo que no contaba ninguna de las presentes era con que las pequeñas estando en el cuarto de juegos se dieran cuanta de cierta similitud que poseian.

-Quiero saber algo.

-Peguntame lo que gushtesh -Dijo una sonriente pequeña con lentes para el sol.

-¿Por qué traes gafas de sol dentro de la casa? -Dijo la pequeña vestida de pirata.

-Puesh es que hoy voy a conocher a mi ota mamá, quielo impesionala, las gafash shon pala hacherme ver genial -Hizo una seña de paz y amor con la mano mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura -¿po qué te vite de piñata?

-Es pirata... Y estoy vestida asi porque mi mamá me platico que... ¡Oye! Es una gran casualidad yo también voy a conocer a mi otra mamá.

-¡Rayosh! Quelia ser la única con dosh mamásh. Bueno ya dime po qué eshtash de pilata.

-Ah bueno... Mi mamá me dijo que mi otra mamá le gustaba disfrasarce, asi que pensé en caerle bien a simple vista con mi traje de pirata ¡todos aman a los piratas!

-¡Buena ilea! Segulo te pile una poto.

-Vamos a jugar mientras.

-¡Shi! Pelo pimelo me quito mis gafash poque veo todo oculo -Se quitó las gafas dejando ver unos peculiares ojos, unos de color verde pero cada uno de distinta tonalidad, pues uno era de un verde esmeralda.

-Tienes un ojo como el mio...

-¿Eh? -Ladeo la cabeza.

Suki procedió a quitarse el parche revelando su ojo color sangre. Ambas niñas se miraron fijamente intentando comprender la situación.

-Quiero saber algo, ¿cómo se llama tu otra mamá?

-Mi mamita dijo que she llama Natsuki.

-¿Eres mi hermanita? -Abrió los ojos por el descubrimiento.

-¿Ya no shere la hemana mayo? ¡Rayosh! Yo iba a pedir una hemanita... -Hizó un puchero.

-Yo queria una hermanita... Pero bebé, queria enseñarle a caminar... Bueno ¡no importa! -Se acercó a la más pequeña y la cargó como pudo -¡Te aseguro que seré un buen ejemplo! Te cuidare y te protejere y le rompere las piernas al imbecil que intente propasarse contigo.

-Vale pelo... ¿A qué te lefieles con popasarse conmigo?

-Ni idea, siempre me dice lo mismo mi tio.

-¡Exchelente shele la menol! -Besó la mejilla de la mayor y la abrazó -She que esh muy ponto pelo hay que leshirle a mi mamita pala que detenga mi pelilo de legalo de cumpeaños.

-¿Habrá pastel? -Preguntó con un poco de baba en la boca.

-¡Shi!

-Me asegurare de ponerme un enorme moño encima, recuerda darle mucho pastel a tu regalo, debes alimentarme bien.

-No shabia que a las hemanas hay que cuidalash como mashcotas, en fin te dare de comel y te shacale a pashear.

Ambas niñas estaban contentas con el acuerdo. Felices salieron corriendo a la sala donde las adultas se encontraban. Justo en el momento que gritaron que tenian ojos similares una peliazul inconciente terminaba de cara en el piso.

-Se desmayó la cachorra -Dijo Nao -Espera ¿por qué tu hija tiene un ojo color esmeralda?

-Más bien ¿por qué la tuya tiene uno asi? ¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo aqui? -Mai tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Ya que la idiota de Mi Natsuki se desmayó ¿podrían ustedes decirme quienes carajo son? -Shizuru definitivamente estaba a punto de hacer correr sangre.

-¡Oh claro! Soy Mai Tokiha y esta pequeña es mi hija Suki Tokiha.

-Un gusto... mi nombre es Nao Yuuki y esta hermosura en miniatura es mi adorable hija Yuki Yuuki.

La peliocre sentia que el nombre de ambas las habia escuchado antes, pero no recordaba de donde exactamente.

-Ok, no se si es un gusto conocerlas... Soy Shizuru Fujino dueña de este departamento y de esta idiota -Dijo mientras ponia uno de sus pies sobre la espalda de la peliazul desmayada -Ya estamos presentadas asi que más les vale aclarar el por qué Mi Natsuki debia desmayarse por ver a las hijas de ustedes dos.

Ambas mujeres cayeron en cuenta de lo dicho por la peliocre que les estaba dando una mirada amenazante y parecia que estaba gruñendo.

-Bueno es algo complicado -Mai se notaba nerviosa.

-Yuki es la hija de tu idiota -Nao hablo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto -Asi que vez despidiendote de Natsuki que se ira conmigo ahora mismo.

-¡Un momento! -Mai interrumpió -Natsuki se ira pero conmigo.

-¿Y por que habria de irse contigo? -La pelirroja se molestó.

-Esa niña puede que se parezca a Natsuki un poco pero la mia se parece aun más porque en verdad es su hija y por lo que vez es mucho mayor -La pelinaranja le hablo mirandola desafiante.

-Ella y yo tuvimos una relación.

-Yo fui su novia, nos ibamos a vivir juntas y teniamos un futuro planeado -Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Vale eso explica perfectamente que tu abrieras la puerta! Oooh no fue asi -Habló sarcasticamente -Aparentemente alguien cometió un error y no fue la cachorra.

-¿Qué relación tuvieron? Porque aparentemente tu tampoco eres la que vive con ella

Las niñas solo veian a las dos mujeres discutiendo y voltearon a ver a la peliazul en el otro sillon, ahora sabian que esa mujer desmayada era su otra mamá pero tenian que esperar a que despertara para poder presentarse adecuadamente, mientras comian unas palomitas que Shizuru preparo y comia junto a ellas sentadas en el sillón.

-Pues nuestra relación fue bastaaanteee intensa, tu comprendes -Movió sus cejas de forma insinuante -¡Mira! -Apunto a su hija -Porque si que dio frutos -Sonrió triunfante.

-¿Sabias que el primer amor nunca se olvida y que tooodos los demás son solo para olvidar? -La pelinaranja se defendia.

-¡Eso es el fracmento de una canción!

-Pero tiene su toque de verdad ¡Yo soy el primer amor de Natsuki! ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? ¡Yo fui la primera en todo!

-¡Hechando a perder se aprende! -Nao estaba alzando cada vez más la voz -Porque mira que cuando entre en su vida estaba bastante mal.

-¿¡Y tú que sabes de su pasado!? ¡Naaada! Porque no recuerdo haberte visto. Yo le enseñe lo que es el amor.

-¡Oh pues gracias! Porque mira que me demostraaabaaa muuuy bien cuantooo me amaaa.

-¿Amarte? No me hagas reir ¡por dios! Solo intentaba olvidarme pero ambas sabemos bien que no fue asi, ella me amará hasta que se muera.

-Ara ara pues no sé ustedes pero Natsuki no despierta. _Bien ahora resulta que estas locas vienen a intentar llevarse a mi prometida, estan muy equivocadas si creen que lo lograran... Aunque ¿esas niñas son las hijas de Natsuki? Estupida torpe... Ahora resulta que anda dejando hijas regadas por el mundo, sabia que tenia complejo de conejo, ya de por si anda queriendo hecharle competencia a la Unicef volviendose casi una madre para todos los niños del orfanato pero... Definitivo me debe una larga explicación_ -Intervinó Shizuru cansada de escucharlas pelearse.

-¿Ya se murió? -La pelirroja sonaba preocupada -¿Vez lo que causas cabeza de zanahoria estupida?

-¿¡Yooo!? A mi no me culpes porque... Vale dije que me amaría hasta la muerte... Pero... ¡Natsuki no te mueraaas! -Se arrodilló junto a la peliazul.

-¡Ciertooo! ¡Natsuki despieeerta que vengo a remediar mis errores! -Dijo Nao.

-¿Se pueden calmar de una vez? -La peliocre estaba con dolor de cabeza debido a la situación -Ustedes no se la pueden llevar por tres simples razones. Uno ¿quién les asegura que las ama aun? Dos ¡ya les dije que ella me pertenece solo a mi! Y tercero... ¡Ustedes estupidas huecas ya me la mataron de un infartooo! -Nadie sabe como pero la chica de ojos rubi ya estaba vestida de negro y tenia un arreglo floral que decia "descanse en paz".

-He vishto que cuando una peshona muele losh impicalos teminan en la cashel... -Yuki interrumpio.

-¿Iremos a la carcel mamá? -Suki lucia preocupada.

-Eeeh... -Se expresaron las "adultas" al unisono.

Y asi planearon la forma de deshacerse del cuerpo... Y luego dicen que Natsuki esta loca, mujeres... ¿Quién las entiende?

Nuetra peliazul favorita empezaba a despertar poco a poco, medio despierta escuchaba cosas moviendose, como un cuchillo cortando cosas, sillas moviendose, etc., cuando por fin fue más conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor abrió los ojos poniendose de pie y muy lentamente se dirigio al comedor. La mesa estaba puesta, con seis lugares listos para ser ocupados.

-¡A comeeer! -Grito Shizuru saliendo de la cocina con unos vasos en la mano.

-¡Suki ven para aca ya esta lista la comida! -Mai venia detras de la peliocre con una jarra de agua de jamaica.

-¡Mini Yuuki ya vente y atascate de postre! -Las demás voltearon a verla -¿Qué? Sino le digo asi no viene a comer.

Natsuki observaba todo preguntandose si estaba soñando o tal vez ahora si habia muerto. Unos pequeños pasos apresurados se escucharon y dos pequeñas aparecian en el comedor sonrientes.

-¿Done eshta el pote? -Habló la más pequeña empezando a buscar debajo de la mesa.

-¡Comida! -Suki brincaba en su lugar contenta.

Todas se sentaron de la siguiente manera en la mesa rectangular, Natsuki a la cabeza y en el extremo contrario Shizuru, en el lado derecho de la peliazul estaba Suki y en el izquierdo Yuki, al lado izquierdo de la peliocre estaba Mai y en el derecho Nao.

 _"Hay que analizar la situación Natsuki"_

 _"Analizala tú, porque yo no me puedo concentrar con tantos pares de ojos viendome"_

 _"Agradece que no te sentaron al lado de Mai o de Nao"_

 _"Eso esta bien... Pero estas pequeñas me ponene nerviosa"_

 _"Pero son adorables"_

 _"Si..."_

 _"Uno de sus ojitos son del mismo color que el tuyo"_

 _"Eso es lo que más me inquieta... Según recuerdo mi madre decia que el color de mis ojos son únicos y hereditarios, aunque Alicia no los tenia como los mios"_

 _"Si lo recuerdo, son una destinción única de los Kuga..."_

 _"¿Estas intentando decirme algo?"_

 _"Bueno ya sabemos que eres una mujer de la evolución..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Veamos te lo explicare despacio... Miralas son peliazules, con ojos de color esmeralda... ¿No crees que se parecen a alguien que vez muy seguido en el espejo?"_

 _"¿A Shizuru?"_

 _"¿¡Qué!?"_

 _"¿Dije algo malo? Es que por lo regular siempre veo a Shizuru en el espejo"_

 _"Con razón luego quedamos mal peinadas... Pero no me referia a ella"_

 _"¿Yo?"_

 _"Exacto"_

 _"Osea que... ¿Mis hijas? ¿¡Mis hijaaas!?"_

 _"Felicidades Natsuki ya fuiste madre y ni cuenta te diste"_

 _"Pero si esa niña con el ojo esmeralda es mi hija... Eso quedria decir... Que... Mai se quedó al lado del estupido rubio envalde... Osea que podria haberse venido conmigo, hubieramos formado una familia, al fin y al cabo que su familia tendria que haberme aceptado y ahora en vez de estar viendo como limpia la mejilla de la niña seria yo quien le estaria ayudando mientras Mai sonriera..."_

 _"Bueno recien nos enteramos de nuestra condición, de haberlo sabido antes..."_

 _"Mierda"_

 _"Y bueno esta la otra niña..."_

 _"Osea que Nao se casó estando embarazada de mi... Si hubiese sabido pelearia por ella o al menos porque me dejara estar en la vida de mi hija... Y tal vez al final se hubiese convencido de hacer su felicidad a mi lado... O no sé..."_

 _"Saliste efectiva"_

 _"Shizuri esta esperando mi tercer hija..."_

 _"¿Felicidades?"_

 _"Mierda al triple, carajo ¿qué hago?"_

 _"Burlarte de Tate y de el esposo de Nao"_

 _"¿Puedo publicarlo por face?"_

 _"Tendria muchos likes"_

 _"Nos estamos desviando del tema"_

 _"Pero creo que hay algo más importante que pensar... Si en verdad son tus hijas ¿qué haras con las madres?"_

 _"No tengo la más minima idea"_

 _"¿A pesar de lo que te hicieron y del tiempo que tardaste en resignarte de haberlas perdido, aun sientes algo por ellas?"_

Eso descolocó a Natsuki, no se habia planteado esa pregunta, nunca habia sentido la necesidad de preguntarselo menos de responderlo. Pero ahora estando esas mujeres que fueron su salvación y perdición al mismo tiempo se siente desorientada.

Procedió a observarlas, cada una más hermosa de lo que recordaba, Mai se veia tan linda como siempre, su cabello naranja resplandeciendo y verla sonriendole le hizo sentir que en su estomago le hacian cosquillas. Nao tenia el cabello más largo, su ojos tenian un brillo travieso, extraño verlos, sentia las mismas cosquillas que con Nanoha. Los recuerdos buenos del pasado volvieron, las sonrisas, las miradas, los besos y todo lo que hicieron por ella nunca lo olvido.

Pero asi como lo bueno vino... También lo malo. Los secretos, las mentiras, la traición y que al final la dejaron por un imbecil que no valia la pena. Sin percartarse Natsuki apreto tanto su vaso que terminó rompiendolo un poco y dañandose la mano en el proceso.

-Vamos a la cocina Natsuki -Shizuru le hablo suavemente.

Estando a solas Shizuru procedió a curar la cortada en su mano. Natsuki la observó, se veia tan linda, siempre preocupandose por ella, y casi matandola cuando hacia alguna tonteria. Era su Shizuru, solo suya, ella que le ayudo a sentir que podia volver a sonreir sin tener que actuar...

-Tranquila todo saldra bien, las explicaciones que te deban dar las darán. Por ahora disfruta la comida -Besó suavemente los labios de la peliazul -No te enfades o asustaras a las niñas.

-Vale, perdona lo del vaso.

-No te preocupes.

Cuando todas estaban en la mesa Natsuki tomó la palabra.

-¿Quién cocinó?

-Yo -Habló una sonriente Mai, sabia que la peliazul adoraba su comida.

-El postre lo hice yo -Nao no se quedaba atras en cuanto a cocinar pero su especialidad eran los postres, los cuales amaba Natsuki.

-Prepare... La ensalada... -Shizuru dijo en voz baja, ella era muy buena cocinando y haciendo postres, pero se termino haciendo ensalada, porque las intrusas no le dejaron opción, eso lo sabia Natsuki quien sospechaba que ella tuvo que resignarse a que invadieran la cocina.

-Vaya, gracias a todas -La peliazul observó a Shizuru la cual desvió la mirada avergonzada pues Natsuki la conocia bien -Bien todas a comer.

-¡Gracias por los alimentos! -Dijieron grandes y pequeñas.

Natsuki e y las niñas comian como sino hubiera un mañana, sus gestos y la forma un poco salvaje de deborar los alimentos las hacian curiosas de ver, tanto que tres pares de ojos les veian impresionadas hasta que notaron que la peliazul y las pequeñas empezaron a ponerse azules, pues se estaban ahogando. Como pudo Natsuki les dio palmadas a las pequeñas que terminaron escupiendo el pedazo de carne que se les habia atorado, pero ¿quién ayudaria a Natsuki?

Suki la tiró de espaldas con todo y silla, Yuki salto desde la tercera cuerda, perdon digo desde la otra silla y golpeó a la peliazul en el estomago la cual tiro lo que obstruia su garganta. Mientras las tres mujeres tenian unas gotas de sudor en la frente.

-¿Estas bien Natsuki? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las tres.

-Si... -Dijo debilmente la peliazul que como pudo volvió a sentarse siendo ayudada por las dos pequeñas.

Casi terminaban de comer el postre cuando se dan cuenta que solo queda un trozo de pastel que Natsuki habia agarrado y tenia listo en su plato para ser devorado. Las dos pequeñas veian aquel pastel y la peliazul no tuvó el valor para comerselo. Asi que lo partió a la mitad y les dio a cada pequeña un trozo. Las pequeñas cortaron un pedacito y se lo dieron a la peliazul mayor. Tres pares de ojos veian esa escena enternecidas.

A pesar de nunca haberse visto esas tres ojiesmeraldas se coordinaban bien como si hubiesen estado en contacto todos estos años.

 _-Suki se parece tanto a Natsuki chan... Nada que ver con Tate ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? Oh... Esperen si lo habia notado pero lo relacione con que extrañaba mucho a Natsuki..._ -Pensó la pelinaranja.

 _-Yuki y Natsuki comen somo sino hubiese un mañana, tal vez eso explica porque Reito siempre se preguntó por qué no se parecia la niña a él... Bien aqui esta la respuesta, Natsuki es su ¿padre?_ -Pensaba una pelirroja mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

 _-Yo queria ese último trozo de pastel..._ -Shizuru se preocupó más por el pastel.

Todas las presentes se dirigieron a la sala, donde cada una procedió a sentarse, era el momento de la verdad.

-¿Ahora si puedo saber a qué debo la visita de cada una? -Natsuki intentaba estar calmada.

-Natsuki chan tengo que decirte algo muy importante -Habló primero la pelinaranja -Yo me entere de algo muy especial hace poco, no sé exactamente cómo fue posible pero...

-¡Suki es su hija! -Interrumpió Suki a su mamá -Yo... ¡Cuando me enteré de que no soy hija de Tate me pusó muy contenta! -La alegria en su voz era muy notoria.

-¡Yuki tambien esh tu hija! Aunque te vesh difelente en la poto que me ensheño mi mamita, bueno no impota, yo soy tu hija tamben -La pequeña volteó a ver a Nao -Lo shiento mamita pelo no hababas ashi que tuve que atuar.

-¿Mis hijas? _"Te lo dije" "Callate"_ -Natsuki tenia una ceja alzada y dirigió su mirada a las dos mujeres de su pasado -¿Pueden hacerme el favor de explicarme? Me siento muy confundida y aturdida.

-¿No me queles? -Yuki se habia acercado a la peliazul y tenia en sus manos sujetada la camiseta de esta, a lo que Natsuki se agacho a su altura.

-Claro que te quiero pequeña, fueses o no mi hija yo te quiero por el simple hecho de ser hija de Nao -Sonrió y la abrazo, después miro a Suki y extendió una mano hacia ella para que se acercara -Al igual que te quiero a ti por ser hija de Mai -Abrazo a las niñas tiernamente -No duden que las quiero -Besó la frente de ambas -Estoy sorprendida por lo que dicen sus mamás pero seria todo un honor ser su otra madre, ahora por favor necesito que me dejen a solas con sus mamis, tenemos que conversar largamente.

Las niñas asintieron y procedieron a acercarse a la peliocre que miraba con una sonrisa a las pequeñas peliazules.

-Sheñolita -Habló Yuki.

-Dime.

-¿Me alia el pavor de acompañalnos a la shala de juegosh?

-Claro.

-Disculpe... -Suki decidió hablar también.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi madre? -La pequeña la miró seriamente.

-Ara ara Natsuki ire con las niñas a otro lado, creo que también tendré unaaa larga platica, con permiso -Shizuru se pusó de pie y camino elegadamente seguida de las niñas hacia el cuarto de juegos.

Ahora una pelirroja, una pelinaranja y una peliazul se encontraban por fin a solas. Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la sala. ¿Cómo comenzar a explicar?

-Estoy esperando una explicación razonable de las dos -La inocente mirada de Natsuki se endureció -¿Cómo es posible que ahora vengan a verme después de tanto tiempo alegando que las pequeñas son mis hijas?

-¿Qué relación tienes con esa chica peliocre? -Los celos de Mai florecieron -¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?

-¿¡Qué!? No estamos hablando sobre eso en este momento.

-Dime la verdad. Me juraste que me amarias hasta la muerte -La abrazó y Natsuki la empujó fuertemente, tanto que casi se cae.

-¡Y tú me juraste que te quedarias conmigo para siempre! -Alzó la voz -¡Te dije que yo las cuidaria! Pero decidiste quedarte con el niñito y ser su mujer... No... No vengas con aires de dignidad a reclamarme cuando has sido tú la primera en fallar...

-Lo siento... -La pelinaranja bajo la mirada recordando que no tenia derecho a exigir explicaciones -Yo solo... -Poco a poco sus ojos lavanda se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse -Yo tenia mucho miedo...

-Lo sé -La peliazul habló calmadamente masajeandose el puente de la nariz -Sabia que tenias miedo... Apenas tenias 19 años, a esa edad no se esta preparada para ser madre, para decirle al mundo "oigan amo a otra mujer", no se esta preparada para muchas cosas... Yo debi ser un poco más flexible, tal vez debi quedarme cerca... Puede que no hubiesemos sido de nueva cuenta una pareja pero al menos... Al menos habría visto a tu hija, no, a nuestra hija crecer... Suena extraño pero me gusta como suena...

-Natsuki...

-No te permitó que me llames por ese nombre...

-Entiendo...

-Tú tomaste tu desición y yo la mia, puede que en ese momento haya sido lo mejor... Pero ahora nos damos cuenta de si fue o no lo correcto...

-Sé que siempre te exigi no tener miedos para poder seguir adelante... Pero el miedo me terminó ganando a mi... Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo fuerza de voluntad que posees porque si la situación hubiese sido al revés... Tú me hubieses...

-Elegido sin dudar... Siempre te dije que eramos muuuy diferentes... Tú siempre alegando que la razón estaba en ti y que yo me equivocaba cada dos segundos... Tokiha san usted también es humana y usted se terminó equivocando...

Mai sintió las duras palabras atravesandola como si fuese una espada, agacho la cabeza y terminó sentandose, se tapo los ojos con las manos, estaba llorando.

-Cachorra... -Dijo Nao interrumpiendo el momento -¿Vas a decirme lo mismo a mi?

-¡Usted no sé qué quiere aqui! Me dejó muuuy en claro que la dejase ser feliz con su esposo, ¿a qué carajos vienes aqui?

-¡Vine a decirte la verdad!

-¿Cuál? ¿Qué extraña a su juguete? ¿O que esta bastante aburrida sin alguien a quien pisotearle los sentimientos?

-¡No! Natsuki tienes que escucharme...

-¡Ya lo hice! Te escuche como pediste y lo que obtuve fue tu rechazo... Asi que no me vengas con tonterias.

-¡Nunca lo ame! -Gritó -¡Mi tío me engañó! Me dijo... Que debia casarme para poder obtener la herencia, ese dinero lo queria para la operación de mi madre...

Natsuki se acerco a la pelirroja la cual pensó que recibiria un abrazó, pero en vez de eso recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que terminó en el piso.

-¡Natsuki! -La pelinaranja ayudó a Nao a levantarse.

-No te metas Tokiha, esto es asunto entre Yuuki y yo -La peliazul miraba a la pelirroja con furia.

-...

-Ojala hayas tenido todo el dinero que deseabas, ojala hayas podido regresar a la vida a tu madre o al menos regresar en el tiempo y estar junto a ella mientras te llamaba... -Por fin Natsuki le empezó a temblar la voz -Su última voluntad ya la recibiste, ella me dijo "Natsuki chan dale una buena bofetada a mi hija, le dije que regresará a tiempo..." y yo le conteste que no podía y ya no pudo decirme nada porque habia cerrado los ojos para siempre...- Las lágrimas corrian apresuradas por su rostro -¿Qué esperaban ambas? ¿Qué las esperara toda mi vida hundiendome en la tristeza en que me dejaron? Me senti el ser más miserable del mundo...

La pelinaranja y la pelirroja observaron a Natsuki terminar de rodillas llorando con fuerza...

-Yo... Yo... ¡Yo las esperé! Día y noche esperaba su llamada... Una carta... Algo que me dijiera que habia esperanzas... Algo que me salvará... Pero ninguna lo hizó...Yo sola tuve que levantarme... De nueva cuenta sola...

Las otras dos mujeres se pusieron igual de rodillas y cada una procedió a sujetar una de las manos de la peliazul.

-Yo... Yo te menti... Yo queria quedarme a tu lado hasta que me arrugara como una pasita -Habló Nao mirando a la ojiverde -Pero fui tan debil que deje que controlaran mi vida, hice la voluntad de otros y abandone lo que más amaba en ese momento... Cuando me di cuenta de que todo habia sido una trampa era demasiado tarde... Supuestamente tarde... Empecé con mareos y unos antojos muy raros... Youko me sugirió hacer una prueba casera de embarazo y salió positiva... Yo queria ir a buscarte... Pero no tuve valor de verte a la cara...

-... -Natsuki solo la miraba con sus ojitos tristes.

-Cuando Takeda me dijo que te habias ido, corrí como loca hasta tu departamento... Pensé que tendría tiempo de explicarte las cosas, de que me perdonaras, de decirte que te amo, de que me dejases intentarlo de nuevo, tenia fe de que me aceptarias aun embarazada... -Llevó la mano ajena a su cara -Pero ya no estabas... Perdí el derecho de luchar por ti... ¿Merecia ser feliz? No... Por eso me quede al lado de alguien que no amo y que nunca me ha demostrado amor...

-Natsuki... -Habló esta vez la pelinaranja -Bien sabes que a veces me es dificil decir ciertas cosas... Pero... Yo fui una estupida... Yo debi irme contigo... Porque era a tu lado mi lugar, el único lugar en el que queria estar, mirarte y saber que me amas con tan solo ver tus ojos, saber que no habia más en el mundo que pudiese hacerme tan feliz como tú lo hacias con solo sonreirme... Pero cometi el error de quedarme en el sitio menos agradable del mundo, junto a un estupido que no sirve para nada, que no sabe cuidar y mucho menos protejer, con una sonrisa tan inutil... Yo no merecia ser feliz después de haber elegido a ese parasito sobre ti... Perdoname por favor...

Natsuki jaló a ambas mujeres y las abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que las volvieran a alejar de su vida. Un sentimiento dormido despertó... Algo que tal vez traeria muchos problemas. Estuvieron asi un largo rato, ambas mujeres recostadas en el pecho de Natsuki, quien acariciaba sus cabezas suavemente.

Momemtos antes en el cuarto de juegos...

-Y bien... ¿Cuáles son las intenciones que tiene con mi madre? -Suki estaba cruzada de brazos mientras Shizuru se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-Ara ara Bueno... -Posiciono una de sus manos en su propia mejilla.

-Shi quelemosh que nosh diga que quele con mi mamá -Yuki habló mientras sostenia escondido en su espalda la espada pirata de juguete de Suki -Poque shi intenta jugal con ella le va a peshar.

 _"Ara ara Bien estas niñas dan miedo"_

 _"Ahora entiendo lo que Natsuki siente cada vez que esta frente a mi papi"_

 _"Ara ara una te esta amenazando sutilmente con una espada de juguete mientras la otra tiene el bat de beisbol de Natsuki en su mano..."_

 _"Es bueno saber que son pequeñas..."_

 _"De lo contrario ya estarias muerta"_

 _"Gracias por tu apoyo"_

 _"A mi no me hables con sarcasmo"_

 _"Pues ayudame a pensar"_

 _"Ara ara Pides milagros... Adios te dejo sola con tus problemas"_

 _"No te atreverias..."_

 _"..."_

 _" ¿Sigues ahi?..."_

 _"..."_

 _"¿Hola?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ara Me abandonó..."_

Las pequeñas peliazules miraban intensamente a la peliocre que estaba nerviosa, pero agarro valor y habló.

-Amo a su madre más de lo que puedan imaginar.

-Vale me agradash -Dijo una sonriente Yuki.

-Siii, esta de buen ver, tienes mi bendición -Suki asintió con la cabeza.

-Crei... Crei que pelearian para que la dejase en paz...

-Tu hasch cuilalo de ella todo eshts tiempo ¿po qué pelealia contigo? -Yuki la miró fijamente.

-Admito que me encantaria que mamá se quedará con mi madre... Pero no parece justo que te quiten a quien has cuidado todo este tiempo.

-Gracias... -La peliocre sonrió ampliamente -Quedensen aqui por favor... Ire a ver que sus madres no se hayan matado.

-Ok -Dijieron las pequeñas.

Al llegar a la sala escuchó la pelea de las tres mujeres, no interrumpió y se quedó escuchando. Se asomó un poco para ver que estaban haciendo, las vio abrazadas pero hubó algo que no le gusto para nada.

A Mai y Nao les llego el peculiar aroma de Natsuki, esa fragancia que desprendia la peliazul llegaba a sus fosas nasales haciendoles oscurecer la mirada, siempre amaron olfatearla y ahora después de años eso les estaba afectando más de lo que pudiesen imaginar.

-Natsuki... -Habló la pelinaranja levantando el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? -Natsuki la miró.

La pelinaranja presiono sus labios en el cuello de la rebelde haciendo que esta se sonrojara inmediatamente.

-Natsuki chan luce tan linda sonrojada -Empezó a dar más besos en el cuello -Extrañaba tanto hacer esto.

-Si crees que la cachorra es linda solo viendola... Escucha esto -Dijo Nao lamiendo la oreja de Natsuki quien no pudo evitar soltar un ruido bastante sugerente -Yo extrañaba escucharla...

-Es... Espe... Esperen... -Natsuki estaba completamente roja y nerviosa.

-Quitate zanahoria.

-Quitate tu pelirroja idiota.

-No.

-Natsuki es mia.

-No. La cachorra es mia.

-Su cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias.

-Eso crees, ¡mira! -Nao metió una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la peliazul para colocarla en el abdomen acariciandolo, Natsuki se quedó de piedra y se pusó más roja.

-¿Asiii? Checa esto -Mai pusó su mano en la espalda de la peliazul colandola debajo de la camiseta pasando sus uñas ligeramente en la piel, lo que provocó que Natsuki diera un pequeño salto.

-En serio paren -La voz de Kuga delataba su estado nervioso.

-Naaatsuuukiii -La voz de Shizuru hizó a Natsuki levantarse rápidamente del suelo y esconderse detrás del sillón.

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Ellas me estaban acosando!

-Estan muertas las tres -Todas al ver la cara de Shizuru tuvieron miedo, su voz de ultratumba les congeló hasta los huesos y su mirada les llenó de un terrible miedo.

Asi se escucharon unos gritos de agonia y dolor, cosas romperse, etc. Un rato después vemos a Mai con su hija poniendole una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un pie enyesado, a Nao con lentes de sol y un brazo enyesado en el cual su hija esta dibujando, y una peliazul inconciente otra vez recostada en el sofa.

-Ara ara Perdonen el uso de violencia... Pero no tenia agua fria a la mano para calmarlas -Dijo desinteresadamente la peliocre..

-Debimos preguntar primero que relación tienes con Natsuki chan -Dijo una apenada pelinaranja.

-¿Exactamente qué relación tienen? -Nao tan directa como siempre.

-Es mi prometida, nos vamos a casar -Afirmó Shizuru.

-¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda? -Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Aun no... -La peliocre frunció el ceño, tenia un maaal presentimiento.

-Entonces aun puedo luchar por ella -Aseguró Mai -No me rendiré tan facilmente.

-Y yo no pienso perderla otra vez -Dijo Nao.

-¡Ustedes estan muy equivocadas si creen que pueden venir y llevarsela de mi lado! -Shizuru se exaltó.

-¿Nunca te has equivocado? -Preguntó Nao quitandose los lentes y dejando ver un ojo morado.

-Yo...

-No creo que tengan una perfecta relación... Es imposible -Dijó Tokiha.

Y no era cierto, Shizuru estuvo a punto de equivocarse, pero su amor por Natsuki pudo más que cualquier duda que se presento en el pasado. Su amor era tan fuerte como pensaba.

Antes de pedirle matrimonio ambas pasaron por una situación dificil, Shizuru sin saberlo puso a prueba su amor por Natsuki.

Nuestra querida peliazul habia tenido que salir de viaje por dos meses, las primeras dos semanas fueron tranquilas hasta la llegada de un nuevo modelo a la empresa de la peliocre.

-Señorita Shizuru, por fin ha llegado la nueva modelo.

-Hagala pasar.

Cuando aquella modelo pasó dejo sin habla a Shizuru, los ojos de esa mujer eran de un color azul, mirada traviesa y un espectacular cabello negro como la misma noche, una sonrisa inocente, la peliocre quedó pasmada.

Después de aquel día Shizuru se encargó personalmente de todo lo relacionado a aquella modelo. Natsuki empezó a llamarle menos porque estaba muy ocupada con la empresa de su madre. Shizuru entendió pero empezó a sentirse sola, y la soledad es a veces mala consejera.

Kuro vió la soledad de la peliocre por lo cual se acercó a ella, se dieron cuenta de la pasión que tenian por su trabajo. Ella era una mujer que amaba lo que hacia, que no tenia la cabeza en las nubes, era centrada y para nada se creia mejor que las demás. Eso llamó aun más la atención de Shizuru.

En una cena, Shizuru no se percató de las llamadas de Natsuki, pues estaba completamente concentrada en Kuro.

-Debo decirte que eres como una bella doncella, una a la cual todo el mundo desea proteger, por la cual vivir, a la cual amar... -Sujeto su rostró y le dio un casto beso en los labios -Lamento lo que he hecho... Tus ojos me dicen que ya tienes dueña...

Ese beso no fue tan espectacular como creyó que podia ser, ni puso a su ser a bailar.

-Mira ahi hay un parque de diversiones -Habló entusiasmada la pelinegra mientras caminaban por las calles.

-Vayamos -Sonrió la peliocre.

-Vale.

No era lo mismo, poco a poco fue viendo la diferencia, aunque Kuro era en ciertos aspectos llamativa y atractiva no tenia eso que le hiciera tan especial. Cuando Shizuru se dirigia a su apartamento en compañia de Kuro no se percató de la presencia de Natsuki.

-Nos vemos mañana -Dijo la pelinegra y le robo un beso.

-Hasta mañana -Suspiró la peliocre pensando en como rechazarla.

Al voltear Natsuki estaba de pie justo a unos pasos de ella, Shizuru no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Buenas noches... -Natsuki camino y paso a un lado de Shizuru, llego hasta el deposito de basuro y tiró el enorme ramo de flores, para después subirse en su fiel ducati y marcharse de ahi.

Pasaron días en que Shizuru se sentía morir, aun cuando en la empresa se topaba con Natsuki esta parecia ser otra persona. No le sonreia como antes, su sonrisa era fingida y hacia todo lo posible por no permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que ella.

Shizuru estaba arrepentida, queria explicarle que todo habia sido una confusión y que a la unica que amaba era a Natsuki, pero ella no le dejaba hablar en cada oportunidad que se presento,decidió que si Fate no queria hablar con ella, le demostraria que se ganaria su perdon...

-Kuro...

-¡Hola cielo! -Al lado de ella estaba Natsuki con quien conversaba sobre un asunto del trabajo.

-No me digas asi por favor -La peliocre dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Natsuki quien solo estaba escribiendo algo en un papel y no mostraba alguna reacción.

-No te preocupes, Kruguer san no dirá nada ¿verdad? -Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-No tengo porque decir algo al respecto, es asunto de ustedes dos -Dijo indiferente volviendose a concentrar en el papel.

-Tenemos que hablar Kuro.

-Puedes decirlo aqui.

-Esta bien... Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

-¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo?

-No... Y nunca debi haber salido contigo... Me sentia sola y lo siento solo te use para intentar no sentirme asi.

-Ok, te perdono. Saldremos correctamente, pasó por ti a las ocho.

-¡No!

-¿Qué quieres entonces?

-¡Yo no tenia porque salir contigo en primer lugar! -Dijo alzando los brazos -Yo tenia a alguien a quien esperaba ansiosamente pero por estupida posiblemente la perdi... Pero me sentia tan sola y me llene de dudas, crei que ella ya no me hablaba porque habia encontrado a alguien más... O que yo no era suficiente...

-Oooh entiendo, pero ya que le has perdido solo te quedo yo -Dijo firme -Asi que agradece que me quedaré contigo.

-¿Eh?

-Solo necesitamos intimar y ya no podras ser de nadie más, seras solo mia y asunto arreglado -De pronto no pudo continuar porque Natsuki en ese momento la sujeto del hombro, a lo que ella volteó y recibio el puño cerrado de la peliazul en su rostro.

-¿Quién te crees tu para venir e intentar poner una mediocre excusa para intimar con ella? -La peliazul estaba muy molesta -No dije nada creyendó que ella se habia enamorado de ti, no queria presionarla a quedarse conmigo por lastima... Y resulta que creyó que yo la dejaria... Que estupidez...

-¿Qué? -Dijo Kuro enojada -Osea yo ¿era la otra? Que humillación...

-Te metiste con mi novia.

-Ay no... -Kuro palideció porque sabia que lo que pertenecia a la peliazul nadie más debia tocarlo.

Natsuki le dió la golpiza de su vida, días después renunció como modelo, bueno ella vivia de su rostro ahora tendrá que buscar otro trabajo.

Nuestra protagonista se refugió en el trabajo intentando olvidar el dolor que sentia. Shizuri la buscaba para pedirle perdon, muchas veces se quedo con un ramo de rosas en la mano pues nuestra protagonista pasaba de ella ignorandola, regalos rechazados, cartas sin leer, la peliocre cada vez se sentia peor.

Una noche llegó al parque donde la encontró mientras intentaba alcanzar algo cuando se columpiaba. Al parecer ahi estaba otra vez intentando llegar al cielo sin exito.

-Natsuki...

-... -Ella no contestó, siguió columpiandose más fuerte hasta que saltó y cayó en el suelo.

-¿¡Estas bien!? -La ayudó a levantarse.

Se miraron por un momento y la peliazul desvió la cara frunciendo el ceño, estaba molesta.

-Natsuki... Yo me equivoque... Fui una estupida... Te amo a ti y sé que aunque me volviese a enamorarme jamas seria tan intenso como te amo... No diré que prometo no volver a lastimarte porque seria mentirte... Porque aunque lo intente volveré a causarte dolor otra vez... Será inevitable... Pero aun asi hay algo de lo que estoy segura, sin importar nada siempre seras tu a quien yo eliga en este mundo para amar más que a nada en mi vida, eres tu a quien siempre voy a volver... Yo... Yo me confundi... No pienses que llegué a amarla... Natsuki... Perdoname por favor... -Lloró como nunca habia llorado en su vida, sus puños agarraban con fuerza la tela de su ropa tanto que se tornaron blancos -¡Me odio! ¡Aun sabiendo que solo esta actuando de forma egoista segui haciendolo! Yo... Te amo... En serio que lo hago...

-Vale... Te creo -Suspiró la peliazul... -Pero demuestramelo...

-¿Cómo? Haré lo que pidas...

Ambas ahora se encontraban en su departamento, besandose desesperadamente intentando impregnarse una en la otra. Shizuru besaba con anhelo la mandibula de Natsuki, mordiendo ligeramente esos labios que tanto extraña. La peliazul sentia cada vez más calor, como si en cualquier momentos sus piernas fueran a fallarle. Ambas se dirigieron hasta el cuarto que ambas compartian.

El aire se sentia más calido, como si el tiempo empezara andar lento, cada parte de sus pieles haciendo contacto no les permitia concentrarse en nada más.

-Te amo... -Dijieron ambas.

Lentamente se entregaban una a la otra, nadie más existia en ese momento, solo las dos...

Shizuru miro directamente a los ojos de Natsuki, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, era la primer vez que hacian el amor, tal vez no era de la forma más romantica pero era lo más intenso en la vida de ambas. La peliazul suspiro mirando con amor a la peliocre que se habia adueñado de su ser entero (ahora si a escuchar la primer canción).

 _ **Hasta el aire quiere ver lo que pasa,**_

 _ **Hasta el tiempo quiere descansar,**_

 _ **¿Cuál es la magia que vibra entre nosotros?**_

 _ **La que se siente en cada respirar.**_

Natsuki suspiró al recibir un beso de Shizuru, uno tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Se despierta cada parte de mi alma,**_

 _ **con solo escuchar tu nombrar,**_

 _ **cuando te tengo junto a mi lado,**_

 _ **no puedo concentrar en más...**_

Shizuru podia sentir el latir del corazón de su Natsuki, era un ritmo que le encantaba.

 _ **Me entrego a ti en este momento,**_

 _ **No existe nadie más que tú,**_

 _ **No se dónde acabo,**_

 _ **Ni se donde empiezas**_

 _ **Es solo que brillo por tu luz.**_

 _ **Eres para mi**_

 _ **Seré siempre tuya**_

 _ **Hay perfección en nuestro amar**_

 _ **Te amo, te amo...**_

 _ **No hay mas que hablar.**_

Ambas sincronizaban sus movimientos sin dejarse de ver, concentradas en sus caricias y en los ojos de ambas.

 _ **Las estrellas se ponen en firme**_

 _ **El universo para de girar**_

 _ **Cuando me besas hasta el mar suspira**_

 _ **Son testigos para confirmar**_

 _ **Me entrego a ti en este momento,**_

 _ **No existe nadie más que tú,**_

 _ **No se dónde acabo,**_

 _ **Ni se donde empiezas**_

 _ **Es solo que brillo por tu luz.**_

 _ **Eres para mi**_

 _ **Seré siempre tuya**_

 _ **Hay perfección en nuestro amar**_

 _ **Te amo, te amo...**_

 _ **No hay mas que hablar.**_

Esto no solo era hacer el amor, era entregarse la vida mutua...

 _ **Me entrego a ti en este momento,**_

 _ **No existe nadie más que tú,**_

 _ **No se dónde acabo,**_

 _ **Ni se donde empiezas**_

 _ **Es solo que brillo por tu luz.**_

 _ **Eres para mi**_

 _ **Seré siempre tuya**_

 _ **Hay perfección en nuestro amar**_

 _ **Te amo...**_

 _ **No se dónde acabo,**_

 _ **Ni se donde empiezas**_

 _ **Es solo que brillo por tu luz.**_

 _ **Eres para mi**_

 _ **Seré siempre tuya**_

 _ **Hay perfección en nuestro amar**_

 _ **Te amo, te amo...**_

 _ **No hay mas que hablar.**_

 _ **Me entrego a ti...**_

Ambas disfrutaron una de la otra esa noche, refozando su amor y demostrandoselo mutuamente. Pensaron en que seria una adicción, lo que no sabian es que el padre de Shizuru tendría una platica con la peliazul, haciendo que esta optara por la abstinencia por un tiempo. Afortunadamente se olvido de eso en el cumpleaños de Shizuru, y bueno ya saben que consecuencia tuvo.

¿Shizuru nunca se habia equivocado? Si... Si se ha equivocado... Por eso entendió que esas dos mujeres que estaba frente a ella querian otra oportunidad, y deberia respetar lo que fuese a pasar, pero ella también tenia derecho a luchar. Más bien, les demostraria que ellas no tenian ni una sola oportunidad en absoluto.

-Ara ara no pienso dejarles tan facil el camino... -Shizuru no se dejaria ganar.

En lo que las adultas de la casa se miraban fieramente entre ellas el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de alguien inesperado.

-¡Buenas tardes Shizuru chan! -Una mujer entraba feliz a la casa -Natsuki olvido decirme cómo llegó al desierto, como sé que no me contestará el telefono decidi venir directamente para aca.

-Ara ara Lucy oka san... Este... Natsuki esta inconciente...

-¡Hijita miaaa! -Corrió en dirección de una peliazul desmayada -Natsuki...

Las otras dos mujeres veian confundidas la escena, ¿era la madre de Natsuki?

-Oka san... Tenemos visitas -Shizuru señalo a las presentes.

-¿Mai Tokiha y Nao Yuuki? -Las dos mujeres miraron dudosas a aquella mujer -Oooh Natsuki chan... Te dije que el paso puede volver cuando menos lo esperas -Dijo mirando a la inconciente rebelde.

-¡Mamita!/¡Mamá! -Dos pequeñas entraban a escena.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son? -Lucy miraba curiosa a las pequeñas.

-Aparentemente las hijas de Natsuki... -Shizuru suspiró, de nueva cuenta le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

-Hijas de Natsuki chan... ¿En qué momento me hizó abuela esa torpe? -Frunció el ceño -Bueno debo presentarme, yo las conozco porque mi hija linda tiene fotos de ustedes... Yo soy Lucy Kruguer -Sonrió.

-¿Por qué dice ser la madre de Natsuki? Lo que yo sé es que ella murió hace años... Yo conocí al padre y creame ha sido de la clase se persona con la cual no quiero toparme de nuevo en mi vida -Dijo seria la pelinaranja.

-Ara ara que desconfianza. Soy la madre adoptiva de Natsuki.

-¿Kruguer? -Una pelirroja preguntó -¡Oh por dios! Es usted una de las personas de la lista de los más influyentes del país...

-Si bueno no es para tanto -Movió su mano restandole importancia a lo dicho -Solo diganmen Lucy.

-No lo puedo creer... -La pelirroja se terminó sentando mirando el techo -La cachorra se puso más buena de lo que estaba, tiene una ex modelo internacional como prometida y ahora resulta ser una Kruguer osea que es millonaria... ¿Qué hizó para cambiar su suerte?...

Mai quedó sorprendida por lo que Nao dijo ¿cómo rayos iba a competir con una ex modelo internacional? Carajo que hasta ella babeo cuando vio a la peliocre apenas abrió la puerta.

-Bueno pequeñas ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Suki.

-Mi nombe esh Yuki.

-Se parecen bastante a Nateuki chan... Soy su abuelita y me encargaré de consentirlas mucho -Besó en la frente a ambas niñas.

Natsuki volvia a despertar... Otra vez... Y vió a su okasan hablando animadamente con sus nietas.

-Hasta que despiertas -La peliocre se sentó a su lado y la peliazul recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

Aun somnolienta la peliazul sujeto la mano de Shizuru, la miró directamente a los ojos con un inmenso amor y le cantó una canción.

 _ **Te soñé...**_

 _ **estaba despierta y te mire...**_

 _ **pensé soñar...**_

 _ **pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar**_

 _ **y mirarte descansar segura junto a mi...**_

Besó tiernamente la mejilla de la peliocre y siguió cantandole.

 _ **Te soñé...**_

 _ **y estabas tan bella tan mujer**_

 _ **pensé soñar,**_

 _ **pues no podía imaginar**_

 _ **que seria de mi vida sin tu amor**_

 _ **sin tu calor...**_

Por un momento la peliazul cambió su mirada a una triste y melancolica con un dolor presente.

 _ **Tuve momentos de profunda soledad**_

 _ **y ahora no no creo**_

 _ **y junto a ti me encuentro**_

 _ **desesperada estuve a punto de caer**_

 _ **y apareciste un día**_

 _ **llegando hasta mi vida**_

 _ **y te soñé...**_

Volvia a cbiar su mirada y sonriendo intensamente tomo las manos de Shizuru y las puso en su rostro.

 _ **Te soñé...**_

 _ **estaba despierta y te mire...**_

 _ **pensé soñar...**_

 _ **pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar**_

 _ **y mirarte descansar segura junto a mi...**_

 _ **Tuve momentos de profunda soledad**_

 _ **y ahora no no creo**_

 _ **y junto a ti me encuentro**_

 _ **desesperada estuve a punto de caer**_

 _ **y apareciste un día**_

 _ **llegando hasta mi vida**_

 _ **y te soñé...**_

 _ **Estaba despierta y te soñé...**_

Al terminar de cantar la peliazul se dio cuenta de que todas la miraban curiosas, hasta con corazoncitos en los ojos. Se comenzó a poner roja y para desviar la atención sobre ella, decidió retomar el tema que debia tratar con urgencia.

-Pueden decirme cómo se dieron cuenta hasta ahora que las pequeñas son mis... ¿Hijas?

-Tate... Él me culpo por no poder darle un hijo -Mai observó a la peliazul poner una expresión molesta -Me llevó al medico y nos hicieron examen a los dos... Resulta que Tate es esteril de nacimiento...

La peliazul estalló a carcajadas tanto que unas lágrimas se le escaparon. Luego volvió a poner una cara seria.

-Yo... -Era el turno de Nao -Mi ex esposo mandó hacer una prueba de ADN y salió negativo, siempre sospechó que la niña no era de él porque no se le parecia nada... -Natsuki sonrió.

-¿Ves Shizuru? Te dije que soy efectiva -Sonrió orgullosa y después recibió un zape bastante fuerte.

-Dejate de tonterias ¿qué va a ocurrir ahora? -La chica de mirada escarlata se notaba estresada y molesta.

-¿Me dejan salir con mis hijas a dar un paseo? -Preguntó la peliazul en un tono infantil juntando las manos y mirandolas más tiernamente que el gato de Shrek.

-Claro/Ok -Dijieron ambas madres.

-Shizuru volveré más tarde, supongó que les tienes cosas que preguntar.

-Solo cuidate, mientras nosotras tendremos "un tiempo de calidad" -Las otras dos sintieron un escalofrio al escuchar a la dueña del departamento hablar.

-Vale.

Natsuki salió con las niñas a dar un paseo acompañadas de Lucy. Fueron a visitar a ciertas personas. El primero Reito.

-¡Oh miren que sorpresa! -Natsuki se paró frente a Reito -Es el intento de esposo de Yuuki.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Uno, decirte que debiste demostrar cada dia de tu vida cuanto querias a tu esposa.

-¿Por qué perder mi tiempo en una mentirosa?

-Dos, debiste aprender a dar amor a quien era tu hija.

-Esa niña es una malcriada y desobediente, si hubiese tenido mi sangre sabria comportarse.

-Tres, te va a doler todo mañana por lo que te hare, pues estas ofendiendo a mi hija ¡imbecil!

La peliazul sacó su frustración de años atras, el saber que por causa de este sujeto Nao se habia autocastigado hundiendose en una vida donde no habia el amor que necesitaba.

Después fue el turno del maricon de Tate.

-¡Tate!

-Kyyyaaaaa digo hola Kuga.

-¿Qué se siente saber que no fuiste tu quien embarazo a Mai?

-Bueno al menos logré que no se quedara a tu lado...

-Cierto... Pero ahora mi hija y Mai las tendré por siempre en mi vida.

-¿Hija?

-Suki es mi hija, soy una mujer de la evolución -Sonrió -Ahora -Su sonrisa se volvió siniestra -Conoce mi furia.

Tate fue brutalmente golpeado y abandonado en una isla sin habitantes humanoa donde viven animales salvajes, nunca más se volvio a saber de él.

Horas después vemos a Natsuki, Suki, Yuki y Lucy ajustandose los paracaidas mientras se encontraba a una buena distancia del suelo, ambas iban en un avión privado de la familia Kruguer (maldita pobreza, me ire a llorar un rato...).

-Natsuki chan siempre quisiste hacer esto ¿verdad? -Lucy sonreia.

-Por supuesto oka san.

-Tengo un poco de miedo -Dijo Suki, ella estaba sujetada enfrente de Natsuki.

-No pasha nada -Dijo una entusiasmada Yuki que estaba sujetada a Suki.

-¿No crees que seria mejor que yo lleve a una de ellas conmigo? -Lucy miraba un poco preocupada.

-No... Ellas iran con su madre, osea yo -Sonrió enormemente -¡Vamos!

Todas saltaron y gritaron fuertemente, sus risas se mezclaban con el aire que sentian a su alrededor, giros, piruetas, etc., hicieron en el aire. Encendieron su paracaidas y las pequeñas reian a carcajadas junto a su peliazul madre.

-¿Les gusto?

-¡Siii! -Dijieron amabas niñas y Lucy.

-Pues lo repetiremos luego, porque hijas mias tendran una hermanita en unos meses- Las niñas abrieron los ojos.

-¡Siii! ¡Seremos las mayores! -Suki siempre quizó tener muchas hermanitas a las cuales cuidar.

-¡Siii! Tamben shele la hemana mayol -Yuki aplaudia entusiasmada.

Mientras tanto en el departamento tres mujeres se encontraban sentadas frente al televisor, la dueña cambiaba canales, aun no sabia cómo abordar el tema de Natsuki.

-Dejale ahi, es la hora del concurso de comediantes -Dijo Nao.

-Siguele cambiando, ya casi empieza una pelicula que quiero ver -Mai sonreia.

-No. Ya casi empieza mi telenovela mexicana -Las otras dos la miraron curiosas -¿Qué? Esas siempre exageran y tienen finales felices, pase lo que pase siempre terminan con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

-¿Ok? -Dijieron ambas.

-Olviden la televisión -Apagó la tele -Tenemos que hablar... -Suspiró -¿Qué planean hacer?

-Si Natsuki aun me ama quiero que regrese conmigo -Habló Mai -Pero si en cambio ama más a una de ustedes, le respetare la desición, mientras ella no diga nada lucharé hasta que me eliga.

-Opino lo mismo -Nao miró decidida a ambas -Yo haré que se vuelva a enamorar de mi y no me rendiré por nada.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que tengo ventaja? Soy la que vive con ella -Shizuru sonrió triunfante.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar -Yuuki se pusó de pie -Desde hoy me mudaré con ustedes, esta competencia debe tener igualdad de oportunidades.

-Yo también -Mai levantó su mano en forma de puño -Mandaré a traer mis maletas.

La peliocre sentia una de sus venas palpitarle en la cabeza, esas dos idiotas se iban a mudar sin su autorización. Pero recordó algo que tal vez les haria cambiar de opinin.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Las otras dos la vieron con los ojos totalmente abiertos, balbuceraron algo y después se miraron entre ellas.

-Con mayor razón nos mudamos -Dijieron ambas.

-¿Eh?

-Asi le puedo ir contando a Natsuki todo mi embarazo y le ayudare con las cosas de la casa -Mai sonaba muy segura.

-Te ayudaré a cuidarte, soy experta en labores del hogar y cuidados especiales de cualquier indole -Sonrió Nao.

-Esto será un desastre... -Suspiró resignada Shizuru.

-Por cierto... -Nao miraba con duda a la pelinegra.

-¿?

-Si son ricas ¿por qué viven en este departamento? -La pelinaranja asintió en apoyo a la pregunta de Yuuki.

-Bueno no nos gusta las cosas ultramegasupercaras que podriamos comprar, preferimos evitar algunos lujos sin sentido, además preferimos usar ese dinero para apoyar a casas hogares, con decirles que Natsuki es como una madre para todos los niños de un orfanato, los tiene becados hasta que se graduen de la universidad y muchos apenas tienen los 5 años -Sonrió orgullosa -Natsuki tiene un gran corazón, antes era una simple mensajera y aunque no ganaba mucho siempre llevaba algo a los niños.

-Natsuki siempre ha tenido complejo de Unicef -Mai afirmó y las otras asintieron dandole la razón.

-Entonces creo que tendremos que buscar un lugar más amplio... Mientras tanto se quedaron en los cuartos de visitas, yo estare en mi cuarto y Natsuki en el suyo, vi sus miradas acusadoras -Se cruzó de brazos -Nos gusta tener nuestro propio espacio además de que Natsuki tiene miedo de terminar pateandome cuando se queda dormida después de un largo día de trabajo, cuando no esta cansada se duerme conmigo -Les guiño un ojo.

La pelinaranja y la pelirroja sonrieron porque ya estaban planeando cada una como meterse al cuarto de Natsuki para desearle "buenas noches" (pervertidas, acosadoras y violadoras).

-Quiten esas sonrisas par de pervertidas -La peliocre les miraba acusadoramente -Las mantendré vigiladas.

Y asi las dos madres y la futura madre se quedaron jugando "piedra, papel o tijera" para decidir quien tendria el baño primero por las mañanas , y a quien le tocaba cocinar en cada día de la semana.

Obviamente Natsuki seguía jugando con sus hijas, bueno más bien gritando como locas mientras corrian por sus vidas después de haberle hecho una travesura a Lucy.

-¡Regreeeseeen! Simplemente vamos hablaaar civilizadamente -Gritaba mientras traia consigo una red para atrapar animales que lanzó pero que el trio de peliazules esquivó habilmente.

-Te conozco oka san y no te creo cuando dices civilizadamente -Dijo la peliazul mayor fatigada mientras corria y en sus brazos cargaba a sus hijas quienes iban tranquilamente comiendo sus algodones de azucar y sosteniendo en sus manos unas bolsitas con pecesitos.

Linda familia ¿no creen? Esta es la familia de Natsuki Kuga Kruguer, peculiar, única y loca... Mis queridos lectores estan por presenciar la creación del nuevo libro titulado "Mil maneras de sobrevivir a una mujer embarazada mientras convives con las otras madres de tus hijas, resultados no garantizados", nuestra protagonista sigue buscando un nombre más corto.

Continuará...

 **Extra 3:**

-¡Hooolaaa! Mis queridos lectores hoy les presento a las inigulables Yuki Yuuki y Suki Tokiha -Los lectores aplauden, chiflan, gritan euforicos y sacan carteles que dicen "I love Shiznat".

-Quiero saber ¿por qué han hecho a un lado el Mai x Natsuki?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todos adoran al Shiznat... Olvidan que Natsuki y Mai se llevaron de maravilla -Sus ojitos mostraban pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Suki -Habló la más pequeña -Esho tiene una eshpicación.

-¿Cuál?

-El mismo motivo por el cual el Nao x Natsuki nunca será real ¡El Shiznat es hermoso universalmente! ¡Shizuru x Natsuki forever! -Mostró su más tierna sonrisa mientras ondeaba una bandera -Esh mi momento de nacher como una peshidenta del mejol club de fans -Se pusó sus lentes oscuros y sonrio para posar a las multiples camaras.

Suki terminó hincada y dibujando circulos en el suelo. Y la hermosa narradora terminó siendo la vicepresidente de Yuki ganandose el 90% de las ganancias del club de fans Shiznat.

 _ **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen y comentan esta historia. También muchas gracias a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos e incluso a quienes siguen a esta loca autora y la pusieron como favorita. Ustedes me inspiran, y ayudenmen a que la inspiración no me abandone dejandome un review.**_

 _ **Y quiero decirles que me ha sorprendido encontrar autores comentando en mi historia owo me siento super genial ¡graciaaas!**_

Esta es una pregunta para mis queridas y queridos lectores, ¿qué les va pareciendo el cambio de poco a poco en esta adaptación? Se han dado cuenta que poco a poquito ira tomando un rumbo diferente owo

 **Se aceptan criticas, osos de peluches, joyas, dinero, flores, un yoyo y unas pokeballs de oro owo**

 **Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

 _ **"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! Agradecimientos especiales a Kihara san, sin ella esta historia jamás hubiese llegado a publicarse... Porque soy malicima entendiendo la tecnologia y el funcionamiento de las paginas de internet u.u


End file.
